The Twilight Saga: Adrian's Story
by skylight96
Summary: "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you…my kryptonite." Adrian is a vampire who lived for eighty years with his family, the Cullen. One day, he met a beautiful young woman named Bella Swan, who managed to catch his interest ever since she came to Forks. Watch as Adrian try to discover the true meaning his sudden interest on her. Are they love? Or just lust for her blood?
1. Twilight Part I

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Skylight96**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Every ends is someone else beginning. That's what I believe on. Just like the life I've been living for since my rebirth. My end is my very beginning. This is it. I'm Adrian Cullen and this is my story…

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Adrian Cliff.

 _ **Warning:**_ Alternate Version of Twilight and Vampires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **Part I**_

...

 _Every last breath I took that day…_

 _Every burning pain that was crawling inside my veins…_

 _I could still remember it clearly…_

 _It was the day where I reached my end. It was also the day where I reached my beginning. The life that I once knew back then was gone._ _Disintegrated_ _into nothing but a pile of ashes lying on the ground and was reborn back into existence..._

 _Just like the legend said. Every ends is someone else beginning. That's what I believe on… Just like the life I've been living for since my rebirth. My end is my very beginning. The one that you known as Adrian Cliff were no longer alive but Adrian Cullen is..._

 _And this is my story..._

...

"Who are they?"

A pair of dark amber eyes instantly shot up from the book in his hand at the question and looked up towards the window of the cafeteria beside him to find the owner of the soft feminine voice. It was the new girl, Bella Swan from what he heard from the students. She was sitting within a group of five not far from the entrance of the school cafeteria.

Snapping his eyes away from his observation on the new girl, the owner of the eyes looked down back at the written words inside his old book and silently continued to follow his siblings as they all made their way to the entrance door of the school cafeteria. The sound of his siblings' footstep hitting the cement floor accompanied him during the short journey as he closed the book within his hand and placed it into the pocket of his brown jacket to open the door for himself.

The sound of chattering students and the smell of food instantly flooded into his enhanced senses as he let himself entered into the noisy hall. He paused slightly at the entrance door and continued to follow his family as they went up to the counter to buy their so-called-lunch while secretly listened to the conversation belong to the new girl's group of friends.

"The Cullen" answered a brunette spectacled girl named Angela Weber to the question asked by Bella as she played with her food awkwardly, as if she doesn't want talk about it with the new girl. The dirty blonde girl sitting next to her, Jessica Stanley nodded in agreed to her words and couldn't help but added her own eagerly by saying, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids" as she took a peek at the said family over her shoulder as they entered the school's cafeteria, "They moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago" she said as she took a bite of her salad while watching for Bella's reaction about the Cullen's family.

"They kind of keep it to themselves" added Angela helpfully as she placed down her fork to give both of her friends her full attention.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together. Like together, together" whispered Jessica scandalously to them as she took another peek at the Cullen behind her, "The blonde girl" she began as she gestured towards the beautiful blonde girl stood by the entrance of the hall with a dark-haired man holding her hand, "that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" she said as they watched the said couple walked passed their table to their place by the window.

Angela shook her head exasperatingly at her friend's words and rolled her eyes, saying, "Jess, they're not actually related" as she took a bite of her lunch while watching them continued to talk about the Cullen.

"Yeah, but they lived together. It's weird" hissed Jessica as she gave the couple a disgusting look at the thought of them being a couple while living in a same house before turning to see another couple within the Cullen family, "And okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird. And she's with Edward the bronze one who brooding all the time. Dr Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker" continued the dirty blonde girl as she motioned towards another couple walked passed their table.

"Maybe he'll adopt me" teased Angela playfully to them as she cupped both of her hands under her right cheek in fake blissful look at the thought of being adopted by the beautiful family. Bella snorted softly under her breath at her antic and turned her attention to the other Cullen walking passed their table.

"Who's he?"

Jessica lifted her head up at the question and turned to see another person from the Cullen clan she forgot to mention during the introduction, "That's Adrian Cullen" she said, "Edward's younger brother. He's totally gorgeous, obviously but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care you know? He's totally to engross with his book than socializing with other people like us. Seriously, don't even try" frowned the dirty blonde haired girl with a hint of bitterness inside her voice.

"I wasn't planning to."

Bella looked over her shoulder to the Cullen and couldn't help but watched the one named Adrian curiously from the other side of the cafeteria as he took a seat beside his older brother, Edward. She watched him placed his food down onto the wooden table and sat himself down into the empty seat booked by his older brother earlier with his hand tucked firmly into the pocket of his brown jacket. He talked with his siblings for a moment or two before pulling a small book out from the pocket of his jacket. He chuckled at something Emmett said and opened the book that was in his hand to read it.

Feeling a heated gaze of someone watching him from far, the bronze haired man looked up from his reading and turned his head to his side to see the new brunette girl watching him over her shoulder. He raised his eyebrows slightly in confused at the look he received from the new girl and slowly turned his attention back to the story as he waited for the bell to ring.

…

"Mr. Molina" greeted a tall blonde haired young man, Mike Newton to his teacher as he presented the older man his new student. The Biology teacher known as Mr. Molina looked up briefly from his paperwork at the greeting and smiled as he greeted one of his students in returned with a warm smile adorned on his face, "Hey, Mike" he said before shifting his attention to the person walking behind the boy, "Oh, yes. Miss Swan" welcomed the kind teacher to his new student as he waited the girl to meet him by the table.

Bella thanked the Newton boy softly under her breath for showing her the lab and slowly entered the class as she glanced around the small room to find familiar faces among the students inside her class. A lone figure sat by the window instantly caught her attention as she raised her brown eyes up from her observation to see one of the Cullen, Adrian, sitting alone on the other side of the class with his book in his hand. She paused slightly in the middle of her track and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Adonis basking by the window. The wind from the fan behind her ruffled her dark brunette wavy hairs which unconsciously caused the said Adonis to stiff at the unexpected strong scent coming out from her.

Adrian, who was reading his old book, instantly froze at the strong freesia scent filling the air around him and slowly shot his darkened gaze up from his book to meet the new girl standing by the fan. Feeling the increasing hot burning thirst inside his throat, he instantly stopped his breathing and quickly shut his book as he turned his head away to the window on his left to hide his slowly darken amber eyes. He moaned in pain at the wonderful smell coming from the new girl in front of his class and covered the lower of his face with his hand as he struggled to keep himself from killing everyone inside the room.

"Hi, can I have the pass?"

Snapping away from her musing, Bella turned her attention back to her new Biology teacher and passed him the said pass for his signature. Mr. Molina thanked her for the pass and signed it as he handed her a book for his class, "Welcome to the class. Here's your stuff okay? And I got your seat right here. So, come on" said the older man as he began to lead the young woman towards an empty seat at the back of the class. Bella thanked the kind teacher and slowly took her seat behind the bronze haired Cullen.

The loud beating of her heart greeted the agony vampire as he forced the predatory side of him into submission with his jaw clenched tightly to prevent himself from losing his control over his thirst for her blood. He closed his eyes for a moment and slowly turned around to face the shy brunette girl with a painful smile adorned on his face, "H-Hi" greeted the bronze haired young man awkwardly to the human girl. God, never in eighty years of immortality had he smell something so delicious. So wonderful that he had to use everything he had to suppress his own desire to drink her.

He swallowed the pooling venom inside his throat and continued to talk to her in hope of avoiding any suspicious about his strange behavior, "B-Bella Swan, isn't it? I'm Adrian Cullen" he said as he introduced himself to his new lab partner.

"…Y-Yeah" answered Bella softly to his greeting as she took a chance to fully look at his appearance. He was no doubt a gorgeous looking young man she ever since seen in her seventeen years of living. He had short dark bronze colored hairs and a perfectly aristocratic face with a strong jaw line. His skin was flawless. As if he was craved on marble. One thing that caught her attention was how pale he was along with his other siblings. I mean, he was so pale that she almost wandered if he even had blood inside him. Not even a hint of flush could be seen from him.

Shaking her head to dismiss her wandering thoughts, she bit her lips lightly in hesitation and couldn't help but leaned closer to him as she looked at the silent Cullen concernedly at the pain adorned on his handsome face, "A-Are you alright?" she asked him timidly as she watched him repeatedly fisted his hand, as if he was struggling to keep something at bay. Something dangerous. "You like you're in pain" she said.

Adrian instantly stiffed at the closeness that he felt from the human girl and slowly nodded as he gave her a painful smile to dismiss her concern about him, "Yeah, I'm fine" he said as he withdrew his hand back under his desk to hide it from the brunette girl beside him, "Just a little stomachache that's all. Must be something I ate during lunch."

Bella blinked at his pathetic excuse and slowly nodded as she turned her attention back to the teacher with deep thought circling inside her mind about his weird behavior. Adrian sighed internally at the changing attention and couldn't help but glanced sideway at the human sitting beside him in interest for her wonderful scent.

…

After spending half of his day in school with burning thirst inside his throat, Adrian quickly got out from the school after his fail attempt of changing his Biology class and went to the parking lot to meet with his family by Edward's silver Volvo. He stalked his way through the crowds of eager students within the parking lot and stood stiffly beside Alice with his jaw clenched tightly against each other to suppress the urge to massacre everyone inside the school.

He took a deep breath of the cold Forks air and couldn't help but release a small moan in relief before opening his dark hungry eyes to his siblings, saying, "I can't believe I managed to survive that" referring to his encounter with the new girl. Edward, who was leaning against his Volvo, narrowed his eyes slightly at the memory replayed inside his brother's head and turned his attention to his petite girlfriend beside him in concerned for his brother, "Alice"

"It's alright. You won't hurt her" answered the seer of the Cullen family, Alice, to Adrian as she hugged Edward's arm in comfort for his concern. Rosalie, who had been listening beside her boyfriend, frowned at the thought of a human knowing about her family and lifted her head up to the said human as she glared at her from the other side of the parking lot, "If she gives you any trouble. We could always kill her" she said.

Emmett snorted at the suggestion and wrapped his arm around her waist affectionately in hope of calming her from her anger regarding the new girl, "Chill out, babe. We can't just kill her" he said as he watched the object of their conversation entering her old truck.

"You're right. Besides, she's the chief daughter. People bound to be suspicious" said Edward in agreed as he turned his attention to the human girl who was watching them from her old Chevy truck, "I think you ought to be absence for a few days. Until you can control your thirst around the girl"

Running his hand through his short dark bronze hairs in frustration, Adrian sighed deeply in defeat and slowly nodded in understand as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest, "It's like being a newborn again" he murmured softly with his eyes darkened in pain at the memories of his newborn phase. The constantly thirst for blood was annoying to him during his time being a newborn vampire. I mean, he had to been kept inside their house for three years before he was confident enough to face the civilization again without massacring them.

Edward's eyes softened as he watched his memories replaying inside his brother's head and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he guided him into his Volvo. Letting himself being pushed towards the back seat, Adrian took a final glance at the red Cherry truck on the side of the parking lot and slowly entered the car as they drove away into the main street.

…

On the side of the parking lot, Bella, who just finished her first day of school, glanced around the sea of students around the parking lot to find a certain bronze haired boy that caught her interest since she first saw him. She looked over a group of students walking passed her and saw the Cullen gathered around the silver Volvo that was parked far away from hers truck. She watched Adrian walked towards his family and silently observed him as he talked with his family.

Looking at the beautiful family, she couldn't help but feel like they talked about her since she often caught the beautiful blonde girl, Rosalie, if she wasn't mistaken, glaring at her across the parking lot. She ducked her head down at the intense glaring from the beautiful blonde girl and opened the door of her truck as she threw her heavy school bag to her passenger seat. She closed the door of her truck and turned around once again to see them but was disappointed to see they already left the parking lot towards the main street. Sighing deeply in defeat, Bella walked to the driver seat and drove her truck away from Forks' High to her house.

…

A few days passed since their encounter and Bella, who had been in school today, couldn't help but wonder about the absence of a certain Cullen. Every day when she entered the cafeteria and the biology lab, she didn't see him. The bronze haired young man, who had caught her attention since the first day she came into school, was absent since the day he claimed he was sick. She was concerned about him and she was began to wonder, was it because of her that he's absent? She noticed that he was fine at that time when she saw him during lunch. He wasn't touched or ate anything on his tray. So, how could he be sick because of something he didn't eat?

Then, after days of wondering, he came back. It was during Biology, when she saw him again. There he was sitting at their usual table, reading a book while waiting for their biology teacher to prepare everything for their root onion experiment. Bella paused suddenly at the entrance of the lab and was surprised to see him again. She was snapped away from her daze by Mike who was playfully flipping his wet cap near her face and chuckled softly for his antic as she hung her jacket by the door. She walked towards her seat and placed her bag down onto the floor beside her stool before giving him a soft smile of greeting.

Adrian, who had been waiting for the brunette girl to meet him by their table, looked up from his book and couldn't help but returned the smile with his own as he closed the opened book inside his hand to greet her, "Hello" he said her as he placed his book away to the side near his school bag that was placed on top of the table by the glass window, "It's nice to see you again"

Bella stared at him for a moment or two, trying to make sure he was real and not her own imagination, and hummed softly under her breath in acknowledge for his greeting as she tucked a few strand of her hairs away from her face behind her slightly red ear, "H-Hi" she answered him as she hid her flushed face slightly away from his view behind her dark brunette hairs, "You've been absent for quite awhile" she said as she looked up at him with concern and curiosity swimming inside her doe-like brown eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" chuckled the bronze haired young man for her concern over his so-called health as he played absently with the Cullen leather wristband on his right wrist while listening to the teacher briefing the student about their little experiment, "I had a food poisoning. So, my dad made me stay home for a few days" he shrugged.

"Oh?"

Adrian gave her a stiff nod for his answer and turned his attention back to Mr. Molina, their Biology teacher, as he began to explain the procedures that require for their experiment, "So…" he trailed off as he turned his head to the side to his lab partner with a beautiful smile adorned on his perfect lips, "How much did I miss?" he asked as he cleared their desk for the experiment.

Bella, who was watched him pushed his book and stationary to the side of the desk, shrugged as she bit her nail shyly, "N-Nothing much" she said as she watched his pale hands took the glass slides given by their teacher moment ago, "Just starting the chapter on Mitosis that's all"

"Really?" smiled Adrian to her as he absently shifted through the glass slides in his hand before placed it back down onto their table for the microscope, "Mind if I borrowed your note?" he asked as he placed the item between the both of them.

"Y-Yeah. Sure"

He took one of the glass slides from the table and placed it underneath the microscope helpfully before pushing the said microscope to his lab partner for her to start their experiment, "Ladies first" he said cheekily as he waited for her to look through the scope. Bella hesitantly took the microscope with her and looked through scope to see the phases on their onion root cell, "Prophase" she said to him confidently as she pulled away from the scope to see him wrote the answer down onto their answering sheet.

"Mind if I take a look?"

The brunette girl looked up from her musing about his elegant hand writing and nodded as she pushed the microscope back towards him to confirm her finding. Adrian smiled in polite for her gesture and took the microscope with him to see it for himself, "Yup. That's prophase alright" grinned the bronze haired man in agreed for her correct answer.

"Like I said"

Chuckled, he changed the glass slide with the other one and looked through the scope to see the next phase of mitosis in their onion root cell, "It's anaphase" he said as he wrote the answer down onto the paper.

"You mind, if I check?"

"Sure" humored Adrian to her request as he pushed the microscope towards his dark brunette lab partner for her to see. Bella took the microscope to her side of the table and looked through it with a hint of amuse smile adorned on her lips for his correct answer, "Anaphase"

"Like I said"

Both of them chuckled at their antic and continued the experiment as Adrian took the microscope back with him and changed the slide with their last ones. He looked through the scope for the final phase of mitosis and hummed softly under his breath as he pushed it away to write the final answer on the paper, "It's metaphase" he said as he pushed the microscope to her for her to confirm it for herself, "Want to check it?" he asked.

"I believe you"

Finished with their work early than they expected, both of the lab partners sat at their table awkwardly and watched as the other students inside their class struggled to identify the phases they found on their own glass slides.

Adrian looked down at the pen inside his hand and began to twirl it around for a moment in boredom as he took a peek at the human sitting beside him, "So" he began as he placed his pen down on top of his paper to give her his full attention, "How are you feeling?" asked the Cullen to the human girl as he turned his body around to fully face the shy brunette in hope of making a conversation with her while they waited for the class to end, "I mean, I know Arizona is completely different from Forks. You know, with the cold and the rain" he said as he turned his attention to the rain outside of the window to prove his point, "But why you willing to let go of the heat and sun for something gloomy like this?"

Bella followed the line of his sight towards the pouring rain outside of the glass window and couldn't help but released a deep sigh in defeat as she tucked a few strand of her hairs away from the side of her behind her ear, "I-It's complicated" she said as she bit her lips slightly at the thought of her getting wet with her hand absently played with the lose thread at the edge of her sweater sleeves.

"I'm sure I can keep up" smiled the bronze haired young man softly as he leaned his upper body heavily onto his elbows towards the shy girl. Bella bit her lower lip slightly with her front upper teeth and sighed as she told him the reason why she willing to move from her home in Arizona to Forks, "Well, My mom remarried and…" she trailed off as she struggled to search for the right words to describe her situation.

"So, you don't like the guy or something?" questioned Adrian helpfully as he passed their answering sheet to John, one of their classmates who was given a task to collect all of the answering sheets before packing his things into his bag as he waited for the bell to ring.

"No! That's not it" denied Bella as she tucked her wavy brunette hair once behind her ear, "Phil's really nice" she said as she couldn't help but noticed the color of his eyes were different before his absence.

The school bell rang and the students, who were sitting inside the lab, began to pack their things into their bags eagerly as they listened to the middle aged teacher announcing the pair who managed to get all correct answer on their little experiment, "Alright" said Mr. Molina loudly to his students as he took the golden onion from his desk, "Before we leave, I want to announce the pair who managed to get all the correct answer. This golden onion goes to Adrian Cullen and Isabella Swan"

The sound of the students clapping accompanied the pair as they thanked the kind teacher for the golden onion. Adrian shook the teacher's hand and gave the golden onion to Bella with a beautiful smile adorned on his aristocratic face. Bella shyly took the offered onion and left the lab along with him as well as the other students into the school's hallway. Adrian, who was still curious about the human girl's life, followed her towards her locker not far from the lab and stood patiently by her side as he continued their conversation early during the Biology, "Then why didn't you move with your mother and Phil?" he asked as he watched her placed some of her books into the locker.

Bella shut her locker and turned around to face the handsome bronze haired Adonis as she crossed her arms firmly against her chest, as if to shield herself from the embarrassment she felt for having his full attention on her, "Well" she paused, "Phil's a minor league baseball player, therefore he travels a lot and that made my mom unhappy so I decided to move up here for awhile" she shrugged as she bit her lips anxiously for his reaction to her words.

"…That's very thoughtful of you" said the Cullen with a hint of surprised in his smooth deep voice as he gave her a warm smile for her thoughtfulness, "You're willing to sacrifice your happiness just for your mother to be happy. Your mother must be blessed to have such a thoughtful daughter as you"

Blushing at the compliment she received from him, the shy brunette young woman tucked her hair behind her ear and couldn't help but leaned closer to him as she gazed deeply into his eyes, "Hey, did you get contacts?" she asked him in returned in hope of changing the subject away from herself as she watched his bright molten amber eyes slowly began to darken as minutes passed.

"No" answered the bronze haired boy casually to her as he tucked his pale hands deeply into the pocket of his brown jacket, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes" she began, "They were black the last time I saw you and now, they're like golden brown. They also getting darker"

The owner of the said eyes silenced for moment or two as he took all of her words into thought and couldn't help but released a humorless chuckle as he shook his head at her musing, "Nah, that's maybe that's fluorescent or something" he said as he flickered his gaze away from hers in hope of dismissing the subject regarding his eyes.

The Cullen hesitantly backed himself away from the human girl and tilted his head slightly as he excused himself, "Well, I had to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope" he said with a small fake smile upon his face as he turned his back to her to hide the fear swimming inside his eyes. Giving her one last glance over his shoulder, he walked down the busy hallways and slowly disappeared into the crowd.

…

"You're early"

Adrian looked up from the written words inside his old book at the voice and smiled as he greeted his siblings with his back leaned heavily against the door of Edward's silver Volvo, "Yeah, I finished my project early so the teacher let me out earlier than he expected. Besides, I'm his favorite student" bragged the bronze haired Cullen cheekily to them which earned him a loud laugh from the ever playful Emmett, "So? You guys ready to go?"

He went to the back seat of Edward's car along with his other siblings and couldn't help but took a glance at Bella who was standing by her truck on the other side of the parking lot. Meeting her brown eyes gaze with his golden brown ones, the bronze haired young Cullen gave the human girl a small smile of farewell and opened the door of the car when a high-pitched squealing sound snapped his attention away from her to a black van belonged to a kid named Tyler.

Seeing the van barreled towards her out of control, Adrian ran as fast as he could through the frozen students and cars inside the parking lot and pulled the human girl into his embrace as he shielded her from the van with his bare hand. He pushed the van away from them and looked down to her with fear and horror swimming inside his golden eyes.

Bella, who was still shaken from the incident, looked up to her savior and couldn't help but gasped in surprised to see Adrian, who was on the side of lot moment ago, suddenly appeared in front of her to save her from being flattened by Tyler's van, "How did you-!"

"Oh my God! Bella!"

"Someone! Call 911!"

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Bella?!"

Fear of being discovered by the other students around them, Adrian gently withdrew his arm away from her petite waist and slowly disappeared behind her truck as the students began to make their way towards the scene. He ran back to his family who were still standing at the same spot earlier before the accident and looked up at them with guilt flashed inside his eyes as he entered the car.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, Rosalie, who sat beside him inside the Volvo, began to rant him with her beautiful face rage in pure anger for his stupid action of saving the new human girl from her death in front of people around the school parking lot, "What have you done?!" she exclaimed, "Are you retarded or something?! What were you thinking? Do you know how much danger that you put us through just to save her? There were probably fifteen kids saw what happened out there-!"

"What was I supposed to do, then?" snapped Adrian in distressed to her as he ran his cold shaky hand through his short bronze colored hairs, "Let her die? Think, Rosalie. You know how much I desire for her blood. If I didn't save her, I'll massacre everyone within the lot. You told me yourself that you don't want to move again so suck it up and let me handle this! "

With those final words, Adrian got out from the car while it was still moving and slowly disappeared into the forest beside the road as he made his way towards the hospital to see the human girl. He emerged from the bushes beside the main entrance and dusted his clothes in hope to clearing any hint of dirt during his run before entering the hospital where the leader of his Coven worked. He walked down the hallway to the E.R. and opened the door to see his father; Carlisle examined Bella for any further injuries with Chief Swan standing beside her in concern.

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No sign of head trauma. I think you'll be just fine" smiled Carlisle to his patient as he looked down once again at the clipboard for further information on the new girl.

Bella shifted slightly on the bed and looked up at the handsome doctor with curiosity inside her doe-like brown eyes, "You know, it would've been a lot worse if Adrian wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way" she said as she watched the doctor closely for any hint of about Adrian's ability.

"Adrian?" questioned Chief Swan in surprised as he shot the doctor a look at his son's name, "Your boy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so far. He was nowhere near me"

Clearing his throat to stop her from revealing anymore details about him to her father, Adrian walked further into the room and looked up to the brunette young woman with a small stiff smile upon his face, "Bella" greeted the said savior as he gave the chief a nod in greeting, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Bella, who was babbling about Adrian's daring action of saving her from her death, turned around at the smooth familiar voice and was surprised to see the object of her talk standing behind her with a stiff smile on his handsome face, "Adrian" she gasped as she didn't expected to see him so soon after the incident at the school lot, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on you" answered the bronze haired man with his darken golden eyes flickered momentarily to his father before shifting it back to her as he tucked his pale cold hands deeper into the pocket of his jeans, "You could've have die if it weren't for me standing behind you all those time"

"Wha-?"

"Well" cut Dr. Cullen, preventing her from questioning his son any further than necessary as he gave the chief a winning smile as well as a soft friendly pat upon his shoulder, "She's good to go. If she had any dizziness or nausea, bring her back here for further check-up"

With that, Chief Charlie Swan thanked the kind doctor for his time and told Bella to meet him at the waiting room by the reception as he went out to sign some paperwork. Leaving the two teenagers alone, Bella bit her lips anxiously for his sudden appearance inside the room and slowly stood up from the bed to make her way towards the door. The steady sound of his footstep hitting the floor alerted her of his presence as he followed her out from the E.R. into the hallway, "Well?" asked the bronze haired Cullen to the human as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving, "Are you going to say anything?"

Hesitated, Bella pulled her arm away from his grip and crossed it tightly against her chest, as if to shield herself from him, with curiosity and desperation for truth flashed inside her beautiful brown eyes as she took a deep breath to calm herself down in an attempt of seeking for truth about the mysterious Cullen, "H-How…" stuttered the ever shy brunette as she questioned him for what happened back then at the school lot, "How did you get over to me so fast?" she asked.

"I was standing behind you, Bella."

"No" she denied as she gave the young man a knowing glare for his pathetic lie, "You were next to your brother's car across the lot."

"No. I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

Agitated by her need for truth, the bronze haired Cullen ran his pale cold hand through his hair and pursed his lips slightly as he looked up at her with defeat swirling inside his amber orbs, "…If I say I don't know. Will you let it go?" he asked, hoping to drop the matter off as he glanced over her shoulder to see his father standing at the end of the hallway, listening to their conversation with a concern look upon his handsome face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" scowled Bella in disbelieved as she watched him flickered his gaze away from hers towards the tiles floor beneath them; "You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, nobody's gonna believe you, so-"

"I wasn't gonna tell anybody" she interrupted him with her brown eyes widened in sincerity as she waited for the man to tell her the reason and how he save her from her death, "I just need to know the truth that's all"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" growled the savior irritatingly to the human girl as he raised his intense gaze up with anger and frustration. The said human girl was stunned at the anger she received from him and couldn't help but stuttered her thank to him while she stood her ground in attempt of finding the truth.

Minutes passed between them and Adrian, who had been agitated by her constantly questioning, began to sigh in defeat at her stubbornness as he leaned closer to the shy brunette in hope intimidate her with his inhuman, dark amber eyes, "You're not going to let this go, are you?" questioned the man knowingly as she shook her head.

"No"

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment then"

With those final words, he turned his back to the girl and walked down the hallway to meet his father who was still standing at the end of hallway for his son. Bella watched her savior walked away from her with sadness and frustration inside her brown eyes and bit her lips tightly to stop herself from crying like a little girl for his action before she turned away to meet her father by the reception.

The next day, Bella stood by her old Chevy truck and glanced around the parking lot for the bronze haired young man in hope for confronting him once again about the incident before her observation was interrupted by Mike, who stood directly in front of her, blocking her view with a boyish smile on his face, "Look at you, huh? You're alive" he joked with his arms raised dramatically into the skies as if he was grateful for her to be alive and not six-foot under.

She chuckled slightly at his joked and shrugged as she tucked her hands deeply into her jacket, "Yeah, I know. False alarm, I guess" she said as she looked over his shoulder to see the person she been looking for stood patiently beside his other siblings, not far from her. She watched Adrian talked momentarily with his brother, Edward along with his girlfriend/adopted sister, Alice before glancing slightly to her direction with a small smirk on his handsome face.

"So, what do you think?"

Snapping herself back to reality, Bella turned her attention back to the Newton boy before her and stuttered as she tried to recall the things he said to her moment ago, "About what?" she asked.

"Do you want to go? Prom? With me?"

A pair of deep brown eyes blinked in surprised at the invitation and frowned as she bit her lips slightly with her front teeth, struggling to find the right word to decline him with her attention occasionally turned to the man standing behind him, "I'm sorry, Mike" she said, "Prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea with me. I have something that weekend anyway. I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend."

"You can't go another weekend?"

"Non-refundable ticket" shrugged the brunette girl as she tucked a few strand of her hairs away from her face behind her ear. She turned her head to one of her friends standing with the teacher near the school busses and smiled as she motioned the Newton boy to take a look at the dirty blonde haired girl waving at them, "Maybe you should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you"

Downtrodden, Mike plastered a fake happy smile on his boyish face and walked away from her towards Jessica with a deep sigh emitted from his lips. Mr. Molina, who was just finished gathering all the permission slip, looked up at a few of his students who were still roaming around the lot and called out to them to enter the bus quickly for their field trip. Bella entered the second bus and took a seat in the middle of the bus beside Angela.

At the Botany Park, the students were walking aimless through the large green house, glancing and touching the plants curiously as the sound of their teacher lecturing them about bio-compost accompanied the students in their tour inside the Botany Park. Bella took a moment to glance at the small cute plant on the shelves beside her and was startled by another presence standing behind her.

"Hello" greeted the bronze haired Adonis to her as he admired the same plant that she was looking at from behind, "So, I heard Newton asked you to prom" he said as he touched the green leaves with his cold icy pale hand before lifting his bright golden brown gaze into her warm brown ones, "and you decline him"

"How do you know about that?" questioned the brunette girl in surprised as she followed her classmates through the aisle towards the entrance of the large green house. Adrian walked beside the human girl and shrugged as he tucked his hands firmly into his leather jacket.

Walking together side by side in silence, Bella took a glance at the handsome young man beside her and sighed as she tucked her stray hairs away from the side of her heart shaped face, "Well, are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?" she asked, waiting for the man to answer her as she glanced around the green house absentmindedly.

"…No"

"Why?"

"Because it's better this way"

"Bella!"

A sudden call of her name interrupted them as they turned to see one of her friends, Jessica walked towards her gleefully with a huge happy smile adorned on her beautiful face, "Guess who asked me to prom?" she said before giving the young Cullen who was standing beside her friend a glance as she told her about Mike.

Seeing Bella distracted by her friend, Adrian walked away from the girls to give them the privacy they needed and looked among the students for his siblings. He caught up with them and couldn't help but rolled his eyes at the lovey dovey scene created by his two siblings, "Oh, get a room you two" he said as he watched Edward tucked one of the small flower he took from somewhere among the plants around them behind Alice's ear.

Alice giggled happily at her boyfriend for her gift and pecked the older bronze haired Cullen chastely onto his cold lips before sticking her tongue out to her younger brother at his teasing, "Oh, hush you" scolded the small ebony haired girl as she hugged Edward's right arm firmly onto her chest. Edward laughed at the mumbling thought inside his brother's head and kissed his mate's forehead affectionately as they walked together, following their classmate, "So, how's your conversation with the girl? Did she tell anyone about it?"

"No" shook the younger bronze haired man as he followed his siblings out from the green house, "I don't why she didn't tell anyone about it. She just keeps on asking me for the truth."

"That's good" said Edward as he looked down to his petite mate who was in deep trance. Alice blinked her bright amber eyes and smiled as she squeezed his arm softly to ease his worry about their family, "Don't worry. She won't tell anyone. In fact, she's going be my best friend if Adrian could get his act together" scolded the seer as she steered Edward away for some privacy. Adrian rolled his eyes at her cryptic answer and sighed as he made his way towards the bus.

"Adrian!"

A call of his name stopped the bronze haired Cullen in the middle of his track as he turned around to see Bella running towards him. He waited for the brunette girl to catch up with him and leaned heavily against the side of the school bus for her as he tucked his hands firmly inside the pocket of his jacket. Bella slowed her running into a fast walk and stopped in front of the handsome Adonis with an irritated look upon her beautiful face, "Well?" she said.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me why you think it's better for me to not know about how you save me?"

Sighing, Adrian ran his hand through his short bronze colored hairs exasperatingly for her need of questioning him and said, "Can we forget about it?" as he turned away to continue his walk towards the door of their school bus.

"No" stopped Bella as she caught his arm with her hand to prevent him from leaving her behind just like he did back then at the hospital. Adrian let her stopped his escape even though he could easily broke her grip with his supernatural strength but ignored it for her safety as he turned around to see the human girl, "Bella, we shouldn't be friends" explained the bronze haired Cullen tiredly as he gently pulled his arm away from her grip to cross it firmly against his broad chest.

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier" she said, "I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

Stunned by her words, he clenched his jaw tightly at the thought of him being regret for saving her and frowned as he looked at her with anger swirling inside his gaze, "What, you think I regret saving you?" he asked.

"I can see you do with the way you avoided my question" answered Bella as she hung her head down to hide the hurt and sadness within her eyes. She bit her lips thoughtfully and raised her head up high towards the handsome bronze haired Adonis as she looked deeply into his bright amber eyes, "I just…I don't know why" she trailed off, hoping for him to answer her as she watched him sighed deeply in defeat.

"You don't know anything, Bella."

"Hi." An unfamiliar feminine voice greeted them as they both turned around to see Adrian's siblings, Edward and Alice if she mistaken, walking towards them with a small smile adorned on their beautiful face, "Are you gonna be riding with us?" questioned the petite dark haired girl to Bella as she hugged her boyfriend's arm affectionately which earned her a peck on her forehead from the older bronze haired man in attempt of stopping her from making the human girl joined them which might agitated their brother more than he is, "Alice. Love, our bus is full remembered?" scolded Edward gently to his mate as he sent her a pointed look before shifting it to his tense brother standing in front of the girl.

Seeing the pointed look from her mate, Alice sighed deeply in defeat and couldn't help but sent a glare at Adrian's direction before giving the girl a sweet smile, "Oh, right. I see you then, Bella." She said, leaving both of them alone by the school bus as she walked through the door of their bus with her lover following her from behind.

"Y-Yeah"

Adrian rolled his eyes at the look he received from his sister and turned his back to Bella as he followed them into the school bus. He took a seat behind his siblings at the back of the school bus and couldn't help but looked out from the glass window beside him towards the brunette girl who was sitting inside the other bus beside theirs. He watched her took a seat next to Angela and sighed as he faced his petite sister with a small frown on his face regarding the interaction that she had with the human girl, "What are you doing, Alice?" he asked as he folded his arms casually on the back of their seat.

Alice turned around at the annoying presence behind her and glared at her irritating bronze haired brother with a 'Are-you-stupid' look on her face, "I'm trying to help you, Ian" answered the pixie-like vampire to him as she leaned herself warmly against her mate's side, "You need to stop being a coward and confront her"

"And what? Telling her the truth. Alice-"

"She's gonna be one of us, Ian" cut Alice firmly as she pulled Edward's left arm around her shoulder to play with his Cullen crest leather wristband, "I see it" she said as she looked deeply into his own bright golden brown with a knowing smile on her lips for the vision she saw regarding the human girl and her brother.

"Well, your vision is subjective Alice. Nothing is set on stone yet" argued Adrian as he turned his gaze out through the window.

Hearing the agitated thoughts circling inside his brother's head, Edward pulled his mate closer to his side and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek in hope of distracting her away from their brother, "Adrian is right, Alice. Maybe we should let it be, love" he said.

"Edward-"

"Hush"

Seeing both of his siblings basking in each other love, Adrian couldn't help but felt a small twinge of envy and sadness inside his unbeaten heart as he turned his gaze away from them towards the scenery flashing through the glass window. All of the members inside his Coven were mated except him. So, seeing and watching them interacted with each other made him felt jealous and longing as he wondered if he would even had a mate of his own to share every moment of his immortal life with. Adrian shook himself away from his musing and slowly stood up from his seat as he followed the students out from the school bus after they've arrived at the school lot towards the cafeteria.

…

Entering the cafeteria later than she used to, Bella placed her bag down onto the empty beside Angela and couldn't help but glanced over the students towards the Cullen's table. Adrian, who was reading his old book, looked up at the feeling of someone watching him and smiled as he met the shy brunette gaze with his own. She hesitantly returned his smile with her own and turned her attention back to her friends as she listened to them planning their trip to a beach down the Quileute Rez. She agreed to their invitation and excused herself as she made her way to the salad bar. She took a medium size bowl and began to arrange her salad according to her likes.

"Edible art?"

Startled in surprised, she accidently knocked her red apple out from her food tray and was stunned to see a foot kicked the apple back up into the air before it could fell onto the ground underneath it. A pair of pale hands instantly cupped the glorious red apple and presented it to her with an amuse smile adorned on the owner of the said hands face. Bella thanked him for saving her apple and took it from his icy cold hands as she took her tray to find something for her salad, "No" she answered his previous question as she let him followed her around the counter, "I just like my salad to be organize so I know where they are when I'm eating it"

"Hmm. OCD?"

"Just picky"

Adrian nodded in understand as he tucked his hands deeply into his dark red hoodie, "Anyway, I remembered you asked me about how I save you that other day. So, I thought I wanna know your theories about it" said the bronze haired Cullen as he gave took a few of the napkin and placed it onto her tray which earned him an amuse look from the owner of the tray.

"Well" trailed Bella off as she took a few scope of the cherry tomatoes into her bowl, "I have considered radioactive spider and kryptonite"

"Really? Do I look like a superhero to you?"

Silenced, she turned her attention to her companion beside her and looked deeply into his bright golden brown eyes with unreadable emotion swirling within her doe-like brown orbs, "You save me, Adrian. You're my superhero"

Adrian, who was stunned by the sincerity inside her voice, looked up from the green salad inside her bowl and plastered a stiff smile as he took her red apple from her tray, "But what if I'm not the hero?" he said, "What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You're not." Bella denied as she turned around to face him, "I can see what you're trying to pull off, but I see that it's just to keep people away from you" she said as she watched him bounced the red apple absently between his hands with a thoughtful look upon his face. Seeing the deep red apple inside his cold pale hands, she couldn't help but imagined the apple as a heart that was held by his hands, "It's a mask" she continued as she turned her attention back to the Adonis before her, "Besides, if you're really the bad guy, you won't be saving me that day"

Tightening his hold slightly around the red apple without bruising it, he released a soft humorless chuckle and smiled as he placed the apple back onto her tray, "You're weird" he said as he leaned himself against the bar while he waited for her to pick which gravy she would want inside her salad, "I never met someone like you before"

"Why don't we just hang out?" she asked as she poured a decent amount of gravy into her salad, "Everybody's going to the beach. Come with us."

"Which beach?"

"La Push"

Hearing the name of the beach, a hint of disappointment flickered inside his eyes as he gave her a deep sigh in apology for her invitation, "…I don't know" he said as he glanced over his shoulder to see her friends as well as his family watching them from far, probably wondering about what they're talking about except for Edward who was giving him a glare for his thought of joining her to the Quileute's Land, "I don't really think your friends want me to come"

"I'm sure they won't mind."

Shifting his attention back to her hopeful face, Adrian cracked a small smile on his coral colored lips and shook his head as he declined her offer, "…Maybe next time, Bella" he said as he slowly backed himself away from her and made his way back to his seat within his family by their table. Unknown to the bronze haired young man, a pair of deep brown eyes watched him walking away from her with disappointment within her eyes as she walked away from the bar towards her own table to wallow herself in pity.

…

"Ian. I need your help!"

The owner of the nickname raised his head from his laptop screen and turned around to see one of his siblings, Alice, skipped through the door of his room with a huge smile on her face. Adrian clicked the save button on his written document and sighed deeply as he closed the laptop to give his sister his undivided attention, "What is it, Alice?" he said as he leaned heavily against his chair with his arms crossed firmly against his broad chest.

"I need to pick up something for me in Port Angeles" she grinned as she hand him a receipt of the said item. He took the offered receipt and couldn't help but raised eyebrows at the tiny words written within the small piece of paper, "Can't you just didn't ask Edward?" asked the bronze haired Cullen to her as he folded the receipt and placed into the breast pocket of his light blue long sleeves shirt to do her bedding.

"Nope" giggled the petite dark haired vampire as her said mate flashed beside her with a huge grin on his face, anticipating for some alone time together with his mate, "Edward and I are going to hunt early this evening and since you had nothing else to do then writing your story. You might as well get it for me" she shrugged as she left her sibling alone inside his room to do her bidding with Edward following her every footstep, eyeing the sensual sway of her hips with his dark hungry eyes as they left the house for their 'hunt'.

Rolling his eyes upwards towards the heaven, Adrian stood up from his seat near his working desk and took his black leather jacket off from the back of his seat as he made his way towards his shelves near the entrance of his room. He took his unused car keys from the shelves and walked out from his room to the garage. He turned the light on and made his way to his black R8 Audi with a huge smile on his face. He caressed the smooth surface of his favorite ride with his icy cold hand and slowly opened the driver door as he turned on the ignition. The sound of his car purring to life greeted the owner as he pulled out from the large garage of the glassy house and drove it towards Port Angeles.

After spending two hours or so driving and picking up the things Alice's requested, he walked out from the store and couldn't help but spotted a familiar looking brunette girl walking down the street ahead of him. He fastened his pace and slowed it down after he managed to catch up his human girl, "Hey, Bella" greeted the bronze haired young man to her which earned him a loud squeal in surprised for his sudden appearance.

"Adrian" startled Bella as she turned around to see the handsome bronze haired Adonis, "God. You nearly give me a heart attack. What're you doing here?" she asked as she looked down at the large bag in his pale hand. Adrian tucked his free right hand into the pocket of his black leather jacket and shrugged as he unconsciously walked her up towards his car not far from here, "I came to pick up something for Alice. What about you?" he asked as he turned his darken amber eyes into her deep brown ones.

"I-I just went to the bookstore and buy some book that's all…"

"I see" answered the bronze haired Cullen as he glanced around the street and couldn't help but remembered one particular bookstore belonged to one of the Quileute's people somewhere within these street, "Isn't there a Quileute's bookstore around here?" he murmured as he studied her closely for any reaction about the certain bookstore.

Bella's eyes widened in surprised at his knowledge and couldn't help but stuttered as she struggled to keep her panic down in attempt of avoiding any suspicious about her sudden interest in the Quileute's legend, "Y-Yeah" she began as she tucked a few strand of her dark brunette hairs behind her slightly red ear, "W-Well, I went to La Push that other days and I thought I want to more about them and their legends"

"Huh. That's interesting. I never knew you like something like that. I could have brought some of my books about legends and such if you like" answered Adrian casually as he ignored the constant nagging inside his head about her sudden interest in the Quileute's legend that could probably lead her of the existence of his family.

Plastered a stiff smile on his face, he leaded the shy brunette girl to his Audi and offered her a ride to the restaurant where her friends gathered after buying their dresses for the prom. Bella accepted his offer and entered the car as he drove them through the downtown of Port Angeles towards the Italian restaurant near the Black Diamond's Dress shop. He parked his car on the side of the road near the said restaurant and looked out through his tinted window to see her friends walking out from the restaurant. Bella pulled her seatbelt off of her and turned around to meet the driver with a small relief smile adorned on her lips, "Thanks for the ride" she said, "If you weren't there, I'll be probably lost"

"Yeah, no problem"

Seeing her friends, Jessica and Angela, came out from the restaurant, she opened the door of the passenger seat and quickly made her way to her anxious looking friends with an apologetic look upon her flushed face, "Hey, you guys. I'm sorry I just…"

"Where were you?" cut Angela worriedly as she looked at her friend up and down in search for injuries and such before pulling her into a big hug, "We left you messages" she said as she pulled herself away to give Jessica the opportunity to hug their friend as well.

Jessica took it and hugged her new friend with a deep sigh in relief emitted from her lips, "Yeah, we waited so long for you" added the dirty blonde haired woman as she let her go from her embrace, "But we were, like, starving so, we…"

"Hello." A smooth deep voice cut in between the two friends as both, Jessica and Angela, turned their attention away from their brunette haired friend to see the speaker. Seeing Adrian Cullen standing behind Bella, both of them was stunned in surprised at his sudden presence and couldn't help but glanced between Bella and him suspiciously in hope of finding whether there were something between those two.

Adrian smiled in a polite for their attention and nodded in acknowledge as he pushed his hands deeply into the pocket of his leather jacket, "I'm sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We just sorta run into each other and got talking" explained the Cullen to them as he waited for the girls to snap themselves back from their musing.

"Y-Yeah, we totally understand" stuttered Jessica as she bit her lips to suppress the urge to giggle at the handsome Cullen, "We're just about to leave. So, Bella, do you want you to leave with us or-?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to buy Bella some dinner since I've made her miss it with you guys. I'll drive her home" interrupted Adrian as he shifted his gaze slightly to the said brunette with a look on his face, hoping for her to agree with his invitation as he motioned for her to join him.

Taking a moment of consideration for his tempting offer, Bella nodded in agreed and bid her friends goodbye as she followed him into the restaurant. They took a small table of two in the middle of the crowded room and waited for the waitress to take their order. Bella ordered mushroom ravioli and a glass of coke while Adrian ordered a steamy cup of black coffee to warm his icy cold body.

A young waitress, probably within her early twenties, greeted both of them and placed a plate of mushroom ravioli onto the table before turning her attention to the beautiful man sitting before her, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" asked the waitress flirtatiously as she gave him a free show of her cleavage in hope of taking his attention on her instead of the dull brunette girl.

Adrian shook his head in decline for her offer and circled the rim of his cup of coffee absently with the tips of his fingers as he waited for the waitress to leave. Frowning, the waitress turned away from them and mumbled incoherently underneath her breath for his lack of interest on her as she returned to her work. Bella, who had been watching the waitress trying to flirt with him, began to snort softly for the waitress's failure and took a bite of her mushroom ravioli with her eyes watching his every move, "So, are you going to tell me anything?" she asked, placing the forks down onto the plate as she waited for the bronze haired Adonis to answer her unspoken question.

"About what?"

"About the things we've been talking about the other day?" she said as she placed both of her elbows on top of the round wooden table separated between them, "I thought you're gonna tell me whether my theories were right or wrong"

"Did I?"

"Yes"

Hesitated, he took a small sip of his black coffee to warm his icy cold body up into a suitable temperature and raised his dark amber eyes into her warm brown ones with a stiff smile adorned on his soft coral colored lips, "Well, how about you eat first? After you finish it, I'll give you some hint" answered the man as he motioned for her to finish her dinner first in attempt of dodging the matter for awhile.

"Can't you just directly tell me about it?"

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I literally can't tell you, Bella" answered Adrian as he combed his hand through his short bronze colored hairs exasperatingly. He was in a tight place. He had tried to diffuse the situation but still nothing could deceit her. He took a deep breath to calm his anxious nerves and was struggled to find the right words to explain his situation without revealing to her about the existence of their kind, "But it doesn't mean you can't find it for yourself but before you do any digging about it, beware of the danger you'll put yourself into. I just need to know whether you're willing to risk yourself for my secret or just let it be as it was before you met me"

"…Are you that dangerous?" questioned Bella as she watched him closely.

Adrian silenced for a moment or two at the question asked by the brunette girl and began to look up from his cup of coffee with a thoughtful expression upon his face. After debating the pros and cons regarding the matter, he shook his head away from his musing and motioned his head towards her full plate, telling her to finish her meal.

Reluctantly agreed to do so, Bella finished her dinner in the recorded time and stood up from her seat as she watched him paid for both of them with his credit card. He leaded her out from the restaurant towards his R8 Audi and opened the passenger seat for the young lady before he made his way to the driver seat. He turned on the ignition and began to drive them through Port Angeles into the highway as they made their journey to the old town, Forks.

After spending half an hour in awkward silence, the brunette fidgeted slightly within her seat and couldn't help but took an occasionally glance at the silent man sitting next to her in the driver seat as she bit her lower lips in attempt of finding the right word to describe their situation. They had been beating around the bushes for weeks now and she wondered if one of them would ever give up and let it go without making such a fuss about it. But unfortunately, both of them were stubborn as a bull. Each wouldn't back down even though they desperately want it to end.

Tucking a few strand of her wavy brunette hair behind her ear, Bella took a deep breath to calm herself down from the intense silence surrounded them and turned her body fully to her left to face the driver, "What are we?" questioned the brunette human girl softly under her breath as she watched him shifted his dark amber gaze momentarily to her before returned it back to the road.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a left turn into the conjunction leading to Forks.

"I mean, you said we're shouldn't be friends and yet here you are giving me a ride home and talking to me like a friend would. So, I was wondering. If we are friend…" she trailed off as she watched him closely for any reaction about her referring him as a friend and maybe something more in the future.

"…And what do you think?" questioned the bronze haired man in returned once again for her words as he pulled his eyes away from the road to meet her.

Her pair of warm brown eyes was swirling with unreadable emotion as she took a moment of silence to think about the relationship that she had with the mysterious young man, "I think…" she began as she recalled of the interaction that they had together. The occasion smile sending between them, the conversation that they had together. Yes, they were friend. "I think we are friend and yet you reluctantly admit it" she said as she anxiously waited for him to deny her claim.

Hearing her claim on their relationship, a warm soft smile slowly occurred across his lips as he nodded in agreed, "Yes, we are friend" admitted the bronze haired Adonis as he turned his attention back to the road. If he had kept his gaze on her long enough, he would have notice a huge smile as well as a hint of blush occurred on the shy brunette's face as she looked at him with love and happiness swimming within her warm brown eyes.

A black R8 Audi instantly entered the Forks bonder as they drove through the small town before slowing slightly near the police station to see the commotion happening there. Bella looked up over the windshield and was frowned in confused and concerned to see her father's cruiser, "Wait" she said as she took off her seatbelt to get a closer look at the cars around the parking lot, "What is going on? My dad's still here. Can you pull in?" she asked as she turned her gaze to the driver.

"Sure" nodded the bronze haired man in agreed as he drove his car into the parking lot. He parked his black R8 Audi at the empty space near the entrance and turned his engine off as both of them got out from his car to meet Carlisle who was just got out from the station. Adrian closed the door behind him and walked up to meet his father with suspicious and concern plastered upon his face, "Dad, what's going on?" questioned the young Cullen to his father as he pushed his icy cold hands deeply into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Carlisle looked up at the familiar voice belonged to one of his son and smiled as he greeted his Childe, "Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place" he said before turning his attention to the brunette girl standing beside him, "I just examined the body"

"He died? How?"

"Animal attack" he said as he sent a knowing look at his Childe. Adrian narrowed his eyes slightly at the look and gave his Sire a brief nod understandingly about the so-called animal attack before shifting his dark amber eyes at the brunette girl next to him.

Bella, who was surprised by the animal attack, couldn't help but wondered about it as she bit her lips lightly in deep thought, "Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?" asked the human girl to the doctor as she watched him looked down briefly onto his Rolex wristwatch.

Carlisle looked up from his watch at the question and reluctantly admitted relationship between those animal attacks as well as the others near their little old town, "Most likely" answered the handsome doctor as he looked over her shoulder to his son.

"Well, it's getting closer to town, then."

"Bella" interrupted Adrian as he placed his hand onto her shoulder to catch her attention away from the matter, "You should go inside and see your father. He's must be worry about you. Especially with these animal attacks"

Startled in surprised by his icy touch, the brunette young woman reluctantly nodded in agreed and slowly walked up to the entrance door with uneasiness plastered upon her face. She paused suddenly in the middle of her track and turned around to meet her new friend with a small smile adorned on her flush lips, "I see you later then" she said as she waited for him to meet her gaze.

Adrian looked up away from his father and couldn't help but gave her a warm smile in returned as he gave her his goodbye. He watched her entered the police station towards the office and walked away to his car that was parked right in front of the main entrance. He turned his ignition on and began to follow Carlisle's black Mercedes from behind as they drove through the small town towards their house near the La Push border.

Parking his black R8 Audi beside Carlisle's Mercedes inside the garage, he got out from the driver seat and closed the door behind him as he entered the living room to meet with his family. He shrugged his jacket off from his shoulder and placed it onto the back of the unoccupied loveseat as he took his seat. Carlisle, who was the first to enter the living room before Adrian, made his way to his mate and gave her a kiss on her lips in greeting. Esme smiled warmly at his action and returned the kiss with her own as she took his briefcase into her hands.

Rosalie, who was absently browsing through a fashion magazine, looked up from the cute picture of dresses on her magazine to her Sire and frowned as she asked him about the rumor that she heard from the students, "Carlisle, it is true. Are they getting closer?" questioned the beautiful blonde haired young lady in concerned about the so-called animal attack as she closed the newest fashion magazine on her laps to give him her full attention regarding the serious matter.

Carlisle loosed his light blue tie slightly from the collar of his white shirt and sighed as he unbuttoned the end of his long sleeves, "It seems so" answered the blonde haired vampire to his family as he turned his attention to the dark haired petite vampire sitting beside his first Childe while folding the end of his sleeves up onto his elbows, "Alice, do you have any vision about the visitors?"

Alice, who was sitting beside Edward on his grand piano, stopped her humming and silenced as she let herself fell into a trance. Her bright amber eyes glaze for a few moments before shaking herself away from her vision into reality with a small apologetic smile on her lips, "I'm sorry, no"

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" asked Esme as she placed her hand onto his arm in concerned for the safety of her family as well as the people in Forks.

"We just have to wait and see. I'm sure they are passing through"

"So it's a waiting game then" answered Adrian as he stood up from his seat to Emmett, who had asked him whether he want to join him playing the racing game. He took the offered controller from his older brother and picked one of the cars appeared on the TV screen as the older ebony haired man clicked the start button.

…

Weekend passed and the Cullen, who had been worried about the recent animal attacks, began to take turn on patrolling their territory in attempt of steer the nomad away from town. It was early in the morning, Adrian, who was just finish his patrol, jumped up through his opened window on the second floor of two stories their house and was surprised to see Alice sitting patiently on his bed.

He narrowed his newly brighten amber eyes suspiciously at her presence inside his room and ignored her as he continued to make his way to the wardrobe. He took off his slightly bloody grey shirt and threw it into the dirty laundry basket beside his wardrobe as he shuffled through his shirts to find a suitable one for school.

"Ian?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I had a vision today. A vision that will change our life forever"" said the small petite young woman cryptically to her brother as she watched him turned his back to her to take out his favorite deep green long sleeves neck turtle shirt from one of his drawer.

Adrian paused slightly at the words and continued to wear the shirt of his choice as he smoothed thw wrinkles with his hands. He combed his bronze colored hairs slightly with his hand in attempt of brushing any twigs or dirt inside his hair during his patrol or hunt and frowned as he turned around to face his older sister with confusion plastered upon his handsome face, "What do you mean by that?" questioned the bronze haired brother as he walked towards the toilet to brush his teeth from any linger smell or taste of the animal blood that he had before.

Alice stood up from his bed and slowly followed her younger brother as she leaned herself heavily against the doorframe, "Bella's gonna confront you, Ian. She knows what you are" replied Alice as she watched as he spit his toothpaste into the sink.

He risen his mouth with tap water and spit any excess toothpaste into the sink as he wiped his mouth with a small towel hanging beside the sink, "How?" he asked.

"I don't know but I want you to keep calm and try to do what your heart tells you alright?"

Tilting his head perplexedly at her answer, the bronze haired Cullen nodded and placed the towel back on the hanger as Alice made her way out from his room to give him some privacy. Adrian took his bag from his bed and closed the door behind him as he walked downstairs to meet the rest of his family. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced around the living room to see his siblings.

Rosalie, who was just finished putting her lipstick on her lips, looked up at his reflection on her mirror and frowned as she turned around to meet the owner of the said reflection, "So, did you find anything on your patrol?" she asked.

"Nothing much though. Just the usual hiker tracks"

Emmett, who had been packing his gaming materials, looked up from his Xbox and grinned as he placed it into the small cupboard underneath their TV, "Maybe they change course?" replied Emmett hopefully as he closed the cupboard after making sure nothing is missing from their places.

"Maybe"

With that, Edward went downstairs followed by his petite mate, Alice and threw something at Adrian's direction as he made his way to his beloved Volvo inside the garage. Using his fast vampire reflex, he caught it before it could hit his face and opened his hand to see his car key for his black R8 Audi.

"You'll be driving your own car today"

Rolling his eyes upward towards the heaven for something, Adrian muttered 'whatever' to his older brother, knowing how much he love his privacy with his mate, and made his way to his car. He pulled his car out from the garage beside their house and drove his way to school.

At the school lot, the students, who were lounging around the ground, looked up at the arrival of the Cullen and were surprised to see an expensive black colored R8 Audi, driving into the parking lot. The expensive car parked its way beside Edward's Volvo and turned its ignition off as the students waited in anticipation for the owner of the said car to make their appearance.

Adrian opened the door of his car and looked up to see the students watching him with surprised and jealousy plastered across their faces as he closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes at the attention that he got from his school mates and glanced around the lot to find Bella. He met her warm brown eyes with his bright amber ones and stood there patiently for her next move. He knew she's going to confront him soon and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a big mistake of hinting her about his existence because deep down inside his heart, he wanted her to know. He wanted her to know him.

Not far from the lot, Bella, who had been waiting for Adrian to confront him, stood anxiously at the entrance of the school and watched the bronze haired young man closely with her doe like brown eyes as she motioned for him to follow her towards the side of the school. Adrian shifted his attention briefly to Alice and was answered with a nod by the petite woman as she encouraged him to follow the brunette human girl. He took a deep unnecessary breath to calm his nerves about the things that was about to happen and slowly begun to follow her into the forest.

The cracking sound of broken twigs as well as dried leaves echoed loudly within the silence as they made their way deeper and deeper into the vast green forest surrounding Forks. With each step their made, Bella, who had calm during the journey, began to pant softly under her breath as her heartbeat accelerated in fear for the things that was about to happen between them. She threw her bag away onto the ground beneath a tall tree and sighed deeply to calm herself down as she wiped her sweaty hand onto her dark skinny jeans.

Hearing his footsteps coming closer and closer to her, the brunette human girl stiffed anxiously at his presence behind her and said, "You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice-cold. Your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You never really eat or drink anything. You don't go out on the sunlight" as she kept her back towards him in fear of facing the truth, "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm originally eighteen" he said, "But I posed myself as seventeen"

"H-How long you've been 18?"

"…A while"

With that cryptic answer, the bravery that was once inside her heart moments ago began to flatter as her heart started to accelerate once again in fear. She swallowed her fear down and turned around to meet him, "I know what you are" murmured the girl softly under her breath as she looked deeply into his bright golden brown eyes.

She knew she was a fool for leading him alone into a forest where she could have been killed by his hand, but deep down inside her heart, she's doesn't care. He could kill her if he wants and she would let him because she knew he won't hurt her. There were many moments where he could kill her or let her be killed such as the incident that was happen in the school lot. He could just let the van crashed her but yet, he willing to sacrifice himself and his secret to save her. That's mean something to her.

"Then say it" replied her savior as he leaned closer to her flushed face. His pair of bright golden brown eyes gazed deeply into hers as if he was trying to find something swirling inside her eyes and said, "Tell me what I am"

"Vampire…" answered the brunette girl softly under her breath as the accelerated sound of her heartbeat echoed loudly inside her ear. The said vampire silenced for moment or two and couldn't help but plastered a fake humorless smile upon his lips as he withdrew himself away from the scared human girl, "Are you afraid?" he asked her as he studied her closely for her reaction.

"No"

"You're lying" he said as he shook his head in disbelieved for her lies, "I can hear your heart racing. I can smell the fear inside you. You are afraid of me"

"Y-You won't hurt me"

Chuckled humorlessly for her weak answer, Adrian titled his head slightly to his side as if to examine the human girl closely with his enhance sight and watched as she fidgeted within her spot for the attention that she gained from the said vampire, "I know I won't" he murmured, "But the question here is would you willing to hurt yourself after finding out the truth? I'm a killer, Bella. I'm the world dangerous predator. Everything about me lures you into my death embrace. My voice, my face and even my smell. Once you're trapped, you're dead. As you mentioned before, I'm impossibly fast and strong. I'm designed to kill"

"I-I don't care"

"Well, you should because I really wanted to kill you, Bella" snapped the vampire irritatingly for her lack of self-caution as he recalled the time where he first smell her blood. God, ever now he could still feel the animalistic urge trashing inside his chest. Adrian closed his eyes briefly to hide the guilt flashed inside his orbs and sighed as he raised his head up to meet her, "I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life since the day I met you" he said, "Your blood. The smell of it is killing me. I had to use every single fiber inside me to stop me from killing you"

Hearing rather than seeing the vulnerability within him, Bella took a step closer to the silent immortal and hesitantly touched his icy cold face with the tips of her fingers as she watched his beautiful amber colored eyes swirling with unreadable emotions, "I'm here with you didn't I?" she said, "I trust you"

"Don't." shook the bronze haired young man as he plastered a fake tight smile upon his face, "Don't ever trust me because I don't trust myself with you"

Raising his hand up to grab hers that was caressing his face, the bronze haired vampire gently hold her heated hand with his icy ones and slowly leaded her deeper into the forest, "Your scent" he began as he carefully guide her up into the mountain where there's a small meadow that he often went when he need some privacy from his family, "It's like a drug to me. You're like my personal brand of heroin" he told her as he wrapped his hands around her waist, earning him a loud yelp in surprised from Bella for his action, and lifted her up over the fallen tree blocking their path as they continued their journey towards the small meadow, "and my family. We're only drink blood from animals. We've learn to control our thirst and live among the mortal. That's make us different from our kind"

He stopped suddenly in the middle of their track and turned around to face the mortal girl with dark amber eyes filled with sadness and longing for something she didn't know about, "I swore I'll never ever drink a single drop of human blood before but now, I don't know if I could keep it" he said

"…I know you can" replied Bella sincerely as she squeezed his hand, "You're my superhero"

Adrian studied her for moment or two in attempt of finding any hint of lies and deception for her words and couldn't help but laughed as he remembered their conversation days ago inside the cafeteria, "You're weird" answered the vampire as he returned the squeeze with his own, "You don't know how long I've waited for you… my kryptonite"

With that, he pushed through the tall bushes surrounded his small meadow and released her warm small hand as he let her explored his little piece of sanctuary. Bella glanced around the meadow and couldn't help but awed by the beauty of the small place. There were wildflowers, variety in colors, lying around the tall green grass. And in the distance, she could hear the sound of running river, giving it a sense of tranquility to those who stood inside the meadow. She walked deeper into field and turned around at the beautiful immortal Adonis, who was still standing at the edge of it, in confused, "Are you going to come out?" she asked.

Adrian looked up briefly at the sunlight that managed to penetrate through the dark gloomy clouds and sighed as he reluctantly took a step into his meadow, "You do know I don't usually go out on the sunlight right?" he said as he struggled to keep himself from flinching at the burning sensation of the sunlight touching the side of his face. He knew he's going to get sunburn after this, he thought as he motioned for her to follow him towards the single tall tree that was located in the middle of the meadow.

Noticing the redness within his pale face, Bella scolded herself internally for causing him to join her into the sunlight, despite of her knowing about him being a vampire, and quickly followed him towards the tree to get out from the sun. She took a seat beside him within the shade and couldn't help but apologize for making him come out into the sun, "It's alright" shrugged the vampire casually as he leaned himself heavily onto the rough wooden trunk of his single tree behind them, "You didn't know that"

"But still-"

"It's alright, Bella" smiled Adrian as he turned his head to face the guilty human girl, "It's not that bad. Besides, I healed fast" he said as he motioned towards the slowly healed skin upon the side of his face.

Bella hesitantly gave him a small nod in understand for his point and followed his action by leaning herself against the trunk beside him. She turned her body to the side to face him and couldn't help but gaze the handsome immortal silently as she raised her hand up to caress the slowly healed skin with the tips of her fingers.

Smiling at her action, Adrian leaned his head closer to the human girl and slowly closed his bright golden brown eyes in content for her warm touch, "You're warm" he said, grabbing the small warm hand of her with his cold ones as he pressed it firmly against his cheek. Bella caressed his high cheek softly with her thumb and smiled as she leaned closer against his side, "And you're cold" answered her to his previous words as she studied him closely. With that, both of them spent their day sitting under the huge tree located in the heart of the meadow somewhere within the forest and talked about their life as the sun slowly set down into the horizon, signaling the beginning of the twilight.

…

 _ **To be continue…**_

…


	2. Twilight Part II

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Skylight96**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you…my kryptonite." Adrian is a vampire who lived for eighty years with his family, the Cullen. One day, he met a beautiful young woman named Bella Swan, who managed to catch his interest ever since she came to Forks. Watch as Adrian try to discover the true meaning his sudden interest on her. Are they love? Or just lust for her blood?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Adrian Cliff.

 _ **Warning:**_ Alternate Version of Twilight and Vampires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

 _ **Twilight**_

 _ **Part II**_

...

Days passed since that day and the relationship between them had become closer and closer as the time passed by. Adrian admitted that he was interested with the girl. The more he knew about her, the more he was hooked by her humanity.

He told his family about the confrontation and as usual Rosalie had to make fuss about it, saying that it was his fault for letting her into their secret. He tried to reason with her and said that it wasn't his fault and that she knew about it from a friend in La Push. He told them that someone from the Quileute tribe had been telling her about **'Cold ones'**.

Carlisle calmed both of his children down and told them that he would make a call to inform the Quileute's High Council to discuss about the matter. It took a week for Rosalie to calm down from her rage and during those days, Adrian had been staying inside his room in attempt of avoiding any contact with the blonde haired vampire in case she still mad at him.

"Adrian"

The owner of the said name stopped his typing and looked up from the screen of his laptop to see his Sire standing silently by the doorframe of his room, "Carlisle" greeted the bronze haired young vampire to the older ones as he clicked the save button on his laptop's screen, "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, closing the laptop on his working desk to give older man his full attention.

Carlisle pushed himself away from the wooden doorframe and slowly entered his Childe's room for a moment of privacy between them as he closed the door behind him. He walked towards the single bed located on the heart of his room and took a seat at the end of the said bed as he leaned both of his elbows on top of his knees with his bright golden brown eyes gazed firmly on his younger son, "I'm here to talk about you…and the girl, Bella" said the Sire hesitatingly as he watched his son for any reaction regarding the human girl.

"What about it?"

"Do you have any feeling for her?" asked Carlisle softly to his Child in hope that his theories about them being mate were true, and so that his son could have someone to share his eternity with. He knew Adrian was lonely. He could see it in his eyes and yet he continued to deny it by saying that he was happy just the way he is. He didn't need Edward's gift to know what he was thinking. Every celebration that they spent together as a family, he would be the first to leave because he knew; he would be the odd one between them. That's why he had changed Rosalie back then. He was hoping that she would be the one for him but yet, it wasn't meant to be. He had show no interest on her and said that she was better with someone else because he couldn't give what she wanted.

"You aren't gonna play matchmaker again are you, Carlisle?" voiced Adrian suspiciously to his Sire as he sent the older vampire a look about him trying to help find the perfect girl for his son, "The last time you're trying to play matchmaker I was nearly being rape by Tanya" he deadpanned, shuddering as he recalled the day when he first met with the Denali coven. Seriously, it was horrible. Since then, he swore he will never EVER be with a blonde haired woman EVER again.

Carlisle plastered an innocent smile at the look he received from his younger son and couldn't help but chuckled softly under his breath as he shook his head in denied, saying "No! Of course not. What's give you that thought?" with his eyes flashed in mischief for his words which earned him a glare from his younger son.

"Dad~!"

"Alright. Alright" chuckled the older vampire as he lifted both of his hands into a surrender gesture, "I won't play matchmaker for you"

"Thanked god"

Chuckled, Carlisle looked at his son fondly and slowly lifted his hand up to ruffle his Childe's bronze colored hairs affectionately as he remembered the day he save him. It was during winter in 1928. He was just finished his shift at the hospital when he suddenly smell blood on the way home. He searched the alley beside the main road and saw him lying on the ground with a knife stabbed on his chest. He was alive at that time but he knew he was in brink of death. Seeing how young he was, he couldn't help but took on pity him as he knew how short human's life is. So, he changed him.

"Why don't you bring her here?" asked the 300 years old vampire as he withdrew his hand back to his side before crossing it firmly against his chest, "I'm sure Esme would love to meet her" he said.

"What about Rose?" asked Adrian, "You know how she is"

"I'll talk to her"

"…Okay"

Watching his Sire left through the wooden door of his room, Adrian leaned himself back onto his chair and slowly ran his hand through his short bronze hairs as he thought about his feeling towards Bella.

...

"Hey"

Bella, who was washing her old Chevy truck, startled by the familiar smooth voice and turned around to see the owner of the said voice chuckled at the look upon her face, "Adrian!" scolded the brunette haired maiden to the vampire as she threw him the sponge she used to wash her truck, "Jeez, can't you just... I don't know make a sound or something. You're giving me a heart attack"

Adrian caught the sponge that she threw and couldn't help but chuckled as he placed the sponge back onto the roof of her truck, "Sorry" said the handsome Adonis to her as he wiped his wet hand onto his jeans, "Anyway, I came here because Carlisle ask me to invite you to our house tomorrow"

Surprised by the sudden invitation, Bella pulled her earphones off from her ear and looked at him in disbelieved as she watched him leaned himself casually against the hood of her truck, "Wait, like, meeting your family?" she asked.

"Yup!"

Bella bit her lips anxiously at the thought of her meeting his family and couldn't help but tucked a few strand of her wavy brunette hair behind her ear to hide the shakiness within her hand, "What if they don't like me?" she asked as she looked at him for support.

Seeing the vulnerability within her look, Adrian took her shaky hand into his icy ones and gave her a soft squeeze in attempt of calming her nerves, "Seriously? That's what you're worry about?" he joked, "You're going to a house full of vampires and you worry they don't like you?"

"Y-Yeah"

Smiling fondly, Adrian lifted her hand up into the air and placed a soft gentle kiss on her knuckle, saying "You're weird" with a soft chuckle emitted from his lips as she slapped his arm playfully for his teasing.

"I'm glad I amuse you" said the brunette girl sarcastically to him as she rolled her eyes.

Adrian chuckled once more at her amusing behavior and couldn't help but parted his lips slightly to say something about it but was suddenly pulled into a stop as he instantly snapped his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the familiar scent heading towards their direction. It was the scent of the La Push's shape-shifters.

"What is it?"

Snapping away from his musing, Adrian cursed internally at the unexpected guests and turned his attention back to Bella with an apologetic look upon his handsome face, saying "Nothing. I'll pick you up at twelve" as he slowly back himself away towards his car that was parked by the side of the road in front of her house, "Oh, before I forgot, don't eat lunch because knowing Esme, she'll be cooking for you. So, I see you tomorrow"

"Yeah"

With that, he bid her goodbye and entered his car in attempt of avoiding any complication with the La Push's pack. He turned his ignition on and pulled out from her driveway into the road to make his escape before something bad could happen. He drove out from the housing area and couldn't help but met with a brown new Chevy truck belonged to one of the La Push's High Council, Billy Black. He looked up through his half opened tinted window at the driver and was greeted with a pair of knowing cold brown eyes. He kept his gaze firmly on the older man and slowly disappeared from his sight as he drove away the housing area.

The next day, Adrian arrived at her house in recorded time and knocked the wooden front door firmly to announce his arrival. He waited for a few moments outside of the door and was greeted by the very person he hope of bringing to meet with his family, "Hello" greeted the bronze haired vampire to the human girl as he watched her took one of her jacket from the stand beside her front door.

"Hi" greeted Bella in returned for his greeting as she gave him a warm soft smile on her rosy lips, "I hope you know what you're doing" she said as she took off one of her thick brown jacket from the stand beside her front door.

"Relax. It's not like they're gonna eat you. I mean, we're all on a special diet remember?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head amusedly at his attempt to ease her anxiousness of meeting his family and closed the door behind her as they both made their way to his car. Adrian, being the ever gentleman he is, opened the passenger door from her and flashed to the drive door using his vampire speed. He closed the door behind him and started the engine of his car as he drove them out from the housing area.

"So…" trailed Bella off as she absentmindedly turned the heater on to warm her cold body, "Are you going to tell me what should I expected from your family?" she asked as she pulled the seatbelt over her petite body.

"Nothing much, they're just want to get to know you, that's all"

Taking a left turn away neared the La Push bonder; Adrian drove along the isolated trail leading up onto a hill inside the forest and slowly pulled his car over in front an old large mansion. The design of the mansion was Victorian style. Red brick walls with plant vines crawling up on it at the side of the mansion, slate roofs and a beautiful arch made by granite stone. He turned the engine off and pulled his seatbelt off as he headed out from the car to open the passenger's door for Bella.

The dark brunette haired young woman took a step out from his car and couldn't help but admired the beautiful mansion with her brown doe-like eyes as she shifted her attention back to the handsome young man standing beside her. He shut the passenger's door behind her and placed his icy cold hand on the base of her spine as he guided her towards the front door of his house. He opened the large wooden door for both of them and slowly leaded her deeper into the house to meet his family. The soft song of French Opera filled the silence inside the mansion as Adrian walked up towards the kitchen with Bella following closely from behind.

Esme, who had been waiting for them inside the kitchen with the others, instantly wiped her hand onto the kitchen towel beside her and walked away from the counter to meet her son and his friend, "Bella" smiled the beautiful petite brunette woman as she pulled the human girl gently into an icy cold hug, "We're making Italiano for you" she said.

"Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purpose" said Adrian as he introduced the beautiful petite woman to his friend.

Bella tucked a few strands of her wavy brunette hairs behind her ear and couldn't help but returned the warm smile with her small nervous ones, saying "Bonjour no" as she glanced around the kitchen to meet the others around the kitchen.

"Molto bene"

Carlisle washed his icy hands under the tape water and wiped the water away onto the kitchen towel to properly meet the girl who managed to catch his Childe's interest, "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time" he said as he gave her a warm smile in greeting.

"I hope you're hungry" added Esme hopefully.

"Yeah… Absolutely"

The sound of broken twig instantly interrupted the conversation between them as they all turned their attention to the wide opened window inside the kitchen to meet the other members of their family. Alice walked along the thick branch outside of the window and jumped through the window with her mate, Edward to see the girl.

"Bella" greeted Alice as she pulled her into a big icy cold hug. Giving her fragile human body a light squeeze, she withdrew herself away from Bella and couldn't help but gasped softly in surprised for her incredible scent, "Oh, you do smell good" she murmured as she walked back to stand beside Edward.

"And this is Alice, my annoying sister and her boyfriend, Edward" introduced Adrian as he gave her a look for her dramatic entrance. Alice looked up at her younger brother and stuck her tongue out playfully for his look which causes the owner of the said look to roll his eyes upward towards heaven.

Edward smiled softly at the interaction between his sibling and couldn't help but took a step forward towards the human girl to shake her hand in greeting with a polite smile adorned on his lips, "Nice to meet you" he said before shifting his attention at the beautiful blonde haired woman, who was leaning on the counter with a large glass bowl in her gloved hands, for her thoughts.

Noticing the look she received from a certain mind-reader, Rosalie frowned at the reddish brown haired young man for reading her mind regarding the human girl and flicked her long blonde colored hairs over her shoulder as she let the bowl she had been holding down onto the counter to cross her arms firmly against her busty chest.

Emmett, who had been helping his family inside the kitchen, walked around the counter and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist in attempt of stopping her from criticizing the human girl, "Hey" he grinned as he gave the guest a two fingers wave in greeting, "I'm Emmett. This beautiful lady beside me is my Rosalie. It's nice to meet the girl who managed to catch my nerdy brother's interest"

"H-Hi"

"Alright, then" interrupted Adrian as he sent Emmett a look for calling him a nerd and placed his hand once again at the base of her spine to steer her away from his family, "I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house" he said as he pushed her away from them with his eyes rolling annoying at the whispers surrounding the kitchen. He walked her upstairs onto the second floor of the house and paused suddenly in the middle of the stairs to see a huge frame of graduation caps plastered upon the wall.

Bella touched the graduation caps gently with the tips of her fingers and turned around to meet the bronze haired vampire questionably for it, "Graduation caps?"

"Yeah" he nodded with a soft chuckle emitted from his mouth, "It's a private joke. Emmett was the one who started it. We matriculate a lot"

"O-Oh"

With that, Adrian continued his plan of giving her a tour around his house and ended it by visiting his room. They stopped outside of the said room and slowly opened the door for her to see what's inside his little sanctuary, "This is my room" said the owner as he leaded her deeper into the large bedroom.

"Woah" blinked a pair of warm brown eyes in awed at the amount of books sitting on the large shelves located on the side of the door, "You have a lot of books" stated Bella obviously to him as she walked over it to see its written titles, "It's like a library"

There were two large shelves filled with books around the room, one on the side of the door and another was near his working desk. In the middle of the spacious room was a large single bed with white cover and a deep red comforter, neatly arranged. Opposite of the bed was a large wooden wardrobe and on the each sides of the said bed were old wooden drawers where he put all of his writing stationary as well as painting materials. On top of his working desk were his laptop and a small stack of books that he used as a revision for his search on the side of the desk.

Taking one of the books that caught her attention from the shelves, she turned the book around and couldn't help but raised her thin eyebrows at the title of the said book, "Twilight?" she asked.

"Yeah" chuckled the bronze haired vampire as he flashed at her side to see the said title, "Edward was the one who give it to me, saying that I should read and believe me I did. I mean, it's a story of a human girl who falls in love with a sparkling vampire. Seriously, sparkling?" he laughed as he shook his head in amused at the thought of being a sparkling vampire, "He even gave me a whole series just for fun"

"Yeah. I've read it before with my friends at Phoenix. I heard they're going to make a movie based on the book" added Bella as she shuffled through the said book absentmindedly as she recalled the day where she and her friends were having a sleepover at her house and sat down together on her bed to read it. It was one of the best moments that she had with her friend back then.

"Really?" wondered the vampire as he tucked his hands deeply into the pocket of his jeans with a fake thoughtful look upon his handsome face, "Maybe we should see it"

"Maybe" chuckled Bella to his suggestion as she placed the book back to its original place on his shelves, "I really love your room" she said as she walked around the room to see more. Being here inside his room made her feel more closer to him as if she was a part of his world. She couldn't deny that she does have a feeling for the said vampire but she wondered if he ever had the same feeling as her. They were friends, yes but she hoped that they could be something more.

"Adrian, lunch is ready. Get Bella down to the dining room"

Adrian, who was had been watching the brunette girl walked around his room, snapped his attention away from his silent observation at the soft whisper coming from Esme and walked up to Bella to tell her the lunch was ready. They walked out from his room and headed towards the stairs to the dining room that was located near the kitchen. They entered the said room and were grateful for the privacy given by his family. Adrian knew his family was around the mansion somewhere, doing their things. Pulling one of the chairs out for her to sit, he took a seat opposite of her and silently watched as she took a small bite of lasagna that Esme made moment ago, "So, how was it?" he asked.

"It's good" answered Bella in surprised as she swallowed the delicious cuisine made by the motherly vampire down into her stomach, "It's even better than the one I've ate back in Phoenix"

"That's great. I'm sure to tell her that"

After finished eating her lunch, she followed him up towards his room and spent the entire day inside it as he told her every story behind the books that he collected during his eighty years living as a vampire. He also told her how he would have died if it wasn't for Carlisle who changed him after he's being mugged by a street thief back in 1928. He also told her every place he had travelled around the world after he managed to overcome his thirst and how many different kind of vampires he met along the way.

Seeing the sun slowly set down into the horizon, Bella reluctantly told Adrian that they need to leave before Charlie got home and bid his family goodbye for their wonderful hospitality, promising to visit them again as they made their way to his car. He drove her towards the housing area and slowly pulled his car over in front of her house.

"We're here"

Bella snapped her attention away from her musing at the smooth deep voice coming out from beside her and turned her head to the side to see the driver, "O-Oh" she said as she pulled her seatbelt off of her.

"Bella" cut the bronze haired vampire as he instantly grabbed her wrist in attempt of stopping her from getting out of his car, "There's something I have to tell you" he began as he bit his lips slightly in hesitation, struggling to find the right words to describe the thing he want to tell her, "I don't know whether you feel the same way about it but I want to say that I love you, Bella" he said, "And I want to ask you whether you're willing to have a relationship with me?"

"Wha-" she gasped, chocking on her saliva slightly with her face flushed at the words she had been longing to hear ever since they've been together. _'It couldn't be'_ , she thought, struggling to calm the furious beaten of her heart down as she looked deeply into his dark amber eyes for any hint of lies and deception regarding the matter.

"I've been thinking a lot these days and I couldn't deny that I have feeling for you. So, what do you say? Would you willing to give me a chance?"

"O-Of course" stuttered Bella with an unmistakable grin upon her heart-shaped face.

"Great" grinned Adrian happily at the answer as he bit his lips to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out from his mouth at the warmth and happiness swirling inside his chest, "I guess I see you tomorrow then" he said.

"S-sure"

Gathered all the courage that he had, the handsome young immortal leaned towards the human girl and gave her an icy chaste kiss upon her rosy warm lips to seal the new start of their relationship, "Good night, Bella" bid Adrian as he pulled himself away from her to give her a moment and space that she needed to digest the thought of them being together.

Bella, who was still in daze at his action, bid him a soft goodnight and slowly entered her house as she watched him drove his car away from the housing area to the main road. She closed the door behind her and couldn't help but leaned heavily against it with her heart beaten furiously inside her chest. _'He kissed me'_ , she thought with a hint of blush began to color her cheeks she recalled the said kiss given by the handsome immortal. She touched her lips slightly with the tips of her fingers and smiled as she headed towards her room to share the happy news with her beloved mother.

…

Back at the Cullen house, Adrian, who was just arrived after sending Bella home, was instantly being attacked by a certain pixie-like vampire as she squealed gleefully for what she had been witnessing within her vision, "Oh my gosh, you kissed her. You're actually kissed her" she said as she jumped up and down with her hands grabbed tightly upon his forearms.

The bronze haired vampire raised his perfectly thin eyebrows at her antic and shifted his dark amber gaze to his older brother, Emmett, "What's up with her? Did you drug her or something?" he asked, watching the dark haired female vampire warily as he struggled to get himself out from her tight grip.

Emmett, who was playing with his Xbox, flicked his attention briefly at his siblings and shrugged as he continued playing his racing game, "I don't know. Ask Edward" he said.

"Edward! Get your mate off of me!"

A snort answered his request as the said mate appeared beside the petite woman and began to ease her grip upon his forearms, "Alice, love. You're hurting, Ian" he said as he gently pulled her hands away to her side.

"Sorry…" answered the seer sheepishly as she instantly went to Edward's side in case Adrian decided to punish her for bruising his arms for her grip, "I just overexcited that's all" she shrugged as she gave him an innocent look upon her beautiful face.

Giving her a look for her act, he rubbed both of his forearms to dismiss the lingering aches coming from her tight grip and turned his attention up at the seer, saying, "Yeah. I can see that" as he walked past the couple up towards his room.

"Wait! Ian!"

He stopped suddenly in the middle of climbing up the stairs and slowly turned around to face her as he waited for her to continue, "There's a thunderstorm this Saturday" said Alice, "Why don't you ask Bella to join us? It'll be fun"

"Yeah, sure"

With that, he continued his journey up to his room and decided to continue his search on finding a way for him and family to walk into the sun without having any burns causes by the direct sunlight. He had been doing this search for fifty years now and he knew he was getting closer and closer to find a way to make his dream come true. The temporary sun screen that he made that allowed them to come out during day was only a fraction of it and he had been struggling to find the correct medium to make it more resistant and permanent. The bronze haired young vampire took a seat at his working desk and turned on his laptop as he clicked the Microsoft words to see the report he made for his search.

Days had passed since the kiss and both of the newly couple began to spend their days together intimately at their meadow. After occasionally kissing and cuddling, the bronze haired man told her about the storm that coming on this Saturday and said that he would like to invite her to join him and his family for a game of baseball on that fateful day.

Bella lifted her head up from his broad chest and couldn't help but looked at her boyfriend in disbelieved for his invitation, "Since when do vampires like baseball?" asked the brunette haired girl as she watched him pulled his arm up from his side under his neck to pillow his head.

"Well, it's the American pastime and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why"

"Alright" she agreed, "But I have one condition"

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet Charlie, officially. I mean, I know we just start dating and all but I want this to work between us. I want this relationship to become more than just a teenage fling. I love you, Adrian"

Listening to her pouring her heart out to him, Adrian got up from the grassy ground underneath them and couldn't help but gazed at the beautiful woman thoughtfully as he agreed to her condition. With that agreement, he stood outside of the Swan's Resident on that fateful day and waited for Bella to come and get him to meet the father. He combed his bronze colored hairs anxiously with his icy cold hand and released a deep unnecessary sigh as he listened to the conversation happening behind the wooden door.

"Hey, I got you another one" said Bella as he heard a small 'thunk' noise hitting on a hard surface.

"Thanks" replied the gruff manly voice belonged to the Chief as he listened to him blowing on something with a hole in it, _'probably a gun'_ thought the vampire as he fidgeted slightly at the thought of being shot by the father.

"I have a date with Adrian Cullen"

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"No. he's a junior. I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens"

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town"

"Adrian's doesn't live in town, technically. He's right outside"

"He is?"

"Yeah, he wants to meet you, officially"

"Alright. Bring him in"

With that final words spoken by the father, he could heard a snapping sound and the thought of him having a gun was definitely true just by listening to it, _'Damn. I hope he didn't shoot me because I hate to tell him how on earth I've survive his gunshot'_ thought the immortal as he listened to Bella's footstep coming closer and closer to the front door. Seeing her beautiful face, Adrian gave her a small smile in attempt of calming herself down about the meeting and slowly followed her deeper into the house to meet her father.

"Good Evening, Chief Swan" greeted the young man politely to the older man as he offered his gloved hand for a hand shake, "I want to formally introduce myself to you. I'm Adrian Cullen" he smiled as he gave the chief a firmly shake in hope of making a good impression to the stern chief.

"Hi, Adrian"

Adrian withdrew his hand back into the pocket of his jacket and lifted his other hand that was holding a stack of beers for the older man as a gift for allowing him to date with his precious girl, "Here, I've bought you a stack of beers just in case you're running out on one for the game"

"…Thank you" replied Charlie as he slowly took the beers from his hand, "That's…very nice of you"

The bronze colored vampire shrugged, saying, "It was nothing" before shifting his attention briefly to his date, "Bella won't be out too late tonight" he said, "She's just gonna to play baseball with my family"

"Baseball?" snorted Charlie in disbelieved at his plan as he glanced between his daughter and her date, "Well, good luck with that"

Seeing the amuse look upon the older man's face at the thought of Bella playing baseball, Adrian gave a small laugh as he caught the meaning behind his words and couldn't but grinned as he promised the man he'll take a good care of his clumsy daughter. Bella gave both of the men a knowing glare at their words and tugged the younger man slightly with her as she leaded him out of her house towards his car. She grabbed one of her thick jacket and scarf from the stand beside the door and followed him out to a jeep parked on the side of the road, "Whose jeep is this?" asked Bella as she entered the said jeep.

"Emmett's. He let me borrow it for you since we're going through the forest to our baseball ground at the edge of the town"

After half an hour drive through the thick forest, he pulled over a large grassy plain near a waterfall and turned the engine off as he let her took a moment to observe their surroundings. He closed the door behind him and flashed to her side as he gave her his favorite baseball cap. Bella smiled and took the offered cap up onto her head as she tucked a few strands of her wavy dark brown hairs behind her slightly flush ear.

"Come on. The game is about to start" said the vampire to the human girl as he leaded her to his family. She looked around the clearing and couldn't help but watched as every single members of the Cullen warming themselves up for the game. On the centre of the field were Alice and her mate, Edward. They were throwing ball back and front to each other while Emmett was practicing his swing along Rosalie and Carlisle on the side. Esme, on the hand, was waiting for her son to arrive with his girlfriend.

"Hey" greeted the motherly vampire to Bella as she steered the human girl away from her son, "Glad you're here. We need an umpire" she said as she leaded her up to the home plate.

"She think we're cheat" added Emmett playfully as he swept past his mother and his brother's girlfriend to the outfield with an anticipate grin upon his handsome face.

"I know you cheat" said Esme as she gave Emmett a look before turning her attention back to the nervous girl, "Call them when you see them, Bella"

"Okay"

Taking her position behind the petite older woman, Bella looked up at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smiled at the childish excitement plastered across his face before crouching slightly behind Esme as she waited for the cue. The grumbling sound of thunder echoed loudly within the clearing as Alice took her position at the pitcher's mound and announced to her family to start the game. Rosalie, who stood on the batter's box, gave her a nod and waited for the ball patiently as she watched her sister lifted both of her arms up to throw the ball.

 **Clank!**

The sound of the ball hitting the aluminum bat echoed loudly, as if it was a thunder, within the forest as Bella watched a white blur flying towards the forest, "That's gotta be a homerun, right?" she asked to Esme as she watched Adrian ran into the said forest to catch the ball.

Esme watched her son slowly disappeared into the thick forest and shook her head in disagreed to her point as she could heard him catching the flying ball, "Adrian's very fast" she said as she lifted her glove hand up in ready for him to pass the ball to her. With those words, a white blur instantly flew out from the forest straight into her hands as she turned to Rosalie, who was coming to the home base, in attempt of getting a homerun.

In a spilt of a second, the beautiful blonde haired vampire slide through the ground and managed to touch the home plate with tip of her feet. Unfortunately, she was out, according to Bella, as Esme managed to touch her first with the ball before she touched the home plate. Rosalie stood up from the ground and dusted her trouser as she gave the human girl a dark glare for her failure of obtaining a homerun. Bella ducked her head down and shook her head as she continued with the game.

Next, was Carlisle's turn to bat. The doctor stood proudly at the batter's box and gripped his bat tightly as he waited for the ball. Hitting the ball with a perfect swing, Carlisle instantly ran through the bases and slide to second base as he watched his sons, Emmett and Adrian, argued briefly for their failure of catching his ball since they accidently collided against each other.

After Carlisle was Edward. The mind-reader took his position on the home plate and absentmindedly twirled the bat around before catching it as he prepared himself for the ball. Alice gave him a flying kiss and throw the ball as she watched him took a perfect swing. The ball flew towards the tree which instantly being climbed by Emmett in attempt of catching it before Edward made it to the second base. Rosalie, who was watching, smiled at her mate and purred, saying, "My monkey man" as she watched him threw the ball at Adrian, who was waited at the second base.

The batter position was once again returned to Rosalie as she took her place inside the batter's box and nodded as she waited for Alice to throw the ball. Hitting the ball perfectly with her aluminum bat towards the forest, she took her chance and ran towards the first base as Alice, who had been pitching, instantly being caught into a vision. It was a vision about the rogue vampires they've been attempt of catching. She froze suddenly in fear and turned to her family, shouting them to stop the game as she gave Adrian a look for the danger they're about to face.

Adrian narrowed his eyes briefly at the look and was answered by Edward as he whispered to him about the rogue vampires who were coming to their way. Cursing at the unwanted arrival, the Cullen instantly grouped around the human girl and struggled to come out a plan to avoid any unwanted interest from the other vampires to the human girl. Bella watched as the others putting themselves in front of her and turned her attention to Adrian in confused for their action, "What is it?" she asked.

"A group of rogue vampires are heading this way. They were just leaving but they heard us playing so they want to come to see if they could play with us" he said, "It's too late for us to make it to the jeep"

"Are they the one who killed those people?"

"Yeah" nodded Adrian as he began to pull her wavy dark brown hair into a high ponytail and hid it into the baseball cap to lessen the scent of her blood, "I want you to calm yourself down. The faster your heart beating, the easier for them to know you're human. Just took a deep breath and let us handle the vampire alright?"

"A-Alright"

He grabbed her small warm hand into his large icy ones and slowly pulled her to join with his family as he caressed her hand soothingly to ease her fear. Bella followed him and stood slightly behind the bronze haired vampire as she waited anxiously for the said vampires to make their appearances.

There among the tree lines were three silhouettes heading closer and closer to them. One by one began to appear into the clearing. On the middle was a male with dark flawless skin, long dreadlock hair and was wearing an open jacket which showed his toned body to the eyes of the world. On his left was a female with pale icy cold skin, curly red hairs and was wearing a fur cloak around her shoulder as if to shield herself from the harsh cold temperature. On his other side was another man with slightly tan skin, long dirty blonde that was pulled into a low ponytail.

They stopped in front of the huge coven and observed every one of them in interest for the large number vampires inside a coven. The dark skinned vampire took a step forwards and lifted his hand that was holding a baseball to them, saying, "I believe this belongs to you" as he threw the ball back to Carlisle in polite before glancing around the coven in search for any threat coming from them.

Carlisle caught the said ball and thanked him for returning it.

"I'm Laurent" introduced the leader to them as he gestured to his companion specifically, "And this is Victoria and James"

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family"

"Hello"

Taking a moment to see the rogue vampires mentioned by Adrian, Bella ducked her down at the bright crimson color of their eyes and couldn't help but tightened her grip on his hand slightly in fear as she struggled to keep her heartbeat calm as possible without alerting them of her being a human.

"I'm afraid you hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" said Carlisle politely to the nomads as he absentmindedly juggled the ball up and down within his hand, watching them closely as he shared a look with his older son, Edward.

"Our apologies" apologized the dark skinned vampire, Laurent, to the coven as he took a sideway glance to the silent man standing on his right, "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed"

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby"

Laurent's dark red eyes instantly widened at claim as he plastered a genuine interesting smile upon his handsome face, "Really?" he said as he turned his attention back to the members of his coven. Receiving a look from the dirty blonde haired man, Laurent narrowed his eyes at the meaning behind his look and couldn't help but covered his disappointment with a fake smile, saying, "Well, we're wouldn't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through" as he tucked his hands deeply into his jacket.

Victoria, who noticed the disappointment, nudged the dark skinned man lightly with her elbow and plastered a dark smirk upon her face as she crossed her arms firmly underneath her fur cloak, "The humans were tracking us but we led them east. You should be safe" said the beautiful red haired woman mockingly to the Cullen as she sent a look at Laurent, saying they will talk about it later, before turning her attention once again at the strange coven before them.

"Excellent"

"So, could you use three more players?" voiced Laurent in attempt of changing the subject as he grinned in anticipation for a game of baseball. It's been a long time since he played baseball and he couldn't help but wondered if he still good at it as good as before he was turned, "Come on, just one game" he persuaded.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Carlisle reluctantly, "A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first" he said as he threw them the ball.

Victoria caught the said ball that was heading towards Laurent and grinned wickedly, saying, "I'm the one with the wicked curveball" as she challenged them to a good game of baseball.

Hearing her challenge, Emmett cracked his knuckles and couldn't help but grinned in anticipation as he gave them a look saying 'challenge accepted' before turning his attention back to his family. The pervious tension between the two covens started to subside as the Cullen slowly began to relax as they walked away to take their position for a game.

Bella, who had been silenced during the confrontation, was startled back from her musing by Adrian and accidently lifted her head up to meet the one of the human-drinker vampires still standing in front of her. Her warm brown eyes instantly met with a pair of cold dark crimson orbs as he observed the brunette girl intriguingly for the sound of a heartbeat coming from the suppose vampire.

James tilted his head slightly to the side, scrutinizing the girl as he began to focus his hearing as well as his sense of smell. Feeling a heated stare coming from the said vampire, she looked up from the ground underneath them and watched him in horror as his usual silent expression slowly changed into a feral. Her heart instantly accelerated in fear as James lurched himself to the human.

Noticing the posture, Adrian quickly pushed the dirty blonde haired vampire away from her with his vampire strength and crouched slightly in front of the brunette girl as he bared his teeth and fangs warningly to the nomad. In a split of a second, every Cullen instantly grouped around Bella and Adrian as they shielded the couple away from the human-drinkers.

"What's this?" exclaimed Laurent in surprised as he watched James gave the bronze haired boy a challenging growl.

James ignored the question coming from his dark skinned friend and couldn't help but plastered a dark creepy smirk as he glanced between the human girl and the bronze haired boy, "He brought a snack" he said as he feinted slightly to the side which causes Adrian to shift in response.

"A human?" murmured Laurent as he involuntary took a step forward beside the dirty blonde haired male along with Victoria.

"The girl is with us. I think it best if you leave" said Carlisle in a hard voice as he directed his firm claim to James.

The dirty blonde haired vampire slowly straightened his posture back from his crouch and turned his back to the Cullen as his dark red eyes still lingered to the human girl.

Slowly backing themselves away from the huge coven, Laurent got up from his crouch and plastered a small smile onto his lips in attempt of defusing the sudden hostility, saying, "I can see the game is over. We'll go now" as he tugged James away from the Cullen.

Smirking, James pulled back as requested by his dark skinned friend and slowly wrapped his arm around the female of his coven, Victoria as he whispered something into her ear.

Adrian watched as the nomads fleeing away into the forest and tugged Bella with him as he made their way back to Emmett's Jeep. Edward, who had been listening to James's mind, followed his brother from behind and whispered something into his ear before he disappeared into the forest with the others.

Seeing the tightness within his gaze, Bella watched him got into the jeep and drove through the forest hastily, "Adrian, w-where are we going?" she asked, jumping up and down in her seat as he drove down the bumpy trail out from the thick forest.

"Away from here" he answered as they entered the main road, "Listen, Edward tells me that James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. Your scent was something he never smells before. It's intriguing him. And seeing my reaction on the field set him off. I mean, a group of vampires protecting one tiny human. It just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop until he gets you, the ultimate prize"

"W-What should we do?"

"We have to kill him. Stake him in the heart and burns his corpse into ashes"

A big grey Jeep blurred its way down through the main road as it headed south, away from Forks. Bella looked up over the windshield and turned her head to the driver in confused for the sudden change of direction, "W-wait! Why are we heading south? Forks is that way" said the brunette girl as she pointed her hand at the opposite way from their driving.

"I know"

Seeing him continued driving to south, her stomach churned as she began to realize that Adrian was not getting her back home, instead he was running her away from it, "Turn around!" she panicked as she turned around to see the signboard that wrote 'Forks' getting smaller and smaller, "Adrian, I said turn around!"

"No!"

"Adrian! I have to go home. Now! You have to take me home!"

"You can't go home, Bella" interrupted Adrian as he shifted his attention away from the road to the human, "He just gonna to trace your scent there. It's the first place he's gonna look for you. You'll endanger Charlie or anyone who come contact with you. Do you understand?"

"But my dad is there. I can't just leave him like that" argued Bella as she pleaded the driver to reconsider his plan, "Please, Adrian. We have to go back. We'll figure out somehow to lead the tracker away from here. Just please"

After a moment of debating with himself, Adrian closed his eyes, trying to calm his inner vampire's instinct that scream to him to run as far as they could from the tracker and sighed as he took a sharp turn towards Forks, "Alright" he agreed as he pressed the acceleration pedal down, "Here's the plan. I'm gonna to tell Charlie that you're going to Phoenix because your friend from Phoenix call and said that one of your friends had a car accident and you are concern whether she's alright or not" said the bronze haired vampire as he took a turn towards the housing area, "You're gonna pack your bag and I'll tell him that I'm gonna drive you to the airport for the first flight there to see her"

"A-Alright" nodded the brunette girl in agreed for his plan.

The bronze haired vampire pulled the jeep over in front of her lawn and proceeded their way to her house. Bella opened the front door of her house and instantly made her way upstairs to her room, ignoring her father who had been waiting for her inside the living room. Charlie, who had been dozing slightly in front of the TV, began to startle in surprised at the loud noises made by his daughter and got up from the couch to see the commotion, "Bella" he called, watching his clumsy daughter tripped briefly on her way up to her room. He frowned in concern at her weird antic and turned around to see his daughter's boyfriend standing anxiously by the hallway, "What's going on?" he asked to the young boy as he watched him fidgeted slightly within his spot.

"Bella got a call from her friend in Phoenix. She told her that one of her friends, Anna had a car accident" lied Adrian smoothly to the chief as he waited for her to finish her packing, "She ask me to bring her home and say that she had to go to Phoenix to see her friend"

Hearing the loud stomping of her footstep heading towards them, Charlie looked up at his daughter and noticed the small duffle bag she carried over her shoulder, "You're leaving now?" asked the older man in disbelieved as he watched her walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Yeah, I-I wanna take the first flight there"

"Can't you just wait until tomorrow or something?" questioned Charlie as he followed behind his daughter like a lost puppy, trying to persuade her to stay here for awhile before going back to her other family, "I can always drive you to the airport the next morning"

"No, dad" argued Bella as she placed the glass down onto the counter, "She's my best friend. I have to go now"

"It's alright, Chief Swan" interrupted Adrian as he entered the kitchen in attempt of calming both of the father and daughter down with his eyes constantly glancing to the darkness outside of the house, "I'll take her there"

Knowing how stubborn his daughter was, Charlie sighed deeply in defeat and reluctantly agreed to let Bella go to see her friend in Phoenix as he escorted both of the youngster out from his house, "Bella" he said as he crossed his arms against his chest, "Promise me you're gonna call me as soon as you land there"

"Alright"

Giving her father a big warm hug of goodbye, she let Adrian took her bag away from her and made her way back to the jeep.

"Adrian"

The owner of the name stopped suddenly within his track and turned around to the concern father as he waited for him to continue. Charlie took a deep breath and looked up to the young boy, saying "Take care of Bella" as he placed all of his trust on the boy to take care of his beloved daughter.

Adrian silenced, stunned by the faith he place on him, and couldn't help but nodded as he promised the older man that he'll take care of the brunette girl. He bid the father goodbye and entered the jeep as he pulled out from the lawn into the road.

"So, what now?" asked Bella.

"I don't know" admitted the vampire as he drove further and further away from town, "But we'll figure out something" he promised her as he took her shaky hand into his in hope of comfort her for the things that about to come.

She nodded, constantly squeezing his icy cold hand during the journey to his house when a pair of lights suddenly flared behind them. Bella turned around from her seat and stare out at the window behind them to see the source of the bright light in horror, thinking it was the tracker.

"It's alright. It's just Alice" soothed Adrian as he took a glance at the sideway mirror to see the person behind the wheel, "She's covering for us"

"What about the tracker?"

"He's following us right now"

 **Thump!**

Bella gasped, frozen herself in fear as the jeep shuddered violently as if something crashed down on top of the jeep. Adrian glanced sideway at the human girl and squeezed her hand to snap herself away from her fear as he gave her a smile, saying, "It's Emmett" as he motioned for her to take a look at the sideway mirror in case she doesn't believed him. He pulled over in front of his house and quickly took her bag as he leaded her up into the mansion. He opened the door and was instantly pulled into a stop as he smelt a foreign scent entering the house. Stopping Bella from taking a step further into the house, he looked up and couldn't help but growled as he watched one of the vampires, Laurent, coming down the stairs with Carlisle following him from behind.

"Wait" said Carlisle to his Childe as he stopped him from attacking the nomad, "He came to warn us about James"

"This isn't my fight" announced the dark skinned vampire to the youngling as he took a glance between the boy and his human girl, "And I've grown tired of his games. I bear none of you any enmity but I won't go up against James. He's got unparallel senses absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her"

With that, he bid the blonde haired vampire goodbye and left the mansion peacefully as he headed north to see the Denali coven. He was interested with the Cullen's lifestyles ever since he met them by the field moments ago. After three hundred years of living as a nomad, he had grown tired of constantly moving and had yearned for a place to call home. Hearing him earning a permanent residence and calling his coven his family, he couldn't help but envy the kind blonde haired vampire for it. So, he decided to have a talk with the leader in hope having that kind of life for himself.

Edward appeared beside Alice, who was just entered the house with Emmet, and whispered something to her ears as she gave him a nod before disappeared upstairs to pack their things. Carlisle turned his attention to his older Childe and asked him about the tracker, "He's about three miles out past the river" said the mind-reader as he tilted his head slightly to the side to get a clear reading of the tracker's mind, "He's circling to meet up with the female"

"What's the plan?" questioned Emmett as he moved towards Rosalie.

"We'll lead him off" answered Adrian, "We'll lure him away from Forks with Bella's scent. When he takes the bait, Alice and Edward will drive her to south"

"And then?"

"We hunt them. Both of them" said the young vampire with a deadly tone, "Listen, we're gonna divide into three groups. One group is Carlisle and Esme. They will be the one who watch over Charlie just in case they decide to go for him next. Another one will be Rosalie, Emmet and I as the hunters. We're gonna lure the nomads away from Forks. Rosalie will disguise herself as Bella. She's gonna ride with me and Emmett will be the one who catch them off guard. We'll take them down one by one. And the last group is Alice, Edward and Bella. They'll be the one who drive Bella south. The weather there is sunny so they wouldn't be able to go there without being expose to the sunlight"

Carlisle grimaced slightly at the deadly tone within his son's voice and couldn't help but agreed with the plan even though he didn't like the thought of killing another creature. Even the sadistic ones like James, "I guess there's no other choice" he said.

"Rose" called Adrian to the blonde haired female, "Can you get her upstairs and trade your clothes with her?"

"Why?" she asked, "What is she to me?" argued the beautiful blonde haired Aphrodite to her brother with her eyes glaring darkly at him and his beau, "She's just nothing but a menace that you've chosen to inflict on all of us. You're the one who insist of telling her about us and you want me to help her when she's the reason we're in this mess-"

"Rosalie" scolded their Sire as he placed his hand firmly onto her shoulder, "Bella is with Adrian" he explained, glancing between his son and daughter worriedly. He knew Rosalie was still bitter about having Bella here with them, but he couldn't let her dislike for the human girl ruined the happiness he been searching for his Childe ever since he changed him. Until then, he could only hope that one day, she'll likes Bella and Adrian will be have his happiness, "She's part of this family now and we protect our family"

"…Fine"

She grabbed Bella by her forearm and dragged her upstairs to her room, "You are so annoying" she said as she pushed her into her room, "I don't know what my idiotic brother see in you. You're nothing but trouble." She browsed through her closet and couldn't help but gave her a pair of her old slacks and blouse as she told her to strip, "If this is some kind of plot in hope of turning yourself into a vampire-"

"It's not like that!" interrupted Bella in horror at the thought of using the bronze haired man for something like that as she lifted her head up from the floor to face the fuming vampire, "I'm not using him for something like that-" she said as she gave the vampire her clothes.

"Then, why are you here?" questioned the blonde haired female vampire irritatingly to her as she grabbed the said clothes and began to strip of her own to wear hers, "Why are you trying to be part of this when you know you're nothing but a tiny human-?"

"Because I love him, alright!" snapped the brunette haired girl as tears of frustration began to pool on the edge of her eyelids, "I love Adrian! I just want to be with him" admitted Bella as she hung her head down to hide the tears running down her cheeks.

Silenced, Rosalie looked at the petty human before her with unreadable expression upon her beautiful face and couldn't help but walked away towards the door as she left her inside her room for some space. Bella wiped her tears away from her face and involuntary followed the blonde haired vampire out from her room to meet Adrian. She walked into the garage and silently watched as Adrian discussed something with Carlisle.

"Bella!"

The owner of the name snapped her attention away from her observation on the handsome bronze haired vampire and turned around to see the dark haired petite woman walking towards her with her boyfriend, Edward, "Come on" she said as she dragged her to Carlisle's car.

"Hey"

Adrian walked over to the said car and placed his left elbow onto the roof of Carlisle's Mercedes as he leaned his face through the opened window to see her. Bella lifted her head up at his presence and couldn't help but leaned closer to the bronze haired vampire in search for comfort as she fidgeted slightly within her seat, "Oh, god. I-If anything happens to you guys, I swear to god-" she stuttered, heart racing in fear as she bit her lips to suppress the urge to cry.

"Hey…" soothed the bronze haired immortal gently to her as he placed his icy cold hand onto her cheek in attempt of calming the brunette human girl, "Nothing's gonna happen alright" he said as he wiped away the tears fallen down through her rosy cheek, "I promise you, I'll take care of you. Besides, there's seven of us, and there's two of them and when everything's done, I'm gonna come back and bring you home safely to your father. You are gonna see him again, alright?"

"Y-Yeah"

Giving her a soft icy cold kiss onto her warm lips, he stood up from his crouch by her window and slowly walked away towards the jeep with Rosalie, who was wearing her clothes moments ago. Bella watched the blonde haired beauty followed behind Adrian and paused suddenly in middle of her track to glance back at her with unreadable emotion flashed inside her eyes. For second there, she thought that she might say something back to her. Maybe even threw some insult in her direction. But she turned on her heel and continued her journey to the jeep.

The sound of them leaving echoed loudly within the tense silence as Edward waited for the nomads to follow the bait set by them, "Let's go" said the mind-reader as he started the car, "They took the bait. James is on their trail now. As for the woman, she's heading to Charlie's house. I already text Carlisle, he say he'll take care of her" he explained as they took off into the road. Bella looked out through the tinted window and couldn't help but prayed silently for their safety, _'Please'_ she thought, _'Please, let them be safe'_

…

Inside the jeep, an awkward silence filled the air between the siblings as Adrian flicked his attention occasionally to Rosalie, who had surprisingly silenced during their trip and couldn't help but asked if something was bothering her. Rosalie shook her head in denied and told him to focus on their plan.

"Come on" persuaded the bronze haired male to her as he looked out through the window on his side in search for the tracker as well as Emmett among the dark forest, "Is this about Bella?" he asked.

"Can we just not talk about the human?" she said.

"Rose. You know I love you right?" he said, turning his eyes away from the road to his sister as he watched her beautiful golden brown eyes swirling with unreadable emotions about his relationship with Bella, "You're my sister. I know we're not close or anything but I'm still considering you as my family. I know you hate Bella and I know you're jealous with her because she had everything you wanted to be. A human. I know you don't want this life. I know you want to have a family and grew older. But please, don't hate her because of that-"

 **Ping!**

Cutting his conversation short, the bronze haired young vampire pushed his hand deeper into the pocket of his leather jacket and looked down to his phone to see a message sent by Emmett, "He's in position" he whispered softly to her as his dark amber eyes flicked briefly to the rear window to see a black silhouette following them from behind, "Get ready" he said as he cut the engine off suddenly as if the jeep was broken in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" he cursed, acting perfectly like he was panicked over the sudden broken jeep, as he pulled his seatbelt off of his body before turning his attention to so-called Bella with an apologetic look upon his face, "It seems the jeep's broke down, Bella" he said, purposely spoken the brunette haired young woman's name to blonde haired woman underneath the cap to confuse the tracker. He opened the door of his seat and slowly took a step out from the jeep to see the so-called cause, "I'm gonna check it out. You just stay here and don't get out from the jeep alright"

'Bella', who had been silenced since the jeep broke down, gave the bronze haired vampire a nod and ducked her down in an anxious gesture as she try to hide her real face from the view. The youngling vampire took a step out from the vehicle and flashed towards the hood to see the engine in attempt of finding something.

A sudden sound of broken twig instantly put him into a full alert as he turned around to see James lurched himself forward to him. Adrian let himself being off guard and grunted loudly in pain as he pressed him firmly onto the hood of the jeep, breaking two of his left ribs, "I've got you now, youngling" grinned the tracker sadistically as he threw him away from the vehicle onto the tree standing by the side of the road.

Moaning, Adrian pushed himself up from the dirty ground underneath him and looked up to see James flashed to the passenger side for 'Bella', "N-No!" he shouted with fear and horror plastered across his handsome face.

A loud dark laugh answered his plead as he grabbed the female out from the jeep to mock the youngling, "Now… now" grinned the tracker mockingly as he pulled the girl closer onto his chest, trapping her with his hand circling around her fragile neck, "There's no need to be angry" he said.

The bronze haired vampire slowly got himself up and couldn't help but crouched slightly as he wrapped his right arm around his chest to ease the pain coming out from his broken ribs, "Y-You bastard" he growled, struggling to straighten himself from his crouch as he waited for Emmett to ambush the tracker from behind.

"You know, I never thought this hunt will be end so easily" murmured James as he tilted his head to side, narrowing his dark crimson slightly at the young immortal as he tightened his grip on the female's neck as if to test his reaction of him catching his human. Seeing the suspicious within his red eyes, Adrian flicked his attention briefly to the silhouette standing not far from them and nodded as he lurched himself towards the tracker mockingly in hope catching his attention on him rather than the person heading towards him from behind.

James smirked at the youngling foolishness of attacking him while he held his human in hostess and was stunned in surprised when a pair of strong firm arms suddenly caught the tracker around his shoulder as the female, who he thought was the said human he been itch to drink, pulled herself from his grip strong. She turned around and pulled the cap she was wearing off from her head to show him her true identity. It was one of the coven female members. She was wearing the human's clothes in hope of using her scent to lure him into a trap. Cursing himself for fallen into a trap, the dirty blond haired vampire looked up at the beautiful blonde haired woman and was instantly greeted with a wooden stake stabbed into his heart, ending his immortal life as he fell limply within the big dark haired vampire's arms.

Letting the dead vampire go, Emmett took out a bottle of gasoline from his pocket and poured it down onto the body before burning it into nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground. Rosalie made her way to the injured bronze haired male and helped him getting his bearing back by pulling his left arm around her neck to support him as his ribs slowly began to heal.

"You're alright, there buddy?" asked Emmett to his younger brother as he took the burden off from his Rose and carried the injured vampire to his jeep.

"Y-Yeah" grunted the male as he entered the back seat, mindful of his broken ribs as he leaned himself heavily onto the seat while waiting for his healing skill to kick in, "Call Carlisle and ask him about the woman" he said, taking off his leather jacket and lifted his dark blue shirt off to see the dark bruise on the side of his chest.

Rosalie took her place by the passenger seat and pulled out her phone to call their Sire, "Hello, Carlisle" greeted Rosalie to the person behind the line as she looked up to rear window to see her injured brother, "We're already took care of James. How's your end?" she asked.

" _We managed to spot Victoria circling around the house"_ answered Carlisle as the rustling sound echoed softly behind the background, indicating that they were on the move of chasing something or someone, _"But unfortunately, she managed to escape from us and ran towards the Canadian border"_

Hearing the words, Adrian looked up from his musing over his broken ribs and leaned over the blonde haired vampire to take the phone. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his antic and gave him her phone as she turned her attention to her mate to them some privacy. The sound of their conversation accompanied the siblings as they drove down the road to meet the others the chief's house. Adrian bid his Sire goodbye and gave the phone back to its owner, "The woman, Victoria. She managed to escape from Carlisle and ran towards the Canadian border" repeated the bronze haired vampire to his siblings as he turned his head to the side with anger and frustration at his failure of killing the other vampire.

"So, what now?" asked the dark haired vampire, Emmett to his brother as he shifted his attention briefly to the rear mirror to see him.

"Now, we wait and see" he said as he narrowed his dark amber eyes deeply in thought at the missing vampire, "She's come for me, one day. Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready"

…

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Hearing her phone ringing at the upcoming call, the young brunette woman quickly abandoned her half eaten meal and pushed her hand into the pocket of her jeans to answer the call. She looked down at the written name flashed within the screen of her phone and couldn't help but gasped softly in surprised as she instantly swiped the answer button, "Hello" she greeted the caller as she raised her eyes to the couple sitting before her inside a café.

" _Bella"_ answered the caller to her greeting as a soft relief smile began to carve its way on her lips at the familiar smooth voice entering her ear.

"Adrian"

" _Hey"_ a soft chuckle answered her as she stood up from her seat to have a moment of privacy with her boyfriend.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she opened the door of café and took a seat at the bench located on the side of the café's entrance, "How's Charlie?"

" _Everything's fine. Charlie is well. We managed to kill the tracker but…"_

"But what?" questioned Bella to him as she waited for the man to continue his explanation

Hearing a deep breath buzzing within the line, she leaned herself heavily against the bench and silently listened to him as he told her about Victoria, "So, what now?" she asked as she absentmindedly chew the bottom of her lips anxiously at the thought of her coming back to kill her and the Cullen.

" _Now"_ he said, _"I want you to take the first flight here and bring you back home to see Charlie"_

"What about Victoria?"

"… _We'll figure it out somehow. In the mean time, let's us focus on bringing you home"_

"Alright" smiled the beautiful young girl warmly at the thought of him coming here to see her as she tightened her grip on her phone briefly, anticipating to see him again as she turned her head to the window to see Edward paid for her lunch and made their way to her with his girlfriend by his side.

" _Ok, I'll see you soon..."_ bid the bronze haired vampire behind the line, _"I love you, Bella"_

Feeling nothing but happiness and warmth flooding inside her chest at those three little words, Bella returned it by saying, "Love you too, Adrian" and ended the call with huge smile adorned on her heart-shaped face. Alice, who had eavesdropping the conversation between the couple, skipped her way to the human girl and slowly pulled her into a big icy hug, "I'm so happy for you" she squealed, pulling her mate with her as he rolled his bright golden brown eyes fondly at his mate's antic.

"Come on, ladies" said the mind-reader Cullen to them as he leaded both of the women to the car, "We have a flight to catch"

With that, they drove back to their hotel and began to pack their things for their flight back home. Bella zipped up her bag and shouldered it out from the room to meet the others by the door. Edward took her duffle bag along with theirs and leaded both of the women to the lift as Alice pulled out her phone from her handbag to call her family about their flight home. After three hours flight from Phoenix to Seattle, they walked out from the gateway and instantly greeted by the rest of Cullen, "Carlisle! Esme!" squealed the dark haired petite woman to her parent as she skipped her way through the sea of people inside the airport and pulled both of the older vampires into a big icy hug as she told them how glad she was to see them again.

Bella walked slowly behind the others and looked up to see Adrian waiting patiently for her beside his family. Seeing him again, she let go of her bag and let it fell onto the floor as she quickly walked to the handsome man for a hug, "Oh god" she murmured, tightening her hold around his body in relief of seeing him again as she pulled away to fully see the bronze haired Adonis.

The bronze haired young man hugged her in returned and slowly pulled himself away from the brunette woman to gave her a big warm smile upon his face, "Bella" greeted the young man softly to her, "It's good to see you again"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "I'm fine"

"Thanked god"

Pulling her back into his embrace, Adrian kissed her forehead affectionately and couldn't help but tightened his hold around briefly as he turned his eyes to his older brother. Edward shifted his attention away from his mate and looked at the couple as he gave him a nod for his thought. He thanked his brother silently inside his mind and pulled away as he took her bag before leading her back to his family.

…

Ever since she came back from Phoenix, the relationship between both of them had become more intimate than ever before. Before then, there was a gap between them. A line that neither of them wouldn't want to cross. It was a thin line that is so dangerous that if she ever crossed that line, the relationship that they had would be broken and they would be back being nothing but stranger to each other. She knew she was different from him. They lived in two different worlds. She was nothing but a tiny human while he was a vampire that could instantly kill her if he wishes to. She could still remember the conversation that she had with the blonde haired woman, Rosalie. She had confessed to her that she loves him and she wasn't going to use him as a medium of becoming immortal because she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. She knew there's part of him. A part that she didn't know how dominant it might be. The part that thirsted for her blood and yet, she willing to take the risk. Just so, she could spend the rest of her life with him.

Giving herself a final look on her full length mirror of the corner of her room, she took her purse and cardigan from her nightstand and made her way downstairs to meet her date to her school's prom. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the living room to see Adrian, who was in a deep conversation with his father about fishing.

He looked up at her presence and couldn't help but stunned momentarily by her beauty as he gave her his usual warm smile, "Bella" greeted the handsome man as he stood up from the couch to meet her.

Charlie, who had a surprisingly wonderful conversation with the Cullen boy, turned around and smiled as he saw how beautiful his daughter is. Seeing her standing there with her sleeveless dark blue ruffled dress that she bought during her last minute shopping before the prom, he couldn't help but thought how much she looked like Renee back then when she was young, "You look beautiful, Bella" he said, watching the boy closely as he made his way to her.

"Just like your name" added Adrian softly to her as he took her left wrist into his hand to present her a beautiful dark blue rose's corsage that Alice made just for her. He tied the white laces around her wrist and took her other hand to place a gentle chaste kiss upon her knuckle, "Thank you for giving me a chance to escort such a beautiful woman to prom" said the bronze haired man with a fake English accent which earned him a slap on his arm for his teasing.

Clearing his throat at the teenagers standing inside the hallway of his house, Charlie turned his attention to the boy and gave him a look, saying 'do-anything-impropriate-thing-on-her-and-die', as he crossed his arms firmly against his chest, "Are you gonna take a good of my daughter?" he asked in the typical protective father tone.

Adrian plastered a nervous polite smile on his face at the look and flicked his attention briefly to his date as he promised the father that he'll take a good care of his beloved daughter, "I'll bring her home by ten" he said, raising his hand for a hand shake before leaving them for a moment of privacy as he went to his car.

The chief turned his attention to his daughter and said, "I've put a can of pepper spray in your purse just in case"

"Dad" whined the brunette haired young woman embarrassedly at his action and couldn't help but rolled her eyes fondly as she gave her father a big warm hug for his concern, "I'll see you soon" she said, kissing him on his cheek as she made her way to the boy's car.

Watched them silently from the window, Charlie gave the young couple a small ghostly smile at their antic and couldn't help but gave the boy his blessing as they pulled away from the driveway, _'I hope you're happy with him, Bella'_ he thought as he turned back to the living room to watch his game.

"I can't believe you actually manage to talk to me of going to a prom with you" said Bella to the driver as he drove them to a lodge booked by her school for their prom near the town.

"Well, I can be very persuasive" said the bronze haired young man to her as he gave her a wink which earned him a melodious laugh from the beautiful brunette woman sitting beside him before pulling his car over briefly at the entrance of the lodge as he told her to wait for him as he went to find a spot to park his car. She nodded in agreed to his request and took a seat one of the benches outside of the lodge as she watched him drove his car deeper into the lot to find of free parking spot.

"Bella!"

A familiar young voice greeted the brunette haired woman as she snapped her attention away from her musing and turned around to see her childhood friend, Jacob walking towards her from the forest behind her, "Jacob. Hey" smiled Bella to the young man as she stood up from her seat to meet him.

The young Quileute smiled brightly at her warm greeting and looked up and down on her figure as he complimented her for her look with a hint of ghostly blush colored his tan cheeks, "Y-You look nice" he said as he tucked his hands awkwardly into the pocket of his slacks in attempt of hiding his obvious crush on the older girl.

"Thanks" said the beautiful older woman to him as she took his appearances. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a pair of black slack and a green and white striped tie around the collar, "Are you crashing the prom or something?" she asked, "Did you come with a date?"

"No" answered Jacob as he walked up to his childhood's crush and stood firmly in front of her, "My dad paid me to come talk to you. Twenty bucks" he shrugged as he gave her a small awkward smile for his excuse.

"Let's hear it then" humored Bella to him as she crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself from the cold evening breeze.

Jacob fidgeted slightly within his spot at the attention given by his crush and looked up at her with nervousness plastered upon his youthful face, "Just don't get mad okay?" he said, earning a nod from the older girl as he continued to explain the reason of him seeing the brunette haired girl, "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. It just, he said, quote" paused the young Quileute briefly as he made the so-called quote gesture with his hands, " **'we'll be watching you'** "

"Okay" answered the brunette haired woman awkwardly as her pair of warm brown eyes narrowed slightly at the meaning behind the spoken words as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, "well, tell him **'Thanks'** " she said as she made the so-called quote hand gesture in returned at her words.

"Okay"

"Hello"

A smooth velvet voice cut in between the two friends as a handsome bronze haired man made his appearance beside Bella. Adrian turned his attention to the young Quileute and couldn't help but plastered a small polite smile on his face as he greeted the young boy, "You're must be Jacob Black, Billy's son. I'm Adrian Cullen" he said as he raised his hand to him for a hand shake.

"Y-Yeah" answered the boy awkwardly to the Cullen as he felt slightly intimidated by his presence. There's something dangerous about the Cullen that sent shiver down onto his spine. Ever since he first met them with his father, he couldn't help but wondered if the legend about them was true, "Nice to meet you too" he replied as he slowly shook his icy cold hand with his warm ones.

Bella turned her attention away from her friend to the handsome man standing beside her and smiled beautifully at him as she gave him a kiss upon his icy cheek, "Did you find a spot to park your Audi" she asked him as she watched him placed her white cardigan over her shoulder to warm her from the cold evening air.

"Yeah" answered the bronze haired man as he returned the kiss with his own on her lips, "I hope you didn't wait too long for me" he said as he turned his unique golden brown eyes back to the Quileute boy.

"Oh, no. Not at all" she said as she flicked her attention back to her friend with a warm smile adorned on her coral colored lips, "Jacob's here accompany me while I'll waited for you"

"I see"

Feeling slightly awkward at the stare he received from the Cullen, Jacob reluctantly bid Bella his goodbye and slowly disappeared into the forest where he hid his motorcycle.

Adrian watched the Quileute boy walked his way back to the forest and began to lead his lady to the entrance as they made their way to the prom, "I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend" he joked as he gave another glanced over his shoulder to make sure the boy leave from their land.

"Hey" scolded Bella as she lightly slapped her hand onto his chest, "He's a good kid"

"Yeah, but he's had undeniable crush on you. I feel threaten"

Chuckled, Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek, saying, "You're the one for me" as they walked down the red carpet to the arch standing near the entrance. She looked up and groaned slightly under her breath as she reluctantly walked towards it, "I still can't believe you're making me do this" she said as they walked under a white and black arch written 'Casino Monte Carlo' on top of it for a picture.

Adrian laughed softly at her grumbling and wrapped his right arm around her waist as he told her to smile for the picture, "It's not that bad" he grinned as they entered the place. The catchy dance music burst loudly within the lodge as both of them entered the room and glanced around the sea of people for some familiar faces among the crowd.

Bella turned her head to her left and was instantly greeted by two familiar faces, Mike and Jessica, posing perfectly next to each other for a picture. Jessica looked up and couldn't help but gave her a friendly wave at her arrival. The brunette haired woman smiled at her greeting and gave her a scandalous thumb up as she motioned to her chest. Jessica rolled her eyes fondly at the gesture and gave her a knowing look as she motioned to her own partner beside her.

Next, she met Angela and Eric by the deejay table, playing wonderful songs for the dance as they waved at her and her date after seeing them by the dance floor. Bella waved them in returned and turned her head to her partner, saying "Can we go?" as she glanced at the people dancing around her uncomfortably.

Taking a pity on her, Adrian nodded and leaded her away from the dance floor to a beautiful lighten gazebo outside of lodge. A soft slow song began to play from the speaker as they looked up to see two young couple dancing together underneath the beautiful decorated gazebo. He guided her to the centre of the floor and hold out his hand for her as he asked her to dance, "Shall we?" he said as he gave her a beautiful charming smile in attempt of persuading her to agree.

"I-I'm not good at dancing, remember" stuttered the brunette haired young woman embarrassedly to him as he slowly took both of her arms and placed it around his neck.

"Ah, but it doesn't mean we couldn't" shrugged the vampire as he placed his hands onto her petite waist. Slowly and surely, both of them gently swayed together to the beautiful rhythm as she leaned her body closer to him and placed her head contently against his shoulder with her warm brown eyes closed at the soft song coming from the speaker.

…

I was a quick-wet boy

Diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes

Wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map

And called for you everywhere

…

"See, it's not that bad" said Adrian as he looked down at the beautiful woman within his arms with a warm smile adorned on his face.

Bella lifted her head briefly from his shoulder and couldn't help but chuckled as she nodded in agree to his words, "Yeah, maybe it's not so bad after all" she shrugged as he twirled her around, earning a soft laughter from the maiden before pulling her once again into his embrace. He kissed her forehead affectionately and slowly parted his mouth to sing along with the song as he danced with her underneath the beautiful lightened gazebo.

…

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, jealous, weeping

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big pill looming

…

Hearing his smooth velvet voice singing along with the song, she lifted her head up and looked at the handsome bronze haired man in surprised as he continued to sing.

…

Now I'm a fat house cat

Nursing my sore blunt tongue

Watching the warm poison rats

Curl through the wide fence cracks

Pissing on magazine photos

Those fishing lures

Thrown in the cold and clean

Blood of Christ mountain stream

…

"I don't know you can sing" murmured Bella softly to him as she watched the two young couple, who were dancing along with them, slowly leaved the gazebo into the lodge.

"Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises"

…

Have I found you?

Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding

Or lost you?

American mouth

Big pill stuck going down

…

Leaning himself closer and closer to her, he gently cupped the back of her neck and slowly pulled her into a deep passionate kiss as the song slowly coming to end, "I love you" he whispered, gazing deeply into her pair of warm brown as the moon shined brightly within the starry skies, witnessing a new blooming love between a vampire and a mortal. Unaware by the couple dancing underneath the starry night, a pair of bright crimson eyes watched them closely from the shadows before it slowly disappeared into the night.

…

 _ **The End**_

…

 **A/N:** First, I want to apologies to all the readers if they were many grammar mistakes or spelling throughout the story. English is not really my language. So, I tried as hard as I could to minimize the mistakes. Sorry. Next, I would like to thank all the reviewers as well as the readers who favorite and follow this story. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. And if you want more of 'The Twilight Sage: Adrian's story' please leave a comment or review on the box below. I really want to know what your view is regarding about the story. Is it good? Or is it rubbish? If you want me to continue it throughout the Twilight series, please tell me and I'll try as hard as I can to write it for you guys. Until then…


	3. New Moon Part I

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::N.E.W..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **New Moon**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Skylight96**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "You don't belong in my world, Bella." It was during Bella's 18th birthday when something bad happened. During her birthday party at the Cullen's house, Bella accidentally get a paper cut while unwrapping a present which cause Adrian to lose control of his thirst. Seeing himself nearly killed her, he began to realize how foolish he was to continue their relationship despite the continual danger he puts her in.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Adrian Cliff.

 _ **Warning:**_ Alternate Version of Twilight and Vampires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::N.E.W..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

 _ **New Moon**_

 _ **Part I**_

...

 _I am almost a hundred years old; waiting for the end, and thinking about the beginning._

 _There are things I need to tell you, but would you listen if I told you how quickly time passes?_

 _I know you are unable to imagine this._

 _Nevertheless, I can tell you that you will awake someday to find that your life has rushed by at a speed at once impossible and cruel._

 _The most intense moments will seem to have occurred only yesterday and nothing will have erased the pain and pleasure, the impossible intensity of love and its dog-leaping happiness, the bleak blackness of passions unrequited, or unexpressed, or unresolved_

...

"Oh, good. The Cullen's here"

Turning his engine off, Adrian took his bag from the passenger seat beside him and swung it over his shoulder as he opened his door to greet his girlfriend who was taking a photo of her friends by her truck. He locked his black R8 Audi and pulled the hood of his grey hoodie over his head to shield himself from the drizzle fallen from the gloomy skies above him as he made his way to them, "Hello" greeted the handsome bronze haired vampire to them as he gave a soft chaste kiss upon Bella's cheek.

"Hey"

"We'll talk to you later" said Jessica to Bella with a cheek grin on her face as she pushed her friends away from those two in attempt of giving them some privacy before the class started. Bella sent her a thankful look for her action and turned around to meet her beloved beau, "So, how was your weekend?" she asked as she pulled him a big warm hug as well as a peck on his lips in returned for his greeting.

"It was great" smiled the handsome bronze haired vampire to her question as he leaded her into the school building in hope getting themselves away from the wet and cold with his left arm around her shoulder, "It's been awhile since we last went there so there were many changes happening at the National park" he said as they walked down the hallway towards their respective classes, "Oh, before I forget. Happy Birthday"

Adrian pushed his hand deeper into the pocket of his black leather jacket that he wore over his grey hoodie and pulled out a small wrapped present that he bought for his girlfriend's birthday. A pair of warm brown eyes widened slightly in surprised at the present and slowly took it as she gave him a glare upon her heart-shaped face, "I thought we're agree no present" she pouted.

"Yeah, but I can't help it" he shrugged as he gave her an apology kiss upon her pouting lips, "Besides, this is the number one present. There's another one back home"

Parted her lips in attempt of scolding him for wasting his money on her, a familiar chiming voice calling out her name interrupted her as they both turned to see Alice skipped over them with Edward following her from behind, "Happy Birthday!" she wished the birthday girl as she pulled the human girl into a big icy cold hug. Alice pulled herself away from her friend and gave the brunette haired girl a big wrapped present that she bought days ago with hopeful expression upon her beautiful face.

"Alice…" Bella whined as she took the offered present from her hand.

"Don't worry. I've already seen you open it and guess what, you love it" grinned the dark haired pixie-like vampire as she clapped both of her hands onto her chest, "You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place"

"But-"

"Come on" persuaded the petite girl as she gave her the puppy eyes, "Please? It'll be fun"

Bella bit her lips hesitatingly at the invitation and flicked her gaze to the other vampire standing behind Alice. Edward smirked at the pleading look he received from his brother's girlfriend and shrugged in apology to the human girl since he knew how difficult it is to decline his mate's wishes, "Sorry, Bella. I can't help you with that" he said as he sent an amuse look to his brother who was standing beside the human girl.

Sighing deeply in defeat, Bella agreed.

Alice squealed in delight and couldn't help but jumped up and down within her spot in front of them as she told her to be at her house at 7. She turned around and quickly skipped her way to her mate as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. She whispered something to the mind-reader and bid both of them a goodbye as they slowly disappeared into the crowd.

Bella rolled her eyes fondly at the two vampires and slapped Alice's gift lightly onto Adrian's chest for not helping her declined Alice's invitation. A soft deep chuckle emitted from the vampire's lips at the action as he rubbed his chest absentmindedly before apologizing to her, saying, "You can't trust vampires" with a casual shrug as they made their way to their English Class.

The soft murmuring of the Romeo and Juliet play filled the silence within the large classroom as students watched the black and white film with various expressions upon their youthful faces. Some were crying at the tragic scene of Romeo mourning for the death of his beloved Juliet and some were just on a brink of fallen into a sleep by slow plot. At the back of the said class, there was a young couple consisted of a young woman with dark brown hairs as well as a young man with dark bronze colored hairs sitting next to each other.

Bella leaned her head onto the vampire's shoulder and couldn't help but released a deep sigh as she watched Romeo expressing his regret for Juliet's death, "I hate being celebrated" whispered the girl suddenly to him as she absentmindedly played with his Cullen leather wristband while waiting for the class to end.

"Why?" he asked as he placed his icy cold hand on top of hers, stopping her from distracting him from the play with his eyes stayed firmly onto the screen of the TV, watching as Romeo tried to kill himself to be with his beloved, "There are worse tragedies that being celebrated, I mean, look at Romeo. Killed his true love out of sheer stupidity" pointed the vampire out as he turned his head down to see her.

"…I guess" agreed Bella softly to his point, confused by the sudden dark tone inside his smooth voice as she lifted her head up from his shoulder to see him, "What's up with the sudden angst?" teased the brunette haired girl lightly to the man in hope of dismissing the dark look upon his handsome face. Deep inside her heart, she couldn't help but felt something ominous behind his words. Something that was so dark that it scared her. As if, she's gonna lose him.

Closing his bright golden brown eyes, he shook his head from his depressive musing and plastered a fake smile onto his lips in attempt of covering his depression from her view, "Nothing. I just envy him that's all" he said as he turned his attention back to the play.

"Why? Is because of Juliet?" questioned Bella as she followed the line of his sight, watching as Romeo died within the story, "I mean, she is, like perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing"

"Not the girl" denied Adrian to her claim as he turned his head to his girlfriend sitting beside him, "the suicide"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I had considered it once" admitted the silent man as memories of his early life flashed behind his eyes," I was a newborn back then and… I just can't take of being you know, this soulless monster" chuckled the bronze haired vampire humorlessly as he motioned to himself with his usual bright amber eyes darkened at his depressing thoughts, "So, I thought maybe I should go and meet the sun"

Truth to been told, he never want to be a vampire to begin with. But he had begged to Carlisle to save his life and in returned he changed him into a vampire. At the beginning of his life as immortal, he was depressed. He was angry at Carlisle for turning him into an abomination. A monster. But slowly and gently, Carlisle and Edward guided the newborn vampire into a man he was now. Soothing his fear of being a monster, believing in him, loving him as if he was their kin and never giving up on him even though he made countless mistakes in his life. Because of them, he swore to himself, he would do anything to keep their trust in him even if he had to sacrifice his happiness for them.

"Now" interrupted their English teacher, Mr Berty to his class as he paused the movie, "who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show their were paying attention?" he asked as he glanced around his class to find someone who would willing to answer his question before stopping his gaze on one of his favorite students, "Mr Cullen?"

Adrian looked up at his teacher and plastered a polite smile upon his face as he ignored the attention he got from students who had turned their seat around to face the handsome man, "Sure, Mr Berty" he said as he began to recite the lines mentioned by the older man, "O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O' you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

A moment of silence filled the large classroom as Mr Berty shook himself away from his deep trance at the beautiful reciting by one of his favorite students and couldn't help but thanked him for it as he ordered the students to continue watching the play. Bella, who was sitting beside him, turned her head at the bronze haired vampire and silently watched him as he fallen into a deep thought with the sound of murmuring accompanied them throughout the class.

…

"Hey…"

A soft whisper greeted the silent young man from his musing as he looked up from his Chemistry homework to the speaker. Seeing her beautiful face, Adrian plastered a soft warm smile at her presence and motioned for the brunette haired girl to take a seat at the empty chair before him inside the school's library, "Hey"

Bella placed her books on top of the wooden table and took her seat as she watched him continued working on his homework, "I've been searching everywhere for you" she said as she took out her own homework in attempt of occupying her time while she waited for the school to end.

"Yeah, sorry about that" apologized the bronze haired immortal casually to her as he kept his pair of bright golden brown eyes firmly onto his work, "I'm not in a mood of facing the crowd today" he said.

Sensing something wrong with him, she paused her writing and looked up at the silent vampire concernedly for his solemn behavior, "Adrian? Is something wrong?" she asked as she placed her blue pen down onto of her working sheet to give him her full attention.

"Nothing's wrong" he denied as he kept on writing his Chemistry essay to hide the darkness within his gaze for depressive thoughts that had been circling inside his mind since the English class, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been silent throughout the day, Adrian and I couldn't help but concern about you" she said as she gently placed her warm small hand on top of his icy cold ones in attempt of catching his attention away from his work to her as she watched his bright amber eyes swirling with unreadable emotions inside his orbs. Bella squeezed his hand and couldn't help but remembered how sullen he was after watching the Romeo and Juliet play, "Please" she pleaded, hoping to dismiss the darkness from his beautiful golden brown eyes, "Talk to me"

Adrian silenced for a moment or two and slowly turned his hand around to fully hold hers as he plastered a smile upon his face, trying his best to ease her concern regarding his well being, "It's nothing" he said as he let go of her hand to pack his things. The loud ringing of their school bells instantly ended their heavy conversation as the bronze haired young man stood up from his seat and waited patiently for her to finish her last sentence on her work.

Bella packed her books into her bag and slowly got up from her chair as she followed him out to the school lot. An uneasy intense silence filled the air between them as he walked her up to her truck. Feeling guilty at his rude attitude, Adrian caught her wrist and turned her around to face him, "Look" he began as he tilted her head up to meet her beautiful warm brown eyes, "I'm sorry for ruined your day, Bella" he said, "I know that I'm being rude to you especially on your birthday and I'm really sorry about it. It just… the play just really gets to me and it reminds me how stupid I was back then-"

"Adrian" interrupted Bella, "Stop. Please. No more suicidal thoughts alright? What passed is past. Let's us focus on the future. I don't care whether you're monster, a killer or something damned by the God because nothing's gonna change my feelings for you. I accept you just the way you are"

Cupping his face gently with her hands, she placed a soft kiss onto his icy cold lips and sighed deeply as she leaned closely to his cold presence, "You're not a monster. You're a wonderful, caring, loyal man that willing to do anything for his loved ones. That's what I love about you. It's not what you are that defines you, it's who you are"

With those final words, she sealed her speech with a deep kiss, pushing all of her love and happiness she had for him through her kiss and pulled away to see his dark solemn face began to brighten at her words. Adrian closed his eyes, savored the feeling she had for him deep inside his unbeaten heart and looked up at her with happiness and love swirling inside his unique golden brown eyes, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too"

Giving her one last kiss, he motioned for her to enter her truck and told her that he'll meet her at his house at 7. She started her engine and slowly pulled away from her parking spot into the main road as she glanced up at her rear mirror to see Adrian's Audi followed her from behind before slowly disappeared from her sight as he took a different turn toward his house.

Along the drive to her home, Bella couldn't help but thought over the things that happened back then. Hearing him told her that he had considered killing himself because of what he was sent nothing but cold shiver down onto her spine as she struggled to keep her fear down. She couldn't think of living a world without him. He was everything to her. Ever since the moment she first saw him at the school's cafeteria a year ago, she knew he was the one for her and the thought of him being dead was something she couldn't imagined of.

She pulled her Chevy truck over her driveway and cut off the engine as she made her way to her house. She closed the front door behind her and walked upstairs to her room to freshen herself up for her birthday party at the Cullen.

After twenty minutes of showering and cleaning herself, she got out from the bathroom with her towel wrapping around her naked body and made her way to her bed where she threw her school bag to open her gifts. She sat down, still wet from her shower, onto her bed and carefully unwrapped Alice and Edward's gift to see its contain. It was a beautiful deep emerald green cocktail dress for the party.

She rolled her eyes at the expensive dress and pulled it out from its box for her to wear it tonight. She placed the beautiful dress onto her bed and took the other small wrapped gift sitting innocently next to her. It was from Adrian. She smiled and slowly unwrapped his gift to see a beautiful locket with the Cullen crest on top of it. She took the locket out from its box and opened it to see a picture of her and Adrian from their date at Seattle, "It's beautiful" she murmured softly to herself as she touched the small picture with the tips of her fingers, remembering the day they took this picture.

Smiling, she unclasped the locket and wore it proudly around her neck as she let it fell onto her chest. She caressed the Cullen crest gently with her thumb and began to get herself ready for her party.

…

The soft male voice singing greeted the brunette haired young woman as she stepped into the beautiful Victorian style house belonged to the Cullen and looked up to see the entire family gathered around the living room to meet her, "Happy birthday, Bella" wished the Cullen to her as they stepped forward to greet her.

"Thank you"

An icy cold sensation touched her shoulder as she turned her head around to source of the presence and was greeted with a familiar handsome face belonged to her beau. Seeing no lingered darkness within his amber colored eyes, she plastered a beautiful smile upon her heart-shaped face and leaned her head up to place a chaste kiss upon his icy lips.

A bright flash of light instantly blinded them as they both turned around at the cause of it and saw Alice sheepishly holding up her camera that she brought inside her handbag, "I found it in your bag" she said as she put on her innocent look in attempt of covering her snooping act, "You mind?"

"N-No. Not at all"

Shifting her attention away from her friend, she looked up at the bronze haired immortal standing beside her and gave him a look at Alice's snooping which earned her a soft chuckle as well as a shrug from him, saying, "I've told you, you can't trust vampires" as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Ok, time for present" squealed Alice in excitement as she pulled Bella over to a small table filled with presents and her birthday cake. Edward, who was standing beside the human girl along with his mate, lifted his gaze over Bella's shoulder and gave Adrian a nod, agreeing to distract the brunette haired girl while he went upstairs into his room for his second present.

Adrian opened the door of his room and took the thin wrapped gift laying on top of his bed before making his way downstairs to give it to her. As soon as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw Bella unwrapping a present from Carlisle and Esme. He smiled at the happiness emitted upon her lovely face and was about to give her his second gift when a sharp strong freesia smells instantly entered his nostril.

On the other side of the room, Bella cursed at the thin paper cut she got while unwrapping Carlisle and Esme's present and looked up at the Cullen to see them all staring at the crimson blood flowing down through her forefinger. Seeing the dark look upon their faces, Bella froze herself in fear when she remembered who they were and turned her attention at the loud feral growl echoed inside room. It was Adrian. His usual bright golden brown eyes were darkened into nothing but two pools of black abyss at the smell of her blood as he slowly crouched at the bottom of the stairs in attempt of launching himself to her.

Edward, who sensed his feral thought, began to push Bella to Alice and quickly intercepted him by throwing himself into his direction in such force that it made a loud sound like a gun going off. The brunette haired human fell onto Alice and watched as Edward struggled to keep Adrian away from her. Emmett, who managed to snap himself from his daze, quickly helped his brother by circling his large strong arms around his chest and pulled him away to back of the room.

Carlisle grabbed Adrian's face firmly with his hands and forcefully turned his head away from Bella to his face in attempt of soothing his feral son as he begged him to control himself, "Shh… It's alright, son. It's just a little blood" he said, brushing his bronze hairs away from his face as he forced him to keep his gaze on him, "Shh… It's alright. Control your thirst, Adrian. Don't let it control you. You remember Bella right? You don't want to hurt her"

Adrian clenched his jaw tightly at his words and moaned softly in agony as he struggled to calm the animalistic thirst buried inside him for her blood. _'Oh god, I nearly kill her'_ , he thought, forcing the vampire's instinct down into submission as his dark eyes widened in horror at his action as he regained his humanity back, _'I nearly kill Bella'_. He hung his head down in shame and told them to get him out of the room.

Carlisle looked at his son sadly and motioned for Emmett to take him out from the house along with Edward to help him regained his control back as he made his way to the human girl. Bella pulled herself away from Alice's protective embrace and was about to take a step forward to stop them when a small icy cold hand caught her wrist, stopping her advance as Alice shook her head, "Don't" said the dark haired petite vampire as she watched the boys leaving the house to calm Adrian down from his bloodlust, "You're gonna make it worse"

"I-"

"It's alright" interrupted Carlisle, dismissing her apology as he took her injured hand to see the cut before leading her to the kitchen where he placed the first aid, "It could happen to anyone. So, don't blame yourself for such petty thing" soothed the blonde haired doctor gently to her with a small smile upon his handsome as he pulled out a box of band-aid from the first aid. Carlisle gently wiped the cut with antibiotic to prevent any infection as well as to cover the smell of her blood and wrapped it with a band-aid to stop the bleeding.

Unknown to the blonde haired vampire, his spoken phrase caught the brunette haired girl off guard like a huge blow aiming to her chest, _'That's right'_ she thought, trying to consol herself as the guilty inside her chest became more and more tighten as time passed by. _'It could happened to anyone'_

' _But it happened to me'_ her subconscious thought whispered as she gently withdrew her hand back from the doctor's icy grip to her laps, _'not just anyone.'_

…

Outside of the Cullen house, Adrian threw his third deer carcasses away from his death embrace and slowly stood up from the dirty muddy ground underneath him as he turned around at the presence standing behind him, "I nearly kill her, Edward" said the bronze haired young vampire to the silhouette as he clenched his hand tightly into a deathly fist, "I nearly kill Bella"

"It's not your fault" argued the mind-reader, Edward to his younger brother as he placed his hand onto his shoulder, comforting him as he struggled to keep track on his chaotic thoughts, "It just a paper cut. It could happen to anyone"

"But that damned paper cut could cost her life!" Adrian snapped with his newly bright golden brown eyes blaring in anger as he ran his hand through his short bronze colored hairs irritatingly, "I nearly kill her just because of it. Just imagine if something like that happen again."

"We'll there for you" interrupted Edward, forcefully turning his brother around to face him as he listened to his dark gloomy thoughts circling inside his mind, "We'll help you control it."

"You can't always there be for me, Edward. At some point, I'll be alone with her and at the moment, no one will be there to safe her."

"So, what?" argued the mind-reader as he looked at the younger vampire in disbelieved for his thoughts, "You're just gonna leave her like that?"

"…I'll do what I must"

"Adrian, please don't do this. She loves you-"

"I know" murmured the bronze haired vampire softly as he turned his head away from his brother's gaze, hiding the agony and shame swirling inside his orbs as he closed his bright amber eyes to relish the memories that he had with Bella, "But she's a human, Edward. I can't be with a human. It's too dangerous and you know that"

"But-"

"Just forget about it, Okay?" Adrian pleaded, telling the mind-reader to drop the matter down as he pushed his hand away from his shoulder, "I don't care if I have to live the rest of my life alone as long as she's alive. I love her, Edward" he said, "I love her so much that thought of me killing her hurts me beyond anything within this world."

Turning his back to his older brother, the younger vampire took a deep unnecessary breath to repress the urge to cry and slowly walked away from the clearing inside the dark forest as he made his way to his house. Along the way, he couldn't help but thought how foolish and stupid he was for having a relationship with Bella. He knew, she was a human. A fragile human who would one day died whether it's because of an illness or an accident. And seeing him nearly killed her, he finally realized the continual danger he put her into just for them to be together.

' _Maybe Rosalie was right'_ thought Adrian sadly as he walked out from the dark forest surrounding the mansion towards the front door of his house, _'It's better for me to end our relationship now. So that, she could be safe again'_

"Is that's why he wouldn't change me?"

Adrian pulled into a stop at the doorway of the kitchen by her words and slowly hid himself within the shadow as he waited for Carlisle to answer her question. A pair of dark amber eyes flicked briefly at his direction and gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to the human girl, saying, "Just imagine if the situation was in reserve and you're believed as Adrian does" as he placed his band-aid box back into the first aid, "Would you damned his soul just to be with him?"

A deep intense silence answered his question as he took the first aid into his hand and placed it into its original place inside the cabinet above the counter, "Come" said the kind older vampire as he closed the cabinet's door, "I should take you home now"

"I'll do that" answered a familiar smooth voice to the blonde haired vampire as a tall silhouette slowly emerged from the shadow surrounded the kitchen to notify his presence. Adrian stood stiffly at the doorway of the kitchen and shifted his attention briefly to Carlisle, thanking him for taking care of the cut as he motioned for the brunette to follow him.

"I-It's alright. Carlisle can do it" stuttered Bella, declining his offer for a ride home as she didn't want to overwhelm him with her scent after what happened moments ago.

"I'm fine" voiced the bronze haired vampire emotionlessly as he turned his back to them to hide the darkness flashed inside his eyes, "I've already feed. I'm in control. So, come on" urged Adrian to Bella as he waited patiently for her by the doorway.

Hesitated, Bella clumsily got up from the stool and thanked the kind doctor for treating her cut as she quickly followed the bronze haired young man towards her truck. He opened the passenger door for her to climb on and closed it behind her as he flashed to the driver seat.

There was nothing but intense silence between the couple, accompanied by the sound of Bella's truck's engine coming to life as Adrian drove quickly down the road towards the town. Bella fidgeted uncomfortably within her seat and turned her head to the driver, watching him as he kept gaze firmly to the road before them, "A-Adrian" she started, not really knowing what to say to him as she waited for him to answer her call.

"…Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry" apologized the young human girl as she looked down at her hands upon her laps, "I'm sorry for what happened back then. I-I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"It just a paper cut" interrupted Adrian emotionlessly with his face still blank without any emotion concerning the matter, "It could happen to anyone"

"I know that!" she snapped, feeling vaguely angered and annoyed by the continuous phrase used by the Cullen in attempt of dismissing the incident as if it was nothing, "I know it could happened to anyone. But it happened to me!" she said, "Me, a human that was surrounded by a group of vampires. I've could been killed, Adrian. I was so stupid for cutting myself while unwrapping a present-"

"It just a damned paper cut, alright!" Adrian growled, interrupting her rambling as he tightened his hold around her steering wheel with his jaw clenched in repressing anger, "So, what? If you'd gotten a paper cut somewhere else like at the Newton's or Jessica's house. What would be the worst thing that could happen to you? They didn't find a band-aid?"

"Stop being melodramatic, Adrian" told Bella coldly to him as she crossed her arms against her chest with her head turned to the side to glare out of the window, "This wouldn't happen if you just change me"

Pulling over on her driveway, Adrian cut the truck's engine off and sat there in deep silence as he ran his hand through his short bronze colored hairs exasperatingly, "Is this what it's about?" he asked, turning his bright amber brown eyes to her as he waited for her to meet his firm gaze, "You want me to change you?"

"You can't be together with me, Adrian" she murmured, lifting her head up as she watched his eyes darkened slightly at the thought, "Not fully. As long as I'm human, we can't be truly together. I know how much you try to suppress your instinct when you're with me. I could see it in your eyes. Every time we're alone, you have this darkness lurking inside your gaze, struggling to come out from its cage. And that darkness was your vampire's instinct. You've told me before that my blood was like a drug to you and I could see it how much it's bothered you to be with me. And the only solution is to change me. So that, we could be together… forever"

Adrian opened the driver door and stepped out from the old truck as he flashed to the passenger's door with his vampire's speed. He opened the door for her and watched as her beautiful face saddened at his silence as she took a step out from her truck.

Chewing her bottom lips to stifle the urge to cry like a little girl, she held her head up high at the silenced immortal and couldn't help but asked him with tears pooling on the lids of her warm brown eyes, "D-Do you hate me?" she said, "Do you hate me for being a nuisance to you?"

"No" denied Adrian softly as his golden brown eyes filled with tenderness that he holds for her, "I could never hate you, Bella. You know that."

"R-Really?" doubted the female human as she gazed firmly into his eyes, looking for any hint of lies and deception for his words.

"Yes"

"Say it" she urged, "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me"

"Alright"

The bronze haired young man leaned himself closer to her, that their noses were practically touching against each other, with his molten amber eyes looked deeply into her warm brown ones, whispering the words she asked for, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart and soul. Today, tomorrow and always"

Smiling happily, she cupped his face with her two small warm hands and tilted her head up to him as she breathed out her words onto his cold icy lips, "Kiss me?" she asked, waiting patiently for him to comply to her request.

A pair of soft cold lips instantly touched hers as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, conveying everything she had for him into her kiss as she circled her arms around his neck. Adrian moaned softly at the intensity behind her kiss and returned it with his own as he placed his hands onto her waist.

Feeling the increase burning inside his throat, he pulled away from her and backed himself away from her to regain his control, "You should go inside" he said as he hung his head down to hide the self-loathing that he had for himself, "It's getting late"

"A-Alright"

With that, he turned his back to her and slowly walked deeper into the darkness of the night, ignoring the burning gaze that he felt behind him as he ran his way to his house with one thought circling inside his mind.

…

Bella walked through the door of her house and was instantly greeted by her father, Charlie, who had been waiting for his daughter to come back home from her little birthday party at the Cullen, "How was the party?" asked the chief as he took a deep gulp of his beer with his eyes firmly on the screen of the TV.

"I-It was good!"

"Alright, then" he nodded, "Off to bed now. You've got school tomorrow"

"Yeah, good night, dad"

"Night, Bells"

Climbing the stairs up to her room, she closed the wooden door behind her and placed her handbag on top of her working desk as she changed into her nightwear. After 20 minutes of refreshing herself up and ready for bed, she walked back to her desk and opened her handbag for her camera. She connected the camera to her laptop and looked up at the pictures that she caught for the day. Some were pictures of her with her friends at school and some were pictures of her and the Cullen.

She smiled at the pictures that Alice caught at the party and began to pick out a few of it to print for her senior scrapbook gifted by her mother, Renee. There was one particular picture that she loved and she wanted to place it right at the beginning of her scrapbook. It was a picture of her kissing Adrian that Alice took during the party. She printed the said picture and gently pasted it the middle of a heart shaped frame that she made earlier for it, "There" she murmured softly to herself as she fingered the picture with a serene smile upon her face.

Closing her scrapbook, she got up from her chair and made her way to her bed, sleeping her worries away for the day as she fell deeply into Morpheus's embrace. The next morning, Bella woke up earlier than usual and made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her father. The loud sound of upcoming footsteps heading towards the kitchen alerted her to Charlie's presence as she poured a mug of coffee for him.

"Morning" greeted the older man to his daughter as he thanked her for the coffee.

Bella smiled in returned for his greeting and took her empty plate into the sink to wash it before she headed out for school. Wiping her wet hands onto the kitchen cloth, she bid her father goodbye and walked out from the house towards her truck.

Once she arrived at the school, she couldn't help but noticed that Adrian wasn't there by his car when she pulled into the parking lot. Usually, she would find him waiting for her there, leaning against the hood of his Audi with his family as he waited for her to get out from her truck. After that, he would walk to her and gave her a kiss in greeting as they made their way to class.

' _Unless I'm late'_ she thought as she looked down onto her wristwatch to see the time, _'Nope. I'm on time today'_

Scowling, she took out her bag from the passenger seat and walked up towards the school's building in hope of finding him before the class started. Unfortunately, she didn't. The time she finally managed to catch up with him was during lunch. Bella placed her food tray on top of the wooden table they usually sat together at the other side of the noisy hall and pulled a chair out in front of him for her to sit as she watched the silent immortal closely in concern for his silence, "Hey" greeted the brunette haired human girl to the vampire as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

His pair of bright golden brown eyes looked up from his plate at her question and stayed firmly upon her face, searching for something within her gaze before pushing his plate away from him to lean himself back onto his chair. He ran his hand through his short coppery colored hairs and couldn't help but released a deep unneeded breath in exhaustion as he shifted his attention away from her to the students talking inside the cafeteria, "Everything's fine, Bella"

"Then…" she trailed off, "Where's the others?"

"They're in Denali, right now. One of our friends is having some trouble with the diet and asked Carlisle to go and help them. All of us are going to there and I'll leave as soon as I can"

"O-Oh" stuttered Bella as she could felt dread coiling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him leaving, "Okay then"

With that, Adrian remained silenced for the rest of the lunch, causing her to feel more and more agitate and by the end of the day, she finally given up speaking to him. Bella slammed the door of her locker loudly in annoyance for his silent treatment and walked out into the parking lot towards her truck. Having Adrian treated her with such indifferent and coldness, she couldn't help but felt her heart broken each time he dismissed her, telling her to mind herself rather than worrying about him.

Bella stood by her truck and looked up across the lot to find the person that had been circling inside her mind. Seeing Adrian's Audi already gone from its usual spot, she gazed at the empty spot longingly and slowly climbed on into her truck as she drove her way home. Bella turned her new radio, a gift by Emmett, up as loud as it could to occupy the silence within her truck in hope dismissing any dark musing forming inside her mind regarding Adrian's behavior. She couldn't shook away the dread and fear pooling inside her stomach that something was wrong between her and Adrian. She knew him well enough that there's something deeper and dangerous going on and she didn't like to be on the dark because of it. Not one bit.

Pulling her truck over on the driveway, she walked up to her house and climbed the staircase up to her room. She threw herself down onto her bed and rolled over to her side to see the drizzle falling down from the dark gloomy skies through her window. She sighed and pulled her gaze away from it to see a gift still sat unopened on top of her working desk. It was the second gift from Adrian that he promised yesterday night. She cautiously unwrapped the said gift and was surprised to see a thick black leather covered book with golden written on it that said 'Our story'.

Curious, she slowly opened the book and read the first page of the story. It was the story of them being together and the story was written by hand. She recognized the writing. It was his. Touched by his effort, she continued reading the story but was instantly interrupted by the sound of the door knocking. She gently placed the book down onto her nightstand and headed downstairs to see the person waiting behind the front door. Bella opened the front door and was greeted by none other than Adrian standing outside in the light rain.

"Hey" greeted the bronze haired immortal to her, gazing her warm brown deeply with his topaz colored ones as he tucked his icy cold hands deeper into the pocket of his black leather jacket, "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure"

Opening the door wider for him to enter, she leaded him up to her room and took a seat on her bed as she watched him sat down onto her chair located near her working table, "I thought you're already gone to the Denali by now" she said, absentmindedly touching the locket he gifted her around her neck as she waited for him to talk.

His beautiful topaz colored eyes instantly zoomed out to the said locket as a little bit of tenderness slowly began to fill his silent gaze to see her wearing his present, "No" Adrian denied as he shook his head to snap himself away from his musing. He withdrew his hands away from his pocket and slowly stood up from the chair towards the bed, "I can't leave without seeing you first" he said, sitting down beside her as he licked his icy cold lips anxiously for the thing he about to tell her.

"So?"

Taking a deep unneeded breath, he turned his head to her and said, "I want to break up with you"

"W-Wha?" Bella stuttered, eyes widened in surprised as she could felt her heart stopped briefly at the unexpected question before beating furiously inside her ribcage, "B-But why?" questioned the brunette haired girl.

"We have to leave Forks, Bella" he said, "Carlisle's supposed to be 10 years older than he looks and people are starting to notice"

"But it doesn't mean you have to break up with me" she argued, trying to calm her furious beating heart down as she could felt the dread coiling tightly inside her chest, "We could do long distance relationship or something-"

Then, she stopped suddenly within her speech, finally realizing the real reason behind the sudden leave as she looked at him in disbelieve. _'It wasn't about Carlisle'_ she thought, _'it was about what happened the other night.'_ Seeing this, she grabbed onto his upper arm and turned him around to face her fully as she gazed deeply into his eyes, "If this is what happened the other night, it was nothing-"

"You're right" Adrian cut her off as he forced his head up to meet her, "It was nothing" he agreed, "Nothing but what I always expected. I can't change what I am, Bella. I'm tired of trying to hold myself back for you. I'm tired of pretending. You were right, I always have to fight with myself, hold back my instinct just to be with you. I can't really be myself with you, can't I?"

"No, but-"

"You don't belong in my world, Bella" snapped the bronze haired immortal harshly to her, "You never will"

"B-But I belong with you!"

"No. You don't"

"That's bullshit!" shouted Bella in anger and frustration as she tightened her hold around his upper arm, trying to stifle the urge to cry as she could felt the tears burning behind her brown colored eyes, "If this is about damning my soul just for us to be together, just take it! I don't want it without you"

"It's not about your soul, Bella" interrupted the vampire as he placed his icy cold hand on top of hers that was gripping on his arm, "You're just not good for me"

"…I'll never be good enough for you, am I?"

Closing his unique colored eyes, Adrian took a moment to prepare himself for the heartbreak and opened his gaze as he looked up at her, "No" he said, face void with emotion as he placed his hand gently onto her neck, "You'll never be good enough"

In that moment, she could swear she heard her heart shattered, making a deep hole inside her chest as she gasped softly in pain at the feeling inside her. She slowly looked up at him with tears fell down from her warm brown eyes and couldn't help but hugged herself as she tried to keep herself together after the harsh blow from him, "H-How could you?" she whispered, "How could you do this to me?"

Seeing the betrayal and hurt swirling inside her eyes, Adrian closed his deep amber eyes tightly behind his eyelids and slowly leaned his forehead against hers as he tried to keep himself calm as possible, ignoring the pain crashing inside him, "But if it's not too much to ask, can you promise me something?" he asked, looking at her hopeful for his last request, "Please…" he begged, "Please, don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake…and mine"

"I-"

Letting go of the pressure point he had been pressing without her knowing on her neck, Bella instantly knock unconscious by the sudden act and fell perfectly into his arms. He pulled her gently onto his chest and couldn't help but hugged her, savoring the feeling he had for her one last time before lifting her up to her pillow. He tucked her in underneath her soft comforter and caressed her beautiful heart shaped face gently with the tips of his fingers, kissing her as he whispered his goodbye.

…

A few months passed since that fateful day and Bella was getting worse and worse each day as she fell deeply into depression over the breakup. Every night she would have horrible nightmare of him leaving her alone inside a dark forest, unwanted by the love of her life and that nightmare seemed to haunt her day after day until it's became a part of her life. Each time she looked at the empty space beside her, she swore she could see him there, sitting next to her side and when she raised her hand to touch him, he would always disappeared. She knew she was started to hallucinate. Seeing him everywhere she looks, hearing his every whisper, feeling the familiar icy cold presence beside her. She was begun to feel desperate.

Charlie, who had been there to see his beloved daughter fell deeply into her depression, couldn't help but finally giving up hope to help her on his own. He knew, she needed help and he couldn't do it alone. He needed to find something to get her out from her shell because the more he let it go on, the more he loses her. Her breakup with the Cullen boy was taking a toll on her. He admitted that he was starting to like that boy and seeing her like this after breaking up with him makes him wonder if what they had together was truly love and not just a teenage fling. He could see it in her eyes. She really loves him. Each time the boy came to their house, her eyes would brighten up like the sun and now, it's all gone. It's like he took everything that makes Bella herself away with him and leaved nothing but a shell of it. So, he decided that if he couldn't help her than he'll send her back to her old life, away from things that'll remind her of the boy.

As soon as she arrived from her school, he went out to her and shut the door of her truck after she climbed out from it, "Alright. That's it" he said, eyes blaring in anger and exhaustion for the things that had been happening for last few months regarding her well being, "You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother"

Hearing this, Bella looked up at her father and instantly shook her head in denial, saying "I'm not leaving Forks" as she turned her head away from him to hide the desperation flashing inside her brown orbs at the thought of her leaving. She can't just packed up and leave. This place, this place was her only reminder of him. Everywhere she looked, she'll see him and if she leaves, she'll never see those beautiful topaz colored eyes again. Never.

"Bells" interrupted Charlie to her musing as he gently placed both of his hand onto her shoulder, forcing her to look up at him, "He's not coming back"

"…I know"

"It's just not normal, this behavior" said the older man as he motioned for her to look at herself, "Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother"

Seeing she parted her lips in attempt of denying his claim, Charlie shut her up and looked deeply into her warm brown eyes with his, begging her to comply his wishes. He couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing her broken like this, he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong that causes her to suffer like this. He knew it was childish to place all his blame on the Cullen boy but it was true. If he didn't breakup with her and leaved, she probably wouldn't be like this.

"Baby" he began, softly persuaded her to go and live with her mother in hope of healing the pain inside her chest because of that boy, "I don't want you to leave either. I don't, but just go. Go to Jacksonville and make new friends or something. Just get yourself away from the things that'll remind you of him, alright?"

"I like my old friends"

"Well, you never seen them anymore"

"I do" lied the brunette haired girl as she tucked her hairs away from the side of her face behind her ear, hanging her head down to hide the dishonesty within her eyes away from him, "I-I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow with Jessica" she said, making a mental note to call the said friend for their so-called shopping trip.

"You hate shopping"

"I do" Bella admitted, "But I need a girls' night out, you know"

"Alright then" agreed the Forks Chief reluctantly as he pulled his daughter into a brief hug, squeezing her gently as before pulling away to see her warm brown eyes, "I love you, Bella"

… _The bronze haired young man leaned himself closer to her, that their noses were practically touching against each other, with his molten amber eyes looked deeply into her warm brown ones, whispering the words she asked for, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart and soul. Today, tomorrow and always"…_

Gasping at the sudden flashback, she shook her head and slowly plastered a tight smile upon her face, saying, "I-I love you too, Dad" as she tried to ignore the twinge inside her chest at the said memory. She kissed Charlie's cheek and walked up to their house to call Jessica about their girls' night.

…

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody…"

Bella sighed and tucked her hand deeply into her dark brown hoodie for warmth from the cold night as she kept her attention on her feet, listening to the sound of Jessica rambling about the zombie movie as they walked out from the cinema for a dinner together at Port Angelus. Along the way, a sudden loud man voice caught her ear as she turned to her side to see a bar called One Eye Pete's.

A big bulky guy, probably within his late twenties, called to them, trying to get their attention in attempt of having one night stand with some random girl he could find, "You wanna ride, girls?" he shouted, raising his hand up as he motioned for them to come closer to him.

Bella stopped suddenly in the middle of her track with Jessica, who was still rambling about her dislike regarding zombie, and couldn't help but watched as the man persuaded her to join him and his friends. He shifted slightly within his seat on his bike and tilted his head to his side, looking at her intensely with his blue eyes as he called out to Bella, "Come on, girl" he said as he gave her a flirty wink, "It'll be great ride"

Unconsciously taking a step forwards towards the said man, a familiar baritone voice instantly stopped her as she turned around to see a blurry figure of him standing behind her, "Don't do it Bella" said the speaker, "You promised"

"I-"

"Hey…"

Jessica moved in front of her friend and couldn't help but noticed the distress upon her sickly pale face. Concerned, she placed her hand onto her arm and lightly shook her from her depressive musing, asking, "Are you alright?" as she watched tons of emotions swirling inside her dark brown eyes, "Do you wanna go home?"

Bella looked up at the blurry figure standing behind her friend and saw him nodded to Jessica's question, "Go home, Bella" he whispered, "You don't want to do this"

Hanging her head down, she looked over her shoulder at the unknown male sitting outside of the bar and narrowed her eyes determinedly as she pulled her arm away from Jessica's grip.

"Hey!" startled the dirty blonde haired girl at her action as she watched her friend walked down to the bar near the cinema, "Bella!" she shouted, chasing her as she went to a guy sitting on a bike, "Bella! Get back here!"

Bella stopped before him and looked up behind him to see Adrian's hazy figure gazing at her with disappointment inside his unique golden brown eyes, "You promise nothing reckless" said the figure to her as he shifted his attention at the man sitting on the bike, "He's dangerous"

"And you promised you'll always love me" whispered the brunette haired young woman back to her hallucination as she climbed on behind the unknown man, "You lied"

Starting his bike, he pulled away from the bar and rode down the road towards downtown for some motel, leaving a shouting dirty blonde haired girl behind them as he picked up the speed. Bella gasped in surprised at the rushing cold wind hitting her sickly pale face and couldn't help but tightened her grip around his waist as she looked up ahead to see the road. Not far from them was another blurry figure of him, standing right in the middle of the road with his eyes watching her closely.

"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!"

The rider turned his head briefly at the girl sitting behind him and slowly complied to her request as he pulled his bike into a stop in the middle of the silent road. Bella looked up at the hallucination standing a few feet away from them and watched it as it slowly disappeared into the thin air, leaving her once again like it did months ago. She clenched her jaw tightly in attempt of stifling her urge to cry for him and pushed herself away from the unknown man as she walked back to the bar. The rider called out to the girl and growled in annoyance as he rode home.

Seeing a familiar brunette haired girl coming out from the corner, Jessica ended the call she was about to make to Chief Swan and sighed deeply in relief to see her again, unharmed by the unknown guy. She walked up to her and gripped her arm harshly as she pulled the silent girl away from the bar, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted the dirty blonde girl in anger and concern for her reckless action, "Are you crazy or something? Are you suicidal? He could be a rapist, a killer for god's sake" she snapped, "I was about to call your dad!"

Ignoring her rambling, Bella ran her shaky pale hand through her wavy dark brown hairs and said, "God, that was such a rush" as she let her friend leaded her back to her car.

Jessica turned her head at her friend and couldn't help but looked at her as if she was crazy. _'Well, maybe she is'_ thought the girl as she shook her head away from her musing, "Awesome. So, you're an adrenaline junkie now?" she asked her in disbelieved for what she heard from the brunette haired girl, "That's cool. You can go bungee jumping or something. That'll be great!" Jessica exclaimed sarcastically as she opened the passenger door for her before making her way to the driver seat.

She pulled her seatbelt over her and started the engine as she pulled away into the main road, heading back to Forks, "If you really want to have the so-called 'rush'" she said as she made the quoting hand gesture at the word 'rush' on her speech, "You don't have get on the back of some random loser's bike. That's crazy"

Pulling her car over the Chief's house, Jessica turned her attention at her friend and looked at her in concerned as she placed her hand onto hers, "Hey, I know you're having a hard time over this…breakup but please don't do anything reckless like that" she said, "He's not worth it. Think about your dad, Bella. Think about how sad he is, seeing you like this. There are plenty of fishes out on the sea, you know"

"Jessica-"

"Stop" shut the dirty blonde haired girl to her as she continued, "You don't have to keep it all to yourself, alright. Tell me or Angela. We'll help you"

"I don't need help. I'm fine"

"Bella-"

"J-Just" she interrupted, "Just ignored it, alright? I-I have to go"

Cursing internally at her stubbornness, Jessica reluctantly bid her goodbye and drove away from the housing area to the main road towards her house. Bella watched her friend go and slowly walked up to her house as she made up her mind. _'If a rush of danger is what it takes for me to see and heard him again'_ she thought as she turned on the lamp on her nightstand to see the leather covered book sitting innocently on top of it, _'then that's what I'll do'_

…

Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, Chief of the Quileute Council, looked up from his work on the Rabbit at the sound of someone pulling over his house and got up from his crouch to see them. He opened the door of his garage and couldn't help but smiled to see a familiar old Chevy truck belonged to a certain girl he had been crushing on since he was a child.

Excited to see her again, the young Quileute jogged his way up to the truck and instantly greeted Bella with a big warm hug from the young boy, "Bella!" he grinned, spinning her around before placing her back down onto the ground with a huge grin upon his youthful face, "Where the hell have you been, loca?" he asked, earning a beautiful melodious giggle from the said girl at his action.

Bella smiled warmly at her childhood friend and pulled the red hood down from her head as she ran her pale hand through her wavy brunette hair anxiously for something she about to ask him, "I brought you something" she said, tucking her hands deeply into her hoodie as she motioned him to take a look at the things she brought underneath the canvas behind her truck.

Curious, Jacob took out the canvas and was stunned to see two old muddy bikes lying underneath it, "Okay" he trailed off as he looked at them in confused, "Err…scrape metals?"

"No" shook Bella with a soft chuckle at the confusion upon his face, "I know, it's a little crazy but I saved it from the junkyard so… you know, you could fix it"

"Hmm…"

Seeing the doubt of his face, Bella couldn't help but released a deep sigh in defeat as she touched the locket around her neck absentmindedly, thinking of a way to make him agreed to fix it. She knew, she was being stupid and reckless but she needed him. She needed him to fix it, so she sees him again. "I-I know they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth" she began as she withdrew her hand away from the locket, "but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…"

"Ah! I…see" murmured the Quileute boy thoughtfully as he tried to think of a way to fix the junk, "Since when are you into motorcycle?" Jacob asked as he walked his way up to the truck see the bike closely, identifying the things he needed for it.

"Since now" admitted the older brunette young woman to the Quileute as she pulled the canvas over them for him, "I get it if you think that this is really stupid and reckless…"

"Yeah, I mean it's completely stupid and reckless" agreed Jacob as he pulled his gaze away from the rusty exterior of the bike to her, tucking his hands into his worn-out jeans as he agreed to help her rebuild the motorcycle, "So, when do we start?" he asked, rubbing his slightly dirty hands excitedly for the new project.

"N-Now"

"Alright then"

With that, they both took the motorcycles off from her truck and pushed them into the garage, excited to begin their new project together. Bella hoped that Jacob could fix these bikes. She really wanted to see him again. Because of the new project, she had come to La Push every single day to be with him, watching and helping the young Quileute boy as he fixed the two-wheeled death machines for her. She began to notice that the more she spent time with him, the better she feel since her breakup with him. Being with Jacob makes her feel alive and the hole in her chest, it's almost began to heal when she's with him. For awhile that's it. But even being with Jacob can't keep the nightmares away. Sometimes, she would still wake up in the middle of the night, screaming but it wasn't frequently as before.

After a month of contracting and repairing the bikes she bought from the junkyard, Jacob finally finished the two-wheeled death machines and was itchy to try them out with her so, he took Bella to an abandon farm located not far from his house for a test drive. Jacob brought the silver colored bike down from her truck and placed it on the ground before her as he stilled the bike for her climbed on it, "Ready?" asked the young Quileute boy.

"Okay"

Swinging her leg over on its side, the brunette haired young woman shifted slightly within the leather seat as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible before taking the handle off from the Quileute boy. She griped the handle firmly with her hands and gave Jacob a nod, saying she was ready.

With that, he gave Bella a short instruction on how to drive the bike and couldn't help but placed his hand on top of her as he showed her the break, clutch and gas, "You look scared" teased Jake to her as he reluctantly withdrew his hands back to his side after seeing the uncomfortable look on her face at his lingering hands.

"I'm not"

"Alright" he humored, "Now, I want you to slowly release the clutch."

Bella looked down onto her left hand that was gripping the clutch and couldn't help but saw a hazy figure of hand placing on top of hers, "Bella" called a familiar smooth voice to her as she raised her head up at the owner of the hazy hand to see him, "Stop"

Startled by her hallucination of him, she instantaneously released the clutch.

"Wow" cried Jacob as he quickly steadied the bike. He looked up at her in confused and couldn't help but noticed the panic upon her sickly pale face, "You're alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm gonna go again"

"…Okay"

Backing himself away from her, he stood on the side with his bike and watched her carefully as she started the engine again. She swallowed her fear down and slowly let go of the clutch as she rode down the trail within the abandon farm. The feeling of sharp rushing wind hitting her pale face sent nothing but shivers of excitement down onto her spine as she could feel the rush of adrenaline within her veins. She picked up the speed and was instantly greeted with flashes of him standing motionlessly beside the trail.

Struggling to keep on track of her hallucination on him, her constant turning her head over her shoulder causes her to lost control of her bike and hit a small bump on the trail. She flew off from the motorcycle and instantly hit her head on the large boulder lying harmlessly within a few feet away from her bike. Gasping at the sharp pain hitting on the side of her head, she looked up dazedly at the blurry figure crouching down beside her and couldn't help but murmured his name softly underneath her breath as she slowly let herself fell deeply into the Morpheus's embrace.

…

Up ahead on the North side of the region, a beautiful woman, frozen on her late twenties, stood anxiously on the balcony of a large cabin that they bought a few years ago with her hand gripped firmly upon her phone, waiting patiently for the person behind the line to answer her call. After a few moments, her call was answered.

" _Esme"_ answered a smooth manly voice softly to her as she turned her head to the person accompanied her on the balcony, "Hello sweetheart" greeted Esme in returned to the speaker behind the line as she gave her husband a small relief smile, "How've you been?" she asked in concern as she clicked on the loudspeaker button for Carlisle and the others within the house.

"… _good"_

"Have you been feeding, son?" Carlisle asked to his Childe with his face frowned slightly in displease at the weak tone within his son's voice.

" _...yeah"_

Turning her head to the blonde vampire beside her, Esme took his large hand into her small ones and couldn't help but gave him a squeeze in attempt of comforting him as she knew how worry he is on Adrian.

Adrian was Carlisle's second Childe that he turned using his very own venom. And seeing his Childe so broken like that makes him feel helpless. He tried everything he had to help him, going hunting trip together, spending time with him just the two of them and so on, but nothing changes. He just kept on falling and falling deeply into depression.

Carlisle gave Esme a small smile of gratitude for her comfort and gently took the phone off from her hand into his, "We're miss you, son" told the blonde haired Sire to his Childe as he looked up over the forest to see the full moon shining down on them from the dark starry skies.

" _I miss you too, Dad…"_

"Then, come back to us" persuaded Esme gently, "Don't run away like this. We're worried about you" she said.

" _I-I can't. I just need more time… to sort things out"_

"Adrian-"

" _I got to go"_ interrupted Adrian as they could heard the soft rustling sound behind the speaker, _"I call you later"_

"Alright"

Ended the call, Carlisle gave the phone back to his wife and made his way back to his working desk, trying to occupy himself with his works in hope of shaking his concern away regarding his Childe's wellbeing. Esme walked up at the tense blonde haired vampire's side and gently placed her phone down onto his desk, "Hey" murmured his mate softly to him as she lightly massaged his stiff shoulder to ease the tension on him, "He's fine" she said, "He'll be alright"

Pausing suddenly in the middle of his writing, he turned his head to his beloved wife and couldn't help but gave her a soft smile as he placed his hand on top of hers, "I know" he said, "But I couldn't help but worry about him. I've never seen him this broken before and I feel helpless about it"

"You can't coddle him forever, Carlisle. He needs to sort it out on his own"

"I know. I just afraid that he'll do it again"

"What do you mean?"questioned Esme in confused.

Carlisle placed his fountain pen down on top of his paperwork and couldn't help but cupped the lower half of his face with his hand, remembering the early memory that he had with his second Childe when he was a newborn, "When I first turned him into a vampire" he started, "He was angry at me. He was angry that I've damned his soul and make him into an abomination. He had tried to kill himself because of it and I'm afraid that he will do it again. I'm afraid that this will be last time I've heard from him before he walks out into the sun and meet his true death"

Stunned in surprised by the tale, Esme unconsciously tightened her grip on his shoulder and looked down onto her husband, saying, "He won't do it again would he?" as she struggled to repress the urge to call her son again to check up on him.

"I don't know" said Carlisle in defeat as he shifted his eyes to the picture frame standing innocently on the side of his wooden desk. It was a picture of him with his family together when he first bought Isle Esme for their tenth anniversary. He looked intensely on the picture of his second son who was standing between him and Edward and couldn't help but leaned himself heavily against his chair, trying to push any of dark depressive thoughts away from his mind, "I just hope that he won't do it again. For our sake"

Esme gave him a soft comforting smile upon her beautiful face and slowly pulled him into a hug from behind as she followed the line of his sight to see the picture, "Yeah" she said, "I hope so too"

…

 _ **To be continued**_

…

 **A/N:** First of all, I would like to apologize for any mistakes that you find within this story because my English is not really that good but I've tried my best to minimize the mistake I've made inside the story.

Next, I would like to thank you guys for your support and I've received many reviews from the readers who encourage me to try and continue this story throughout the Twilight series. But if you still want me to continue my version of Twilight, then beware that the story won't be 100 percent like the original one. I will twist the storyline to fit my character so, there are many big changes in my story.

So, especial thanks to the reviewers. **ShadowEonEclipeChaos, Guest, HPMarvel, Miannaise, War-Torn Hero** and **NoSocialLifeHere (Guest)** for your reviews. I really appreciate it. And for those who had been wonder about the cover of this story. The person inside the cover is the actor that played Jeremy Gilbert in TVD. I hope you guys like the cover.

Lastly, please write your comment in the box below and send it to me if you have any suggestions or comments for the story. Also, tick on the favorite and follow below for more updates on the story. Until then, have a good day fellow writers and readers.


	4. New Moon Part II

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::N.E.W..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **New Moon**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Skylight96**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "You don't belong in my world, Bella." It was during Bella's 18th birthday when something bad happened. During her birthday party at the Cullen's house, Bella accidentally get a paper cut while unwrapping a present which cause Adrian to lose control of his thirst. Seeing himself nearly killed her, he began to realize how foolish he was to continue their relationship despite the continual danger he puts her in.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Adrian Cliff.

 _ **Warning:**_ Alternate Version of Twilight and Vampires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::N.E.W..M.O.O.N::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

 _ **New Moon**_

 _ **Part II**_

...

Ending the call, a tall dark silhouette stood silently within the balcony of an old mansion and raised his head up to the full moon above him, watching it as it shined down upon his figure from the dark starry skies. The sound of someone knocking the door of his room instantly snapped his attention away from its beauty as he turned around to see an older man, probably within his late thirties, stood by the doorframe with a concern look upon his handsome face, "Uncle Adrian" said the older man to him as he pushed his hands deeper into the pocket of his old worn out jeans, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" answered the said so-called uncle to his nephew as he ran his hand through his messy bronze colored hairs, "Everything's fine, Dave."

"Your eyes are black."

Flinched slightly at the unexpected words, Adrian licked his cold dried lips lightly with his tongue and looked up at one of his descendents with a stiff smile upon his youthful face, "I'll hunt later" he said, closing the sliding door of the balcony behind him as he made his way to the bathroom. The immortal stood in front of the mirror above the sink and took a pair of brown colored contacts from the cabinet behind it to wear it for dinner with Dave's family.

Dave followed his ancestor to the bathroom and leaned himself heavily against the doorframe with his azure blue eyes watching the ever young uncle put on his contacts to cover the abnormality color of his eyes, "That's what you say three days ago" pointed the older man out to him as he watched him combed his messy bronze colored hairs to make himself presentable for his family.

"I know. I'm just not in a mood to hunt lately."

"But you have to feed, Uncle Adrian. You're desiccating" told the dirty blonde haired man worriedly to the vampire as he walked passed him to his closet to change his clothes.

Dave knew the young man before him was a vampire. He knew him since he was a child. His grandfather always told him a story about a young brave man who managed to save his life back then during the World War II. His grandfather, Jackson Cliff was a soldier for the American Army and he and his platoon were being ambushed which resulted Jack to be shot on his leg and arm, making him unable to move in the middle of the ambush. He could have sworn he'd die that day if it weren't for Adrian who secretly joined the army to defend his homeland. Adrian, his older brother that had been missing and presumed dead back then during the 20's, was there standing before him in his glories and helped him to get himself away from the line of fire.

Because of that, he swore to his older brother that he and their descendent will forever kept his secret and promised him that they'll always help and welcome him with open arms if he'll ever returned back to their mansion. And seeing the once brave young man slowly worn himself out like this, he couldn't help but concerned about his well being and wondered what was the cause of it.

Adrian rolled the long sleeves of his dark blue shirt up onto his elbow and sighed deeply in defeat as he lifted his head up to see his nephew's reflection from the tall mirror standing beside his closet, "I promise I'll hunt after this alright?"

"And make sure you come back with two pools of bright golden brown eyes this time not the usual dark amber."

The bronze haired immortal rolled his eyes briefly at his mother-henning and slowly followed the older man down the stairs towards the dining room to meet his family. Entering the said room, a loud shout of 'Uncle Ian' instantly greeted the ever young man as he kneed down to hug his beloved great grandnephew and niece into a big icy cold hug.

In the immortal arms were Dave's children who he had introduced him to earlier when he first came back to Covington, Georgia. On his left was Sean, an eight years old boy with short reddish brown colored hairs, light tan skin and a pair of forest green eyes, and on his right was Lily, a three years old girl with long curly dirty blonde haired, pale skin and a beautiful pair of azure blue eyes.

"Uncle Ian! Uncle Ian" called Sean to his ancestor excitedly as he took the vampire's large cold hand into his smaller ones, "Come on!" he urged, "I'm hungry! Mummy make Lasagna tonight. It's my favorite."

"Really?" smiled the ever young uncle as he slowly stood up from the floor with Lily perching on his hips, "Well, we better be quick or your daddy will eat all of it" humored Adrian to the little boy as he slowly followed him from behind towards the table.

Lily, who had perching on the immortal hip, turned her head to her handsome uncle and couldn't help but noticed the sickly paleness of his skin as well as the dark rim below his eyelids. Concerned, she placed her small warm hand onto his ever cold cheek and lightly patted it to get his uncle's attention, "Unc'a huwt" said the little girl softly to him as she looked up at him with her big azure blue eyes.

Adrian turned his head slightly to his great grandniece and couldn't help but plastered a small tight smile upon his pale face as he kissed her forehead affectionately in attempt of dismissing her concern regarding his well being, "Yeah" he answered her in returned as they walked towards the table, "Uncle's hurt."

"Lily ma'e bewwer."

With those words, the little girl hugged the sad immortal warmly with her pair of short chubby arms and kissed his pale cheek, saying "No mo'e huwt. Huwt go bye bye" as she pulled away to see the darkness within his eyes slowly disappeared by her cute, heart-warming action.

The ever young uncle chuckled at his grandniece's innocence and returned the kiss onto her cute chubby cheek as he silently thanked her for her effort in hope lifting the pain inside his chest. He pulled his lips away from little girl's cheek and made his way to her parent as he gave her to her mother, Martha. The beautiful black haired woman smiled warmly at his appearance and took her little girl off of him as she placed her down onto her seat.

"Uncle Ian! Uncle Ian! Come sit with me!"called Sean to his favorite uncle as he patted the empty beside him.

Not wanted to disappoint his grandnephew, Adrian took a seat next to the young boy and smiled as he listened to him describing his day to him. _'I don't know how long I can pretend to live like this'_ he thought as he thanked Martha for placing a small piece of her famous lasagna for him to keep his appearance as a human in front of the children, _'I don't know how long I can ignore this hole inside my chest'_

The sound of laughter and chatter caught his attention away from his depressive musing as he lifted his head up from his plate to the family before him, _'But I'll try my best to live with it…'_ he thought as the memory of him and his family, the Cullen flashed inside his mind, _'For them. For my Family'_

…

"Dad! I'm going to Jake's!" shouted a loud feminine voice to him as he listened to the sound of loud footstep coming down the stairs towards the front door of his house. Charlie took a big swig of his beer and couldn't help but released a deep sigh in defeat as he turned his head to the window beside him to see his daughter pulled away from the driveway.

He couldn't denied that he's happy to see her slowly got out from her shell and spent her time with the boy named Jacob. He even liked him better than the Cullen. But sometimes, he wondered if spending time with him was good for Bella. He saw the stitches and bruises on her when he came back from the station earlier than usual. And every time he asked her about it, she would always gave him the usual answer like she got it because of her clumsiness when she spent her time with Jake in his garage. At first, he let it slide but after seeing she constantly came back from Billy's with cuts and bruises, he began to get curious about it. Are they doing something dangerous? God, he hoped not. He couldn't handle anymore teen's angst after the Cullen thing.

Charlie pursed his lips slightly in his deep musing and dismissed his thought away inside his head as he got up from his chair inside the kitchen to the living room to watch the live football game played tonight.

…

Stepping inside the school cafeteria, Bella glanced around the sea of students inside the large hall and turned to her side to see her friends sitting at their usual table. It's been awhile since she last joined them. Usually, she would be at the Cullen's table, reminiscing the time she had with the immortals before facing the harsh reality of their absence. And now, she yearned for someone to accompany her as she slowly getting herself out from her shell.

Gathered all of her courage, she tightened her grip briefly on her schoolbag and hesitatingly walked up to her friends. Halfway through her journey to their table, she couldn't help but caught a glimpse of their conversation, "I did see something in the woods" she heard Angela said to them as she walked past the jocks tables to meet them.

Eric, who was sitting beside the spectacled girl, took her hand into his and lifted it up to his lips in attempt of placing a chaste kiss upon her knuckle, saying "Totally. Baby, I believe you" as he looked up her adoringly like a little puppy.

Jessica snorted at his antic and shook her head in disbelieved as she sent a look at her friend sitting before her, "No. he doesn't" she said as she dodged a flying carrot stick coming from the said boy before lifting her fork up to take a bite of her salad, "He's just trying to get lucky."

Angela rolled her eyes at them and shook her head in defeat at their childish bickering, "No, okay" she cut in between her friends as she pulled Eric off from the table, "It was jet black and huge. On all four, it was still taller than a person" she told them with a curious façade upon her lovely face, "A bear, maybe?"

"Or an alien" added Mike as he took a swig of his soda with his face grinning at Eric, who was sending a nasty look at Jessica for making Angela annoyed with him, "You're lucky you didn't get probed" he chuckled as he placed his soda down on top of their table.

"Well, I saw it."

"You know. You're not the only one" interrupted Bella to their conversation as she hesitatingly took the empty seat between Jessica and Mike, "My dad's getting reports at the station. Like, five hikers have been killed by some bear. But they can't find the bear."

Eric glanced around his friends for any reaction regarding her sudden presence and couldn't help but gave out a soft chuckle in attempt of covering the awkwardness between them and Bella. He turned his head away from his beautiful Angela and glared pointedly to Mike, "Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend" he said as he threw his empty wrapper of burritos at him.

Mike rolled his eyes upwards to the heaven at Eric's childish antic and caught the wrapper before it fell onto the ground.

Jessica cleared her throat and plastered a small smile upon her face as she shifted her attention away from Bella to Angela, "Maybe you should stay out from the woods for awhile, Ang" said the dirty blonde haired girl to her as she placed down her fork onto her empty bowl.

"Yeah."

Mike turned his body fully to face the brunette girl sitting next to him and couldn't help but gave her a genuine welcoming smile upon his handsome boyish face to see her finally joining them for lunch rather than sitting alone at the Cullen's table. He raised his pair of pale blue eyes up from his hand to her face and glanced up and down on her feature to see her looking better than she was the first months of her breakup with the Cullen, "So, Bella's back huh?" teased the blonde haired young man lightly to her as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully which earned him a small laughter from the brunette girl next to him.

"Yeah, I guess so" smiled Bella as she looked down to see Jessica pushed her uneaten apple to her.

"You should eat, Bells" said Jessica as she motioned for her to take it as her lunch since she came t their table empty handed.

Touched by her action, she took the said red apple and looked up at the dirty blonde haired girl sitting next to her with a small genuine smile upon her pale face, "Thank you" thanked the brunette haired girl softly as she looked down to her hand with guilt swimming inside her gaze for ignoring them during her dark period.

"Don't mention it" Jessica shrugged as she continued eating her salad.

"So…" interrupted Mike in attempt of snapping his friend from her depressive musing, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with us?" he asked as he glanced around his group of friends.

"Oh, Yeah!" Angela exclaimed excitedly to them as she accidently pulled her hand away from Eric's, "We could check out the new love movie. What was it called?" she asked Jessica, oblivious to the downtrodden look upon her boyfriend's face at her action.

Jessica snickered at the look on Eric's face and hummed as she tried to recall her memory about the said movie, "Love Spelled Backwards is Love" answered the dirty blonde haired girl with a huge grin upon her face, "Yeah. We're totally checking it out" she said to Angela as they both began to plan on watch it together with their boyfriends.

"Erm, No. I don't think I want to watch that" declined Bella to their suggestion as she absentmindedly played with the apple in her hand, ignoring the twinge inside her chest at the thought of her watching any romantic movie since her breakup with him.

"Come on" pleaded the dirty blonde haired girl to her as she gave her a big puppy eyes, "It'll be fun"

Eric, who was still sulking at the lack of attention he received from his girlfriend, looked up from his drink and suddenly remembered an action he and Mike been itching to see since they watched the trailer back in Youtube, "Hey!" he called out them as he placed his can of soda down onto his tray with excitement plastered upon his handsome face, "How about 'Face Punch'?" he said as he glanced around his friends, "You know, the action movie"

"Eugh! That's sound nasty" frowned Jessica in disgust at the lame title as she sent a look at the Asian looking boy for suggesting such movie for her. Angela chuckled at the disgusting look on her friend's face and looked down onto her plate to finish her nachos.

The dark haired Asian boy rolled his eyes at Jessica's response and turned his attention to his best friend, Mike, for some support, "Come on, Mike! Remember we're supposed to watch that?" he said as he gave him a pointed look in case he forgotten about it.

Mike paused his eating on his pepperoni pizza and looked up at his friend with a thoughtful look upon his face, "You mean, the one with punching face throughout the story?" he asked as he tried to recall his memory about the said movie.

"Duh! That's why they called 'Face Punch'"

"…How creative"

"Y-Yeah" agreed the brunette haired girl quickly to Eric as she struggled to get herself away from watching any romantic movie with the girls, "Face Punch sound's good" she nodded as she finished off her apple.

"Alright" concluded Mike as he took a napkin beside his plate to wipe away any crumbs and oil on his fingers and lips, "It's decided. You girls" he said as he pointed to his girlfriend and Angela, "are gonna watch 'Love Spelled Backwards is Love' while Eric, Bella and I are gonna want the 'Face Punch.' How's that?"

Jessica pursed her lips for a moment of consideration as she exchanged a look with Angela before agreeing with him, "Alright" she agreed as she leaned forwards to see him, "But you're paying our tickets" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly to him as if she dared him to deny her request.

Seeing the look upon her face, a deep sigh emitted from the blonde's lips as he nodded in defeat, complying to his girlfriend's request as he agreed to treat them.

"Great!"

With those final words, they all began to plan on their nights' out together with Mike, who still sulking about using his expenses on his friends' ticket. They both agreed to ride together with Mike's and Bella told them that she would like to bring a friend with her. So, here they were standing right in front of the cinema as they waited for Mike, who was buying their tickets.

Jessica tucked her hands firmly into her jacket and looked up at the young Quileute boy, who was standing awfully close to Bella, "So" she started as she glanced between the two friends, "Are you together or something?"

Bella, who was staring at her phone, looked up at the question asked by her friend and quickly shook her head in denied, saying "No. We're not together. He's a friends" as she turned her attention back to her phone in attempt of ignoring the intense gazes from them.

"Oh…"

Mike walked away from the ticket's booth and headed his way back to his friends with four tickets in his hand, "Well, Angela got the stomach flu and Eric's taking care of her. So, it's just us four" he told them as he gave out their tickets.

Jessica looked down onto her ticket and couldn't help but notice the words written on the piece of paper, "Face Punch?" she murmured as she looked up at her boyfriend in disbelieved for the ticket.

"Well…" he trailed off as he saw the angry look upon his girlfriend's face, "I-I thought you would like see it with me rather than sitting through the romantic movie alone" he said, "Besides, it's cheaper than the love movie."

"Whatever."

Winced at the dark look sent by his girlfriend, he gulped his saliva down and quickly entered the cinema in attempt of saving himself from his girl's wrath. Like people once said, Hell held no fury like a woman's scorned. They walked to their seat and looked up to the large white screen patiently for the movie to start.

Half way through the movie, Mike was beginning to feel nausea at the amount of blood used inside the movie and couldn't help but squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned slightly underneath his breath, "I-I think I'm gonna throw up" he said, cupping his mouth with his shaky hand in attempt of stifling the urge to vomit as he got up from his seat beside Jessica, who was watching everything with a deadpan look upon her face.

Jessica sighed and turned herself to Bella, saying that she's gonna followed Mike out to help him.

Jacob, who had been listening to them, leaned himself closer to Bella and couldn't help but whispered something into her ear with his brown eyes stayed firmly onto the large white screen, "What a marshmallow" he said, referring to Mike which earned him a soft laugh from the beautiful brunette sitting next to him, "She should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit. Yours as well"

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind" humored Bella to his comment as she watched the Hero punched someone faces again, "He did say he wanted to see the movie and that's what he got"

Feeling a large warm hand wrapping around hers, Bella glanced down at the said hand and lightly pulled hers away from his grip as she ran her hand through her long wavy brunette hairs. She saw where this is going and she didn't want Jacob to misunderstand the feeling that she had for him. She saw him as a friend, a younger brother. Her whole heart was still belonged to him.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" Jake asked, pursing his lips slightly at her action as he reluctantly withdrew his hand back to his side.

"Jake" she began, "I know you like me. It's obvious but…" she trailed off as she touched her locket lightly with the tips of her finger, "I like you as a friend. You're like my younger brother"

An uneasy silence filled the air between them as his eyes instantly zoomed out to the beautiful locket around her neck. _'It's probably from him'_ he thought as he fisted his hand tightly onto his side to suppress his anger. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he narrowed his dark brown gaze and turned his head to her, saying "I'm not gonna give up, Bella."

"Well, you should" she said, "Because my feelings for him are never gonna disappear"

"Even though he left you like this?" he asked as he motioned towards herself, reminding her how she was back then when he left her a few months ago.

"Yes"

"You're stupid, Bella" he hissed, eyes blaring in anger for her foolish as he gritted his teeth tightly to calm the burning sensation inside his chest, "You're too blind by him to not see what's in front of you"

"I don't care, Jacob" she snapped to him as she stood up from her seat, "I love him and I will always will"

With that, she walked out from her seat towards the door.

"Bella!"

The loud sound of his footsteps echoed loudly behind her as he ran out from the room into the hallway in attempt of catching up with the fuming girl. Bella ignored his call and walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the cinema to see both of her friends came out from the restroom. Jessica looked up and waved at Bella to come over to help her with Mike, "Well" she said as she swung Mike's right arm around her shoulder to keep him steady on his feet, "We're gonna home now. Sorry for cutting it so short. He probably caught whatever bug from Angela or something" apologized the dirty blonde haired girl to Bella and Jacob.

"It's alright" dismissed Bella lightly to them as she ignored the intense gaze coming from the young Quileute standing behind her, "I'll call my dad to pick us up. I see you guys at school"

Bidding both of them goodbye, Jessica slowly walked out from the cinema with Mike hanging around her shoulder and made their way to his van. Bella watched her friends go and couldn't help but released a big sigh in defeat as she turned around to meet Jacob, "Come on. Let's go home" she said as she took his hand. Feeling his hand burning inside her grip, she quickly let go of the burning hand and looked up at him in pure concern, "Are you okay?" she said, "You're burning up"

"I-I don't know what's happening" he said, panting as he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter by the seconds, "I-I gotta go."

He pulled himself away from her touch and instantly walked out from the cinema towards his car, leaving the brunette haired girl behind as she watched him in worry.

…

A few days passed since the movie night and Bella couldn't help but getting more and more concerned about Jacob's sudden disappearance. She had called the young Quileute several times during the week, leaving a few voicemail and even went to La Push to visit him but every time she went there, Billy would always say he's not home and told her not to worry about him.

"Jacob, please… call me"

With that, she put down the phone and released a deep breath in defeat as she turned around to see her father's packing his stuff for his fishing trip with Harry Clearwater.

"Okay" Charlie said as he dusted his hands lightly on his worn out jeans, "We should be back around three"

Raising his head up, he frowned at the sadden look upon his daughter's face and walked up to her in concern, asking what's the matter.

"It's nothing" shook Bella in denial as she patted his upper arm lightly with her hand to dismiss his concern on her, "You should go. Have fun with Uncle Harry. I'll be alright. Just be careful"

"Always am"

Bella bid both of the older men goodbyes and leaned silently against the table behind her, musing about the young Quileute before making her decision to visit him again. She ran upstairs to her room and took her brown coat from her closet before making her way to her truck. The heavy pouring rain instantly greeted the young Swan as she pulled over the Black's driveway in hope seeing Jacob again and asked him whether he's still angry with her about that night. She looked out through her window and couldn't help but noticed a familiar looking figure walking out from the garage towards the forest behind the Black's house. The figure was shirtless, wearing cropped pants as well as a short ebony colored hairs.

' _Jacob?'_ thought Bella as she got out from her truck into the rain in attempt of catching up with the said figure to determine whether her thought was true or not.

"Jake!" Bella shouted, walking her way up to him as she looked at the young boy in disbelieved for his appearance, "You cut your hair off?" she said as she looked up at the short ebony colored of his, "And got a tattoo?"

"Bella" murmured Jake softly underneath his breath as he looked up at her blankly.

Bella winced at the look and shook her thoughts away from her mind as she kept on pressing him, "Why didn't you pick up the phone when I called?" she asked, "Or answer some of my messages?"

"Go away…"

"Wha-?" startled the brunette haired girl in surprised for his words as she watched him turned his back on her, "What do you mean go away? Hey!" she snapped at him as she grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving her hanging like that, "What happened to you? Did Sam get to you?"

Clenching his jaw tightly, Jacob took a deep breath through his nostril to calm burning anger inside his chest and slowly turned around to face her, "Sam's trying to help me, Bella" he said, defending his Alpha from her as he narrowed his dark brown gaze into her warm ones, "Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsucker you love? The Cullens!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

A loud shout of his name interrupted them as they both turned around to see a group of older looking Quileute standing on the edge of the forest. Bella narrowed her eyes to see them and couldn't help but recognized them. _'That's Sam and his cult'_ she thought as she returned her attention back to her friend before her.

"Look, Bella" started Jacob as he shifted his head away from his pack to her, understanding the look sent by the Alpha to him as he struggled to find a way to end his friendship with her, "We can't be friends anymore"

Hearing those words, Bella looked up at him and instantly tightened her grip on his thick wrist. Her usual warm brown eyes were frantic as she shifted her gaze away to hide the desperation within her eyes at the thought of him leaving her. _'Just like him'_ she thought as she struggled to calm herself down from her fear of being alone again, "Look, Jake. I-I know that I've been hurting you" she said as she squeezed his wrist tightly with her shaky pale hand, "It's killing me. It kills me. I just need…" she trailed off as she tried to find the right word to explain herself, "M-Maybe give me, like some time or something-"

"Look, Bella. It's not you, it's me"

"But-"

"Listen!" interrupted Jake as he placed his big warm hand onto hers that was still gripping on his left wrist, "I'm not good. I used to be a good kid, but not anymore. This is over."

"No!" she said as she shook her head in denial, "You can't break up with me. You're my best friend. I need you to be with me"

Squeezing his eyes shut, he steeled himself for the things he about to say to her and narrowed his eyes at the shaky brunette haired girl, saying, "No, you don't" as he harshly pulled his arm away from hers as he took a step forwards in attempt of intimidating her, "You don't need me, Bella. You just want someone to distract you from your precious leech and guess what Bella? I don't care. I give up. Go home."

He turned his back on her and quickly ran his way up to his pack, ignoring the warm tears running down through his wet cheeks as he slowly disappeared into the dark forest. Bella, who was still frozen by his words, looked up at the disappearing Quileute and couldn't help but sobbed tearfully as she fell down onto her knee, hugging herself desperately as she tried to keep herself together. _'He left me'_ she thought, moaning as she gripped her shirt near her heart tightly into a fist, _'He left me just like him'_

Unaware by the crying brunette, a pair of dark brown eyes looked at the fallen figure sadly from his window as he turned away to call Charlie.

…

Having no one there to help her through this pain inside her chest, she slowly began to fall back into her depression as she struggled to keep herself going throughout the day. The event of him and Jacob leaving her still fresh inside her mind as she made her decision to go hiking inside the forest. She was desperate. She's desperate to see him again. Every where she looked, she didn't see him anymore and she scared that she'll forget about him. So, in attempt of preventing herself from forgetting him, she went hiking towards the meadow. Their Meadow. She pushed the branches away from her face and looked up to see the meadow.

' _No!'_ she thought as she looked around the meadow in disbelieved for its changes. The meadow that was once filled with beautiful patches of wildflowers and fresh green grasses was gone, leaving nothing but a barren land of death. _'Like me'_ she thought as she walked deeper into the clearing. She looked around the barren land and couldn't help but remembered the memories that she had with him here. Back then, everything was perfect and now, all of it was gone, _'along with him.'_

She stopped right in the middle of the meadow and couldn't help but clutch her shirt tightly with her shaky hand, trying to stifle the pain inside her heavy chest at her depressive thought. Cupping her mouth, she looked up and couldn't help but frozen in surprised to see a familiar figure standing on the side of the meadow, "L-Laurent?" she murmured as she watched flashed in front of her.

"Bella."

Laurent looked at the human girl curiously for her presence inside the forest and slowly walked around her, observing her like a test subject as he absentmindedly played with a strand of his dreadlock hairs, "I didn't expect to find you here" he said, "I went to visit the Cullens, but… the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a… pet of their?"

"Y-yeah, you could say that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked with a knowing smirk upon his dark handsome face.

A sudden hazy figure of Adrian slowly appeared from the air beside her as he leaned down to her ear, whispering, "Lie."

"Yeah, absolutely. All the time" she nodded, trying to calm her heartbeat down in hope deceiving the vampire about the Cullen's moving, "If you want, I will tell then you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell A-Adrian because he's very protective"

Laurent stopped his aimless walking around the human girl and stood there a few feet away from her with his bright crimson eyes watching her every moves, "But he's far away, isn't he?" commented the dark skinned vampire.

"Why are you here?" she asked in attempt of changing the subject away from the Cullen as she slowly backed herself away from the dangerous creature.

"I came as a favor from Victoria" he explained as he continued circling around human girl, "She asked me to see if you're still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Adrian's mate given he killed hers. You know, an eye for an eye"

"Threaten him" whispered Adrian's hallucination again to her as he shifted his head slightly to see the vampire before them.

"Adrian would know who did it" threatened Bella as she narrowed her warm brown eyes firmly to the dark vampire as she struggled to keep her voice as calm as possible, "He'll come after you."

"I don't think he will" smirked Laurent knowingly, "After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?"

Standing in front of her, Laurent looked at girl thoughtfully and couldn't help but released a deep sigh as he raised his head up to her with his eyes slowly darkened into two pools of black abyss, "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you" he murmured, acting as if he's guilty for the things he about to do on her as he looked up at her with a sadistic glint within his hungry gaze, "But I can't help myself. You're so mouth-watering"

"Please, don't" begged Bella as she backed herself away in fear, "I mean, you helped us-"

"No, no, no, no" shushed Laurent as he flashed in front of her. He raised his gloved hands and cupped her cheek affectionately as he looked at her in fake concern, "Don't be afraid" he coed, "I'm doing you a kindness. You see, Victoria's trying to kill you, slowly and painfully, whereas I'll make it quick. I promise" he said as he gazed at the human girl pitifully for her fate, "You'll feel nothing."

Feeling herself slowly giving up to the temptation of eternal rest from the pain inside her chest, she shifted her eyes briefly at the Adrian's hallucination, who was standing behind Laurent, and couldn't help but gave him a serene smile upon her face, saying "I love you, Adrian" as she slowly closed her brown colored eyes, ready for her death. The sound of thin twig snapping echoed loudly within the silence as both of them looked towards the forest to see the source of it.

"I can't believe it" gasped Laurent in horror at the shadows surrounded the forest.

Bella watched in shock and fear as a large head of a black head with dark brown eyes slowly emerged from the said shadows. He walked slowly to them and snarled as he rose himself higher onto his feet, glaring at disgusting bloodsucker with his pack slowly appeared from behind the Alpha.

For the first time since he first changed into an immortal, he felt fear. Fear of death. In a blink of an eye, the dark skinned vampire turned around and started to run for his life in his vampire speed. A loud growl emitted from the Alpha's mouth as he and his pack chased the bloodsucker in a surprising speed. One particular wolf with russet brown fur, that was closer to Bella, turned his head briefly to her and glanced up and down her feature as if to find any injuries on her before slowly followed his pack to chase the vampire.

Without wasting any more time, Bella instantly took off from the meadow and walked down the trail as she made her way back to her truck. She panted, hands shaking in fear and shock as she started the engine of her truck. She quickly pulled away from the side of the road and drove towards her house to tell her father about the wolves, "Dad!" shouted Bella as she slammed the front door opened to find him. She walked up to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway to see him and Harry Clearwater, "I saw them."

The sound of his front door slamming against the wall caught the men off guard as Charlie looked up from his can of beer and turned around to see his daughter running into the kitchen with a fearful look upon her sickly pale face, "What's matter?" he asked as he placed down his can of beer down onto the table to give her his full attention.

"I-In the woods" stuttered Bella, "T-They're not bears!"

"What do you mean 'in the woods? Bells, what the hell are you doing out in the woods?"

"They're wolves" continued Bella as she ignored the exasperating look on her father's face, pressing the more important matter to her dad rather than her rebellious act, "I mean, they're like huge wolves" she said as she held out her hands in front of her as if to show him how huge the wolves were.

Harry, who had been listening to the father and daughter's talk, quickly interrupted them, asking, "Are you sure about that, Bella?" as he observed the panicking girl closely for a hint of why and how she knew about the pack. He had suspicious that Bella knew something about it and he swore he's going to get the bottom of it.

"Yeah, I just saw them. They were after…something" Bella lied to her father as she struggled to keep her mouth shut about Laurent and the Cullen.

Charlie kept his silence for a moment or two, considering whether is it worth for him and his team to hunt those wolves down as he lifted his head back up to his daughter, "I don't know, Bells" he said before turning his attention to his old friend in search for any guidance regarding the matter, "What do you think, Harry?" he asked, "Feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah" answered Harry absently as he quickly excused himself to inform the pack about it.

Later that night, Bella sat down on her desk and absently flipped through her scrapbook as she gazed deeply onto a picture of him and her during her birthday. She touched the smooth picture with the tips of fingers and snapped her head up as she heard a sound of someone throwing pebbles onto her window, _'What's this? A Romeo and Juliet's scene?'_ she thought, frowning as she stood up from her chair to her closed window. She opened it up and looked down to see none other than Jacob standing below her room.

Seeing the boy again after he broke up with her few days ago sent nothing but burning anger inside her chest at his presence. Bella gritted her jaw tightly in attempt of repress the anger she felt inside her and crossed her arms firmly against her chest, "Jacob" she hissed his name out in anger as she's still mad at him over their break up, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Jacob flinched at the anger within her tone and couldn't help but fidget slightly underneath her glare as he struggled to find the right word to explain himself, "Bella. I need to talk to you."

"Why?" she asked as she kept both of her feet firmly on her ground, steeling herself as she looked down onto the young Quileute with a scowl upon her face, "Didn't you make yourself clear a few days ago? We" she paused as she pointed between her and Jacob, "Have nothing together. We're not longer friends remember?"

"Look. I'm sorry. I know I screwed up but I swear Bella, I didn't mean everything I've said" Jacob pleaded as he looked up at her, hoping for her to give him another chance to mend their friendship back to it used to be.

"Yes, you do."

"Bella, please" he begged, "J-Just… Just give me one more chance. I-I'll try my best to try and explain everything to you."

Silenced, Bella released a deep breath in defeat and gave him a nod as she agreed to give him a second chance. A large grin instantly appeared on his youthful face as he told her to back away from the window. He backed himself a few feet away from the house and quickly run up onto the wall of her house before jumping onto the large tree standing beside her room, catching one of its thick branches as he swung himself through her opened window. Landed perfectly inside her room, he looked up from the wooden floor beneath him and couldn't help but snickered softly at the comical shock upon her face.

"I- How do you do that?" she asked as she looked back and forth between her opened window and him.

"That's a secret."

Raising her thin eyebrows in amused at the answer, she let the matter go and slowly made her way back her desk, "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she reluctantly closed the scrapbook of hers to give him her full undivided attention.

Jacob, who was just finished her observation around her room, turned his head to her and took a seat on her bed as he struggled to find a way to start their conversation, "Do you remember what I've told back then when we're first met the First Beach, La Push?" he asked as he watched her closely for any reaction to his question.

"Yeah" she nodded as she leaned heavily against the back of her chair, remembering that day clearly since it was his story that helped her to uncover the Cullen's secret, "You've told me some kind of legends of your tribe. The Cold ones."

"…of course you remember that part of the story" grumbled the young man softly as a hint of disappointment flashed inside his brown orbs.

"I-"

"Just…" he cut her off as he raised his head up to her, "Try to remember about it alright? There's more to the story. When you remember it, come and find me. Then I'll tell you everything."

"Jake-"

"Please… try to remember."

Chewing her bottom lips lightly with her upper teeth, Bella nodded and watched as he walked up to her. A pair of warm thick arms slowly circled around her petite figure as he pulled her firmly onto his broad chest, apologizing for his attitude back then, "I'm sorry, Bella" he said, "I really am."

"I forgive you."

Jacob withdrew his arms back to his side and kissed her cheek affectionately as he turned his back on her, "Well, I have to go. Goodnight, Bella" bid the young Quileute as he walked to her opened window.

"Wait! Jake-!"

He pushed his body through her window and jumped out onto the ground below them, landing perfectly unharmed before running into the dark forest at the back of her house. Bella pushed her head out from her window and watched him slowly disappeared into the shadow, perplexed by his unnatural agility and couldn't help but wondered if there's something supernatural going on.

She closed her window and slowly made her way to her bed, laying as she pulled her comforter up onto her neck to warm herself from the cold night with her eyes glued on the picture standing on her nightstand, "Goodnight, Adrian" whispered the brunette haired young woman softly towards the picture of him standing innocently on top of her nightstand. She put the tips of her fingers onto her rosy lips and kissed it before placing it onto the picture as if she was kissing him goodnight through the picture as she slowly let herself fell deeply into the Morpheus' embrace.

… _the darkness of the forest surrounded the young woman as she slowly got herself up from the ground beneath her in confused for her presence inside the woods. She glanced around the shadows in fear and turned her head at the sound of twig broken to see Adrian standing there with a small soft smile upon his lips. Bella quickly stood up onto her feet and looked up at him in disbelieved and relief upon her beautiful heart-shaped face, "Adrian" she murmured his name out loud, "I-I'm scared"_

 _Adrian tilted his head to the side and nodded as darkness slowly consumed him, "You should be" he said as he disappeared into the dark._

" _Adrian!" she called out to him as she ran deeper into the shadow in hope of finding him but all she can see was nothing but shadows._

' _Really, it's just like an old story'_

' _I'm not really supposed to say anything about it'_

' _Did you know Quileute are supposedly descended from wolves?'_

 _She stopped suddenly in the middle of her track and turned around to see Charlie lay lifelessly onto the ground. She gasped in horror at the scene and looked up to see a wolf with blood smeared on his snout…_

…

The next day, Bella drove to Jacob's place with her mind circling in deep thoughts over her dream as she pulled over in front of their driveway. She couldn't even sleep after that dream and figured out that Jacob might be a werewolf. She couldn't image someone as bright as Jake could be a monster. No, he couldn't be. She got out from her truck and headed over the wooden door of the house, knocking loudly on the wooden door to announce her presence.

Billy, who was just finished cooking breakfast for his son, turned the stove off and headed to the front door to see Bella, "Bella" greeted the older man to his friend's daughter as he opened the door of his house to meet her, "What's bring you here?" he asked.

"I need to see Jake" answered Bella straight to the point as she looked over him to find the said boy.

"He's not in" Billy lied as he shifted himself slightly to block her from coming inside his house.

Bella frowned at his action and rudely entered his house uninvited as she made her way straight to Jacob's room. She slammed his door opened and looked inside to see Jacob sleeping contently on his bed. Seeing the vulnerability upon his youthful face, the anger inside her slowly disappeared as she leaned down to push his hairs away from his boyish face. Her pair of brown eyes instantly softened as he leaned warmly to her touch before a loud call snapped her attention away from her friend to the group of Quileute boys walking out from the woods behind the Black's. The anger that once gone instantly appeared as she got up from her kneeling and headed out to face Sam and his cult.

"What did you do?" Bella asked with her eyes blaring in anger as she harshly pushed Sam away, stopping them from making a move towards the house, "Huh? What did you do to him?" she asked them as she glared darkly at the so-called hall monitor on steroids.

"Hey!" exclaimed the last one in the line angrily at the girl.

"He didn't want this!"

"Easy!" Sam ordered his pack before turning his attention to the chief's daughter.

Bella ignored the glare she got from them and continued harassing the leader of the group, pushing him to answer her question.

Paul, who was fed up with the constant question, stood in front of his Alpha and pushed the girl away from Sam, "What did we do?" snapped the hot-tempered Quileute as he glared darkly at the petite girl before him "What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Both of you calm down!" said the older Quileute to his friend as he caught his arm.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scare of you!"

"We're scaring Jacob?" Paul asked, laughing in disbelieved at her point which earned him a perfect right hook on his face at his rudeness. Stunned by her action, the fire inside his veins instantly grew as he turned his head to the girl, snarling as he could felt his body convulsing in urge to shift. _'How dare that leech lover hit me'_ thought the short-tempered wolf-shifter as he ignored Sam's order to stand down, _'Like hell.'_

"Bella. Get back!"

Feared, she backed right up and watched as Sam struggled to keep Paul calm but it seemed to make him more and more angry by the second. Jared, who was standing beside Paul, backed away from his friend and looked at the scared girl with a smirk upon his boyish face, "Too late now" he said as he watched Paul phased into an enormous grey furred wolf in the middle of Black's backyard.

Bella screamed and immediately backed up more and more further away from the giant wolf, _'So, it is true'_ she thought as she watched the wolf moved closer and closer to her, growling as its watched her with its blaring brown gaze. Without wasting any more time, she turned around and instantly ran in the other direction as she looked up to see Jake running towards her in fear.

"Bella!"

"Jake, Run!" she screamed.

He picked up his speed and literally jumped over Bella, who managed to duck under him, as he phased in the mid air. She landed hard on the ground beneath her and accidently cut her knee against some sharp rock as she lifted her head up to see the two large wolves attacking each other fiercely. Jacob pushed Paul away from him with his hind legs, resulting with a broken boat, and continued their ferocious fight which leaded them into the forest.

"Hey! Take Bella back to Emily's place" barked Sam to the others as he ran towards the forest to find the two wolf-shifters.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag" commented Embry, the one who been silence during the confrontation, as he went up to the injured girl along with Jared. He helped her up from the ground and slowly leaded her up to her truck, saying that he'll be the one to drive since she didn't the direction to Emily's house.

After 15 minutes of driving, he pulled her truck over in front of a beautiful wooden house and got out from the driver seat along with Jared, who jumped out from the back of her truck, giving a loud tribal cheer in greeting as they walked up to the entrance of the house.

"Hey!" Bella called to the others as she pushed her head through her opened window, "I think we should go back to see if they're okay" she said as she turned her gaze to the forest beside them.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him" Jared said as he turned his attention to the member of his pack, "Serve him right."

"No way" argued the other shifter as he pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his cut off jeans, "Jake's natural. You see him phase on the fly? I got five says Paul doesn't touch him" he grinned before turning around to the human girl sitting inside her truck, "Come on it, Bella" he said, "We won't bite."

"Say for yourself."

Bella rolled her brown eyes upwards towards the heaven at the cold shoulder given by the other wolf-shifter and reluctantly got herself out from her sanctuary to meet up with Embry near the entrance of the beautiful wooden house.

"Oh, about Emily, Sam's fiancée? Don't stare at her. It bugs Sam."

She parted her mouth to question him further about Sam's fiancée but decided to let the matter go as she walked behind him into the house. The smell of something cooking hit her nose as she paused suddenly by the door to see a tall woman standing by the kitchen with her back on her, "Are you guys hungry?" she heard her asked the two men, who were busy engrossing themselves with the muffins, "Like I have to ask" she laughed.

Noticing another figure standing on the corner of her eyes, the beautiful native woman turned her head at the girl and couldn't help but looked her in confused for her presence inside her house, "Who's this?" she asked to them, ignoring the surprise look given by the girl at the scars upon her face.

"Bella Swan, who else?" Jared answered her as he took a big bite of his blueberries muffin.

"So, you're the vampire girl" said Emily with a smile upon her beautiful scarred face as she turned her attention back to the counter to place the entire newly baked muffin into a large glass bowl for the pack.

"And you're the wolf girl" Bella replied with a small smile on hers as she pushed her deeper into the pocket of her dark brown hoodie.

"Guess, so" shrugged the beautiful Quileute woman as she picked up a large bowl of muffin from the counter and placed it in the middle of the wooden table for the men, "Well, I engaged to one" she smiled to Bella with happiness and love swirling inside her dark gaze. Jared, who was nearly finished with his first muffin, reached his hand out to the bowl in hope for another one but was quickly pulled into a stop by Emily, who was scolding him and told him to leave some for his brothers, "Muffin?" she offered the girl.

"Thanks"

Reaching her hand out for one of her muffins, she stood awkwardly on her spot by the wall inside the large kitchen and nibbled lightly on her muffin as she glanced around the house absently in hope of avoiding the stare given by the Quileutes.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order" muttered Emily casually as she poured the muffin's batter into the trays on top of the counter.

"Jake didn't say anything to me."

"That's a wolf thing" Embry answered to her unspoken question as he took a big bite of his muffin while explaining the reason behind Jake's silence, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want 'em to or not. And check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts" grinned the young Quileute with pure excitement on his boyish face.

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it!" snapped Jared to his friend as he looked pointedly to the girl before them, "This chicks runs with vampires!"

"You can't really run with vampires" Bella argued with him which causes her to receive a weird disbelieve looks from the Quileute as they waited for her to explain the reason, "Because they're fast."

"Yeah? Well, we're faster" said the Beta of the pack with a dark sadist grin upon his face in attempt of scaring the human girl with their abilities, "Freaked out, yet?"

"You're not the first monster I've met" she shrugged as she finished up her muffin.

The loud sound of heavy footstep alerted them to Sam's presence as he entered his fiancée's house to meet the others, "Jake's right. You're good with weird" he told the pale girl as he went to greet his imprint with a kiss.

Seeing the happiness and love on the couples' faces, Bella couldn't help but feel a small twinge inside her heart as she stared at them longingly, remembering the memories she once had with him as she turned her head away to give the couple some privacy. Outside of the house, she saw Jacob and Paul slowly emerged from the forest, laughing together like nothing happened as they made their way into the house.

Jacob leaned himself heavily against the door frame and turned his head to Bella, who was standing awkwardly inside Emily's kitchen while Paul headed out to the table for some muffin, "Sorry" apologized the short tempered wolf-shifter to her with a small smile plastered on his lips as he took a seat on the empty chair in front of his pack brother.

"No, I should be the one to apologize" she argued, "You know, for punching your face and all"

Paul laughed it off and told her that she got a damn good hook as he ate his muffin. She thanked Emily for the delicious muffin and walked out from her house towards the beach with Jake. Tucking her hand deeper into the pocket of her dark brown hoodie, she turned at the young Quileute boy walking beside her and asked, "So, you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, last time I checked" Jacob admitted as he turned his head up at the cold sea breeze kissing his bronze colored skin, "A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town and the fevers set in."

"Can't you find a way to prevent it?" questioned the brunette girl curiously.

"The only way to prevent it, if the bloodsucker doesn't come back to Forks and triggered it" he snapped, "Their presences causes us to phase, Bella. Our sole purpose is to protect people from them."

"So, you kill vampires."

"Yeah" nodded the young man as he turned his gaze to horizon to hide the anger and sadness within his gaze at the Cullen for triggered the curse inside him, "but don't worry, we can't touch your little precious Cullen unless they violate the treaty."

"What about Laurent?" she asked, ignoring the venom spat by Jacob at the Cullen's name as she tucked a few strand of her hairs away from her face, "The one with the dreads."

"We took out that leech easy enough" answered Jacob with a hint of pride inside his voice as he turned his gaze back to her face, "And his red-haired girlfriend is next."

Hearing him mentioned about a red-haired vampire, her mind instantly went to Victoria. _'It can't her'_ she thought in denial as her calm beaten heart began to accelerate in fear at the thought of her coming back for her, _'It can't'_. "V-Victoria" she stuttered as she caught his thick wrist with her shaky pale hand, "She's here?"

"Was" answered Jacob, oblivious to the fear swirling inside her gaze as he turned his head over the horizon to see the waves, "We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"I do" the brunette haired girl answered shakily as she tightened her grip around his wrist, "and you're looking at her."

…

After her revelation, Bella drove her truck home with Jacob on the passenger seat, since he insisted on accompanied her, and parked her Chevy truck outside of her house to find Charlie's cruiser gone from the driveway. _'He's probably still back at the station'_ she mused as she got out from her truck to take a glance around the neighborhood in search for any hint of the red haired vampire.

Seeing the fear and cautious on her heart-shaped face, Jacob wrapped his left arm around her shoulder into a side-way hug and walked her up to the front of her house as he shifted his eyes momentarily to a familiar looking silhouette hiding within the shadow. It was one of his pack brothers, Embry. "Don't worry" he soothed, "We've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie. I promise."

"Okay" complied Bella in relief as she turned around to pull the young Quileute into a big bear hug, thanking him silently for his support before pulling away with a small smile on her rosy lip, "But be careful, alright?" she said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

Jacob raised his eyebrows in mocking surprised and gave the brunette girl a huge prideful grin upon his handsome face, saying "You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting" as he crossed his thick arms across his broad chest pointedly.

"I didn't mean it that way" she said as she rolled her eyes in amused for his joke.

Laughed, he shook his head and slowly backed himself away from her house, bidding her goodbye as he ran into the forest beside her house. Bella watched her friend disappeared into the darkness of the night and walked up the stairs to the front door.

…

Days passed since then and she had been under constant watch by the wolves. It was nice at first. With their constant patrol around her house, it assured her that Victoria could never touch her and Charlie, but then, it reminded her of when his family protected her from James.

Jacob was gone, leaving her alone pretty much all of the time to hunt Victoria and she couldn't help but admitted that she actually missed him. She didn't have anyone to occupy her and with the lack of company beside her, she started to fall back into depressed, sitting alone near the window of her room, day dreaming of the day she had with Adrian.

Hours ticked by and the dark depressive thoughts inside her head began to become more and more heavy as the time passed. She hadn't heard his voice or seeing his hallucination in weeks and it was driving her crazy. She was desperate. She wanted to see him again. No, she needs to see him. Even just a glimpse.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she opened her haunted brown gaze to the world and slowly stood up from her place by her window, _'I know what I had to do to see him again'_ she thought as she walked downstairs to her truck.

As she started driving her way down to La Push, she couldn't help but been washed by the memories of him as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, struggling to hold herself back as tears pooling on the edge of her eyelids. She turned her head to the side of her window to see the cliff she once saw back then, where the La Push's pack used to go cliff diving, and saw a hazy figure of Adrian waiting for her by it.

She pulled her truck over on the side of the road and walked deeper into the woods, following the used dirt trails as she headed towards the cliff. She stopped at the edge of the said cliff and quickly took off her shoes, hoodie and all of the jewelry she was wearing before going over to the very edge of it to feel the sharp cold sea breeze kissing her pale face.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves down for the things she about to do and turned her head to the side to see him standing beside her with his beautiful molten golden brown eyes gazed the horizon before them, "You promised me, Bella" he whispered as he shifted his attention away from the dark gloomy skies to her, "You promise you won't do anything reckless. For my sake."

"Yeah, and you broke your own promise when you left me" Bella answered him with her voice cracking in sadness as she stood firmly on her ground, "You say you love me and yet here I am being left by the very person who promised me forever" she said as she looked down to the dark water below them, "So, this is me breaking mine."

"Bella!"

With that, she jumped…

…

On the side of the world, an auburn haired eight years old boy stood sadly by his father's side as he watched his uncle packed his things into his cool car, "Aww, can't you stay here forever, Uncle Ian?" Sean asked, begging the said uncle to stay along with his little sister, Lily, who was giving the puppy eyes to their said uncle.

The sound of the car's door closed answered the boy's question as Adrian turned around to face his grandnephew and niece with a small sad smile upon his handsome face, "I'm sorry, Sean, Lily" apologized the ever young uncle to them, "But I have to go. I have someone waiting for me back home."

Pouting, he bit his lips to stifle the urge to cry like a little boy he is and hung his head down to hide the tears streaming down through his face, "But I don't want you to go" he whispered, tugging the edge of his blue stripped shirt absently with his small hands as he leaned closer to his father, who was ruffling his short reddish brown hairs in attempt of comforting him.

A pair of dark colored eyes slowly softened at his words as he walked his way up to boy and his family, "Oh, Sean" he murmured as he pulled the little boy into a big cold hug, squeezing him gently with his supernatural strength before pulling his arms away from his small body to see his teary face, "I won't be gone forever, you know" he said as he wiped away the tears on his flushed chubby cheeks, "I'll be back. I promise."

"Pinkie pwomise?" asked Lily cutely from her father's arms as she held her small cute pinkie out to the vampire.

"Pinkie promise" complied the vampire to her request as he curled his cold long pinkie around her small ones. Adrian looked down once more at the crying boy standing beside his father and pushed his hand deeply into the pocket of his trouser for something, "Here" said the immortal to him as he gave the little boy a phone. Blinking his forest green eyes in confused at the phone given by his beloved uncle, he took the said phone into his small hand and looked up at him questionably for the use of it.

Adrian kneeled down before the young boy and pulled him into a sideway hug as he explained the reason behind his gift, "I'm giving the phone so that you can call me anytime you like" answered the vampire to his grandnephew's unspoken question as he showed him the contact. The name 'Uncle Ian' with a picture of him together his grandnephew and niece quickly appeared on the screen of the IPhone as he taught him how to call him, "Whether it's late at night or early in the morning, I'll always answer your call" he said, "I promise."

Sean gripped the phone tightly with his small hands and turned his body around to pull the immortal into a big bear hug, "I love you, Uncle Ian" whispered the boy softly into the adult's ear as he gave him a big squeeze with his short arms, "I love you."

"Love you too, Sean" whispered the vampire gently in returned as he pulled himself away to meet the father.

Dave, who had been watching his uncle interacted with his children, shifted his daughter slightly within his arms and raised his hand up to shake the vampire's hand, "Take care, Adrian" he said as he pulled him a manly hug along with Lily, who was perching on his hip.

"You too, Dave."

With that, he bid the family goodbye and headed out towards his rental car to begin his way home. He started the engine of his rental Volvo and turned his gaze to his window beside him to see his descendents one last time before driving away down the road to Atlanta for his flight to Alaska. As he driving his car down the Interstate 20 Highway, he couldn't help but notice that his body was slowly became stiffer for the past few days. He looked up at the rear mirror above him and saw that the dark circles beneath his sunken eyes were begun to darken, making it more prominent against his dried pale icy cold skin. It was a sign of him desiccating.

He pulled his gaze away from his reflection on the mirror and kept his attention firmly on the road before him as he picked the speed with his mind clouded in deep thoughts. It's been a week since he last fed. And even if he did feed, he'd usually settled for small animals like deer and such, drinking their blood just enough to quench his thirst rather than filling him. He knew, it was stupid of him to deny his needs to feed but he couldn't help but used it as his redemption for his sins. The furious burning inside his throat reminded him what he was. He was a monster. An abomination.

The event of that night still haunts him to this very day. Each time he tried to close his eyes; he could still remember the horror and fear upon her face causes by his thirst for her blood. He nearly killed her. He nearly killed her just for a taste of her glorious blood. It showed him how foolish he was and how oblivious he was regarding the unspoken continual dangers he put her through. It's true that the smell of her blood was the first thing that caught his interest on her. But after spending more and more time with her, he couldn't help but slowly fall in love with her. She was a beautiful woman, inside and outside. Some may seems it as a teen age's fling or puppy love, but to him, the love that he held for her was real. Like people once said, if you truly love someone, you have to let them go, and if they come back, it was meant to be yours.

Shaking his musing away, Adrian parked his rental car on an empty parking spot near the entrance of the airport and got out from the car with his luggage inside his hand as he made his way up to the ticket counter. He gave the woman behind the counter his ticket and waited briefly for her to finish checking his passport and such. He thanked her for her cooperation and walked up to the waiting area for his flight.

The constant sound of chattering and people inside the waiting area accompanied the young immortal as he released a deep breath of defeat and exhaustion for his day. He pushed his hands deeper into the pocket of his brown leather jacket and shifted his attention to the side towards the large window beside him, watching the overcast skies silently as he waited for the announcement of his flight.

…

"Breathe…"

"Breathe, Bella, breathe…."

Coughing out the salty seawater from her lungs, the nearly drown brunette haired girl slowly looked up at the hazy figure sitting beside her and couldn't help but murmured his name softly under her breath as she blinked the blurriness away from her sight to see none other than Jacob.

The said Quileute went rigid at the Cullen's name and ignored the twinge inside his chest as he helped her up from sandy ground beneath them, "What the hell were you thinking?!" questioned Jacob angrily to her for her stupid act as he pulled her into his arms, warming her cold body up with his unnatural body heat.

The sound of her teeth clattering together answered his question as he carried her up towards Emily's house in attempt of getting her away from cold, "Were you even thinking at all?" he continued, "I swear to god, Bella. You really are suicidal."

"S-Sorry" she stuttered, wrapping her shaky cold arms around his neck as she pushed herself firmly against his chest for warmth, "I-I k-know i-it's stupid b-but I-I need t-to see h-him a-again" she said as she looked over his shoulder towards the beach to see a hazy figure of Adrian standing at the spot their once were. The said hallucination looked up from the sandy ground beneath him and flashed the cold girl a soft smile upon his ever youthful face.

"What do you mean?"

"A-Adrian…" she whispered softly into his ear as she watched as her hallucination of him slowly disappeared into the air, leaving her once again to her misery as she tightened her hold around his heated neck, "I-I need t-to see h-him a-again."

Silenced, Jacob tightened his hold around her briefly and continued his journey to his Alpha's imprint's house, ignoring the tightness inside his chest at the desperation within her voice when she spoken about the Cullen. He knew he never had a chance with her. He could see it in her eyes. He could see how much she loves the bloodsucker. And because of that, he hates him. He hates him for making her willing to forgive him after everything he puts her to. He hates him for making her loves him so much that she's willing to sacrifice her life, her humanity just to be with him. He hates him for entering his life. He hates him for making him like this.

"Come on" he said as he pulled her firmly against his broad chest, "Let's get you out of here."

…

A loud gasp of horror coming from the petite vampire echoed loudly within the silence as she sat stiffly in her seat inside the living room, frozen by the images flashed inside her head as she gazed deeply into the nothingness while waiting for the vision to end. Alice snapped herself away from her vision and quickly ran her way up to her room, taking Edward's Volvo key from the nightstand as she went to her closet to pack some of her clothes into her bag.

Rosalie, who had been spending her day shuffling through her Vogue magazine with Alice, followed her sister up to her room and couldn't help but asked her about her vision, "What's going on, Alice?" asked the blonde haired immortal Aphrodite to her as she watched her sister running around her room anxiously.

Zipping her duffle bag up, the petite dark haired immortal went to the drawers beside Edward's music collection shelves and shuffled through it for some stack of money, just in case of emergency, "It's Bella" answered the Seer as she put the money into her handbag, "She jumped off a cliff."

"What?" Rosalie hissed in disbelieved as she followed her sister down to the garage, "What the hell is she thinking? Heck, is she even thinking?" complained the blonde haired vampire as a sudden thought of her brother appeared inside her head, "What about Adrian?" she asked, "Are you gonna tell him about it?"

"I don't know" murmured Alice distractingly to her as she started Edward's engine while waiting for the garage door to fully open, "but I need to go. Fast! I need to stop her before it's too late."

"Wait, Alice-!"

Ignoring her call, Alice pulled away from the garage and instantly drove her mate's car down the trail towards the main road, speeding as she made her way back to Forks in attempt of saving her friend. The beautiful blonde haired vampire cursed softly under her breath at her hasty leave and turned her attention to the forest beside the house to see her family, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme coming back from their hunt.

The wide grin upon Emmett's face instantly dimmed at the distressed look upon his mate's beautiful face as he flashed beside her, "Hey, babe! What's up?" he asked, kissing her in greeting as he turned his attention to Edward in hope of finding what's on his Rose's mind at the moment.

"It's Bella" answered Rosalie, "Alice told me that she had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff."

"What?" Esme gasped in horror at the news as she placed both of her hands onto her daughter's shoulder, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

Exasperatingly running his hand through his short coppery colored hairs at the vision of Alice taking his car without his permission, the soft vibrate inside the pocket of his jeans snapped the mind reader's attention away from his brooding and pulled his phone out to see a message sent by his brother. He opened the said message and slowly read the content inside it, "Shit!" cursed the vampire softly under his breath, causing the others to stop harassing Rosalie for detail regarding the human girl as they turned around to see him.

"What's it, Edward?" asked Carlisle in concerned to his son as he shifted his bright golden colored eyes to his phone, wondering who it was from as he gently placed his hands onto Esme's shoulder in attempt of calming her down.

Edward replied the message and looked up to his family, saying "It's Adrian. He sent me a text saying his on the way home" as he pushed his phone back into his pocket, "He'll be here in 20 minutes or so."

Emmett, who had been silence during the commotion, frowned slightly in deep thought at the news of his brother's return as well as Bella's suicidal act and couldn't help but ran his hand through his short dark ebony hairs, thinking of a way to explain his thought to his family, "What are we going to do about Bella?" he asked as he looked up to his family with concern plastered upon his handsome face, "If Adrian knows about this, he'll be flipped."

"We have to tell him the truth" answered Carlisle reluctantly to his family as he looked down to his wristwatch, estimating the time they had before Adrian's return.

"But Carlisle. What if he…?" trailed Esme off in concerned as she remembered the tale told by her husband during the time when Adrian was a newborn.

"He won't" he said, squeezing her shoulder in effort of comforting his distress mate as he lifted his head up high to meet the eyes of his children, "Have faith in him."

…

An uneasy silence filled the air between the two friends as Bella sat alone on the passenger seat of her truck, shivering with her deep brown colored eyes gazed deeply at the nothingness before her. The memories of her cliff diving filled her head as she recalled of seeing a familiar looking face inside the water. She could swear the person she saw swimming towards her was Victoria. The vivid color of her hairs was recognizable. But in her hasty attempt of getting herself away from her, she accidentally hit her head against the stone behind her, knocking the air out of her as she slowly sunk deeply into the dark cold sea. The feeling of lightness and cold surrounded her as she turned her head slightly to her side to see him. And seeing him there, floating beside her, she couldn't help but let herself go.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The sound of a warm baritone voice snapped her back into reality as Bella turned her head away from her daze towards the young Quileute man driving next to her. Jacob tightened his grip on her steering wheel and slowly shifted his attention away from the road to her as he wrapped his long arm around her shoulder in attempt of warming her from the cold, "Bella" he started as he turned his head up onto the road, "What you're doing is not healthy. You almost die back then. Do you realize that?"

"I know" answered Bella softly under her breath as she pulled the large jacket tightly around her petite body, "I know but I need to see him again."

"He's gone, Bella. He left you."

Flinching at his words, the beautiful young brunette woman hung her head down and slowly touched the locket around her neck with the tips of her fingers as the memories of him flooding inside her mind, reminding her of her happiness with him, "I know" she whispered, "I know he's gone. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't help it but hope that someday he'll come back for me and we'll be together again."

The young Quileute man pulled her truck over in front of her house and sat there in deep silence as he struggled to find the right word to describe his feeling about it, "I hate him, Bella" he began as he pulled her closer to his side, warming her with his high body temperature as he gazed deeply into her empty brown eyes, "I hate him for making you like this. I hate him for making you fall in love with him and that you're willing to forgive him for what he did to you. I hate him for having the love that I can't have from you. I hate him for making me into this monster" he said as he motioned to himself, referring it to his wolf-shifting ability, "and most importantly, I hate him because I knew, someday that you'll follow him and become what he is."

"Jake-"

"Don't" quieted the wolf-shifter as he turned his head up ahead of them to hide the sadness swimming inside his eyes, "I understand."

"I-"

Shaking his head, Jacob plastered a small smile upon his face and squeezed her shoulder lightly in attempt of stopping her from interrupting his confession for her, "I know, Bella" he started, "I know you loved him and you still do. I can see it in your eyes. I know I never had a chance with you."

He hung his head down and slowly licked his dried lips as he gathered all of his courage for the heartbreaking, "I've accept that. I really do. It hurts. Yes. But I'm willing to bear it as long as you're happy" he said, lifting his head up to her as he gave her a beautiful pure sincere smile on his face, "And if being with him, makes you happy. Then, I'll pray for him to return to you, one day. I just hope that the day you decided to let go of your mortality, you came back to me and let me say my last goodbye for you because after that, this friendship that we had will be broken."

"No" Bella argued as she grabbed the man's large hand into her smaller ones, "Our friendship will never be broken" she said as she squeezed his hand tightly inside hers. She lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked deeply into his beautiful dark brown orbs, "Just because of what we are, it doesn't mean we have to end it. I love you, Jacob. And I don't care about you being a wolf-shifter or something. I don't care. It's not what you are that define you, it's who you are. You're my friend, Jake. And you'll always will. Forever."

Silenced, the young Quileute leaned his head down to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, saying, "I love you too, Bella." as he pulled her gently into a big warm hug.

She withdrew her arms back to her side and bid her friend a good night as she opened the passenger door.

"Wait!"

A large warm hand instantly caught her wrist as a strong force pulled her back into the truck as she turned around to see the culprit eyeing their surrounding with a concern look upon his face, "What is it?" questioned Bella as she looked around for something that caught his attention.

"There's a vampire here" he said as his enhanced dark brown eyes instantly caught a glimpse of an expensive silver Volvo parked behind the bushes near the Swan's house.

"What? Where?"

Jacob hushed her softly with his forefinger against her warm lips and looked around the neighborhood once more to find the owner of the car, "Do you happen to know anyone who owns a silver Volvo?" he asked her as he motioned for her cautiously got out of the truck.

Bella slowly closed the door behind her and waited for him to join her on her side as she glanced around her house for any hint of the said vampire, "Y-Yeah" she answered as she let him wrapped his arm around her shoulder for protection, "Alice's mate Edward. Edward Cullen."

Walking up to the front door of her house, Bella entered her house keys and slowly turned it as she entered the house. She walked into the living room and stopped suddenly in the middle of her track as she looked at the familiar looking figure sitting on the couch in front of her, "A-Alice?" stuttered the human girl in deep surprised.

"Bella!" Alice cried as she ran to her friend in vampire speed, hugging the fragile human lightly into her arms as she sighed deeply in relief to see her friend was alive after all, "Thanked god you're alive!"

"Wha-?"

The petite immortal withdrew her arms back to her side and narrowed her bright golden brown eyes at her as she questioned the human about her vision, "What the hell were you thinking?! I saw you jumping off a cliff, Bella. Why the hell would you try to kill yourself?! I mean, what about Charlie? What about Adrian? Are you that suicidal?!"

"Alice-"

"She jumped off a cliff to see your leech brother" answered a deep husky voice to the question as Alice turned around to see the owner of the said voice. An awful wet dog smell instantly greeted the vampire as she wrinkled her nose in displeasure for his scent, _'A shifter'_ she thought as she backed herself slightly away from doorway in attempt of getting away from the awful smell.

Ignoring the disgust look on the puny bloodsucker's face, he leaned his large frame against the doorway and crossed his long thick arms firmly onto his broad chest in hope of intimidating the leech with his feature, "If you guys didn't leave her, she won't be doing it" he continued as he turned his attention to his best friend sitting silently on the couch.

"You're friend with the mutts?" sneered Alice as she turned her eyes away from the said mutt to her human friend, looking at her in disbelieved at the thought of her being friend with the La Push pack, "Bella, werewolves are not good accompany to keep."

"Speak for yourselves, leech."

"Hey!" interrupted Bella as she got up from her couch and stood firmly between her two friends as she tried to calm both of them down, "No arguing in the house!"

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Alice asked to the Quileute boy as she narrowed her bright amber colored eyes darkly to the wolf-shifter, "You know you're violating the treaty. This is ours land. You shouldn't be here" she said as she placed her right hand onto her hips exasperatingly for his presence.

"I need to see her safe."

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Not you" denied Jacob as he shifted his head away from the women towards the window behind them, watching the shadow lurking inside the forest as he told the Cullen about a certain bloodsucker who nearly kill Bella, "What I mean is those others bloodsuckers who tried to kill Bella because of your family."

"Victoria?" asked the petite dark haired animal blood-drinker to Bella as she looked up at her in surprised at the news, "She's here?"

"Yeah" Bella nodded as she unconsciously touched the locket around her neck, a habit of her when she felt nervous or uncomfortable about something, "She's been around."

"I-I didn't see her" Alice murmured softly to Bella as she struggled to find the reason behind her lack of vision regarding the red haired vampire, "I also didn't see you've pulled out of water either…" trailed the petite immortal off as a sudden thought instantly appeared inside her head, making her realized the real reason behind the lack of vision. Frowned, the beautiful dark haired girl looked up at the Quileute wolf-shifter standing silently against the doorframe and said, "I can't see past you and you pack of mutts!"

Jacob scowled at the rudeness given by the Cullen bloodsucker and couldn't help but walked towards the petite girl with a dark ominous look upon his handsome face, "Don't get me upset or things gonna get ugly" he warned, trembling slightly in attempt of suppressing the urge to phase and killed the bloodsucker standing before him.

"Enough!" snapped Bella irritatingly to both of them as she pushed them away from each other, "Alice" she said as she turned to the owner of said name, "Don't agitate him and Jake" she continued as she pulled her eyes away from the vampire to the shifter standing on the other side of her, "No shifting in the house."

Receiving a silence reluctant agreement between the two enemies, Bella turned her back to Jacob and looked at Alice with a soft look upon her pale face, "Alice, can you give us a minute?" she asked as she motioned between her and Jacob, "There's something we need to talk about"

"Fine" Alice agreed as she glanced between the two friends curiously in hope of finding out how close their relationship was before heading towards the door to call her mate who was probably worried and angry about her sudden leave.

"Wait! Alice?" called the brunette haired girl out to her friend as she looked up at her with searching eyes, "You're not going anywhere are you?" she asked, "You're gonna come back right?"

"Of course" nodded the petite immortal with a big warm smile upon her face as she shifted her eyes briefly to the shifter, "As soon as you put the dog out."

"Leech."

"Mutt."

"Guys!"

"Sorry."

Shaking her head exasperatingly at their childish antics, Bella crossed her arms firmly against her chest and looked between the two arch enemies pointedly as they glared at the each other. Alice huffed at the Quileute boy and turned around as she continued her journey to the front door. A sudden vision instantly appeared inside her head as she paused once more in the middle of her track, watching as flashes of Adrian running through the forest materialized her head.

"Alice?"

The owner of the said name pushed the vision aside and turned her attention around to see the human girl, looking at her with happiness upon her beautiful breath taking face, "It's Adrian" she said, "He's coming."

"Wha-?"

Following the petite dark haired vampire out from her house, Bella stopped beside Alice and looked up ahead of her to see a dark figure standing silently underneath the streetlamp. She narrowed her brown colored eyes at the silhouette and couldn't help but gasp in surprised at the face, "A-Adrian?" stuttered the human girl as she raised her shaky pale hand to her mouth, staring at him in disbelieved as tears began pooling on the lids of her eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered as he raised his head up to see his angel.

There he was, the love of her life, standing silently underneath the streetlamp. His usual beautiful short coppery colored hair that was once shines brightly in the dark was now dimmed, losing its usual brightness and life as she could see how messy and unkempt they were before their break up. His cold smooth porcelain skin was now dried, making it more prominent against the deep dark circle underneath his two pools of dark abyss eyes. And the once muscular body was now thin, giving her a clear look on how much the break up effect him as her was.

"A-Adrian."

A pair of familiar cold arms instantly circled her petite body as she was pulled deeply in her love arms, "You're here" she heard him whispered softly into her ear as he buried his sickly dried pale face into her hair, "I…I thought I l-lost you. I thought I lost you."

"Adrian…"

"I-I'm sorry…" he said, "I'm so sorry…"

"Adrian!"

The arms that were wrapping around her suddenly went limp as she struggled to keep his heavy body up from crushing her. Fearing something worst happened to him, she turned her head over her shoulder and called out for Alice to help her.

Alice, who stood by the door with Jacob in attempt of giving her some privacy with her brother, flashed beside the human girl and slowly took the burden away off from her petite body as she lifted Adrian's face up to see his condition, "We need to get him into the house, now!" she said as she carried the large man up into the house.

Placing the body down onto the couch, Alice unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt to give him some room, just in case if he felt overwhelm by the scent of blood coming from Bella. She placed her small pale hand onto his unbeaten heart and silently listened to the sound of blood rushing through his veins as she struggled to estimate how much blood that he had left after running from Alaska back to Forks. She knew he hadn't been feeding well to satisfy his hunger. But she never thought it could lead him nearly being desiccated by his depression.

"W-What's happening, Alice?" Bella asked in concerned behind the petite immortal as she walked up to the couch, kneeling beside his lifeless figure as she gently touched his face with her small hand.

"He's desiccating" answered Alice to her question as she stood up from the floor beneath her in hope of finding a way to prevent him from falling deeply into a coma due to the lack of blood inside his body, "He needs blood. Fast."

"Can't you just go hunt for Bambi or something?" Jacob asked as he looked down at the stiff body laying on the couch, _'Creepy'_ he thought as he examined the Cullen absentmindedly with his dark brown eyes, _'He looks like corpse.'_

"I can't" she said, "It takes too long for me to find the herd. We need to give him blood now before his body shut down."

"Then, take it!" suggested Bella to Alice as she raised her wrist to her, "Take my blood."

Blinking his eyes in surprised and disbelieved at her suggestion, Jacob walked up to her and caught her wrist with his hand as he pulled her away from the bloodsucker, hissing "Are you crazy?!" as he looked at the vampire standing stiffly in front of them.

"No, Jake! You don't understand" she argued as she pushed him away from her, "I love him, Jacob! I don't want to lose him again!"

"He's right, Bella" cut the Seer vampire in between them as she shook her head in disagreed at the thought of using her blood, "If you give him your blood, he'll lose control again. You remember what happened that night."

"I can't lose him, Alice. I can't. Not again."

Ignoring her cries, the determined human girl went to her kitchen and took a knife located on the counter before making her way back to him. She slit her wrist with that said knife and pushed it into his mouth, letting her blood flowed down from the cut into his throat as she waited for him to open his eyes.

"Bella!"

Jacob grabbed her bleeding wrist away from the vampire's mouth and gently pulled her back against his chest as he struggled to keep her away from the lifeless Cullen, "Stop it!" he snapped as he tightened his grip around her body, "That's enough!"

Alice, who had been frozen by the smell of her blood, snapped herself away from her bloodlust and quickly went to the kitchen to find the first aid kit. She flashed her way back to the two friends and helped the wolf-shifter getting Bella away from her unconscious brother as she pushed her down onto a couch in front of his laying figure, "It's alright, Bella" soothed Alice as she grabbed her bleeding wrist to see how deep the cut was, "Human's blood is more potent than animal's blood. So, it should be enough for him."

After finished bandaging the cut, Alice placed the items back into the kit and placed it down onto the coffee table as she got up from the couch, "Alright then" she cheered, trying to distracting herself away from the burning thirst inside her throat at the smell of her blood as she took off her trench coat and threw it back onto the couch behind her, "Well, I need to go hunting for him. You know, just in case if his thirsty again."

Flashing a smile to the silent human girl, the dark haired immortal walked up to kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet to find a small bowl that she could used to store the blood. She took out a white plastic bowl and ran towards the back door before vanishing into the darkness of the night.

"Bella."

A deep husky voice entered her ear as she shook her deep musing away from her mind and turned around to see her beloved friend sitting anxiously beside her. Jacob took her injured wrist gently with his hand and caressed the rough bandage lightly with his thumb as he struggled to find the right word to express his concern for her. Sighed, he shook his head at the dark depressing thought inside his head and looked up at her with exhaustion and defeat swimming inside his brown orbs, "What am I gonna do with you, Bells?" murmured the wolf-shift softly under his breath as he looked down to her bandage wrist.

"Sorry…" apologized Bella as she placed her hand on top of his.

Jacob turned his hand around and fully grasped hers as he lifted his head up to meet her beautiful doe brown eyes, "It's gonna be alright" he said, squeezing her small warm hand lightly in his larger ones as he shifted his gaze to the figure laying on the couch before them, "He's gonna be fine. You're both gonna fine."

"…Thank you, Jacob. Thank you."

Smiling, Jacob wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead affectionately as they turned their head to the sound of someone coming back from the back door. Alice walked into the living room and gave them a look at their closeness before making her way to her brother with a full bowl of animal's blood in her hand, "He's gonna wake any minute now" she told them as she placed the bowl down onto the coffee table, "Bella, I want you to get behind him!" motioned Alice to Jacob as she gripped Adrian's hands tightly with hers.

Moments passed and the lifeless figure laying on the couch instantly jerked back to life as a pair of dark red eyes snapped themselves opened to see unfamiliar looking room around him.

"Adrian…"

Hearing a familiar chiming feminine voice coming beside him, the owner of the said name turned his head to the side and saw none other than one of his sister kneeling beside him, "…A-Alice?" he whispered, gazing at the dark haired vampire in confused at her presence as he struggled to get himself up from the uncomfortable couch beneath him.

"Stop!" scolded Alice as she squeezed his wrists tightly with her hand, "Don't get up yet. You're still weak."

"Wha-?"

Ignoring the question coming out from his mouth, she turned her body around and took the bowl from the coffee table, "Here, drinks this" she said as she lifted his head up from the pillow with her hand and slowly placed the rim of bowl onto his dried lips.

Adrian looked down onto the thick red blood filling the small white plastic bowl and slowly drank it to quench burning his thirst as well as to regain his strength back. After finished emptying the bowl, he weakly licked his red tint lips and looked up to his sister, asking, "W-Where's Bella?" as he turned his head to the side to see a young Quileute man standing a few feet away from him and his sister.

"Here."

Bella took a step away behind Jacob and looked up from the ground beneath her to the said vampire, "H-Hello Adrian" she murmured, gazing deeply into his two pools of bronze colored eyes with her watery ones as she cautiously made her way to him.

Pushing himself up, he groaned at the stiffness around his joints and couldn't help but leaned heavily against the head on the couch as he watched her slowly approached him. She kneeled before the vampire and instantly circled her long thin arms around his cold neck as she pulled him gently into her warm embrace, "Oh, Adrian" she whispered as she tightened her hold around him, crying herself in relief to see him again, "I-I thought I never see you again."

A lone bloody tear slowly trailed its way down through his cold cheek as he wrapped her gently into his arms. He buried his face onto the crook of her neck and couldn't help but cried along with her as he whispered his apology into her ears. Pulling herself away from his arms, she cupped his sickly face with her small warm hands and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, pouring everything she had through her kiss as she held him closely to her as if he would disappeared if she let him go. A cold large hand instantly cupped the back of her neck as he returned her intense kiss with his own.

Alice, who was kneeling beside them, got up from her knees to her feet and turned around to meet the wolf-shifter as she motioned for him to follow her out from the house in hope of giving the two love birds some privacy. Both of supernatural creatures walked out into the night and stood awkwardly beside each other on Bella's truck.

"She really loves him."

Jacob blinked his musing away at the soft chiming voice coming out from the leech beside him and pursed his lips lightly as he gave her a nod, "I know" he said as he pushed his large warm hand deeply into the pocket of his worn out jeans.

Alice sighed at the uneasy silence between the two of them and turned around to face the Quileute shifter, "Hey" she called out to him as she looked up to meet his pair of dark brown eyes with her golden ones, "I know we're mortal enemies and all but I have to thank you for looking after Bella when we didn't. She's really important to us."

"I didn't do it for you, I do it for her."

"I know. But still, thank you."

Crossing her short arms firmly against her chest, she ran her hand through her short ebony hairs and shifted her bright golden brown gaze up to the house, listening closely to the conversation happening inside it before turning her attention back to the stiff shifter leaning against the hood of Bella's truck, "You love her, didn't you?" questioned the petite vampire knowingly to him as she watched him frozen by the unexpected question.

"I-… yeah" Jacob admitted reluctantly as he raised his gaze up to the house with sadness and defeat swimming inside his brown orbs.

Feeling sympathy for the young Quileute, Alice hesitantly placed her icy cold hand onto his upper arm and gave him a light squeeze, "It's alright" consoled the Seer to the wolf-shifter as she followed his gaze, "I'm sure Adrian notices it too. I mean, you're kind of obvious with your feeling so…"

"What?" he snorted as he plastered a fake grin upon his boyish face, "Are you trying to a love doctor, now?"

"Maybe" humored Alice to him as she leaned back against the hood of Bella's truck, "But what I want to say is that there's plenty of fish out in the sea, you know. You'll find someone one day."

"I thought you couldn't see past me and my pack of mutts" Jacob asked as he made the quote hand gesture at the 'me and my pack of mutts' words while facing the house.

"Alright, I'm sorry about it" Alice apologized as she nudged her elbow lightly against his side, "Jacob, I didn't really need to see it to know you'll be happy someday" said the dark haired immortal as she made the quote hand gesture in returned at the 'see it' words before continuing her speech, saying, "You just have to be patience about it. You'll see"

"Hey…" interrupted a weak baritone voice to them as they both turned around to see Adrian, who was leaning against Bella, walking towards both of them by her truck. He withdrew his left arm away from Bella's shoulder and slowly took a small unsteady step toward the young Quileute man, who was standing beside his sister. Standing before the wolf-shifter, the weak vampire plastered a small polite smile upon his sickly pale face and raised his icy cold hand up into the air for a hand shake, "You must be Jacob Black" he said as he shook the shifter's hand.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I will never be able to tell you how grateful I am" said Adrian as he turned his head to his side to see Bella, "I will owe you for the rest of my existence. For keeping Bella alive and happy when I didn't."

"No, you didn't. But I do it anyway because she's important to me too."

The sound of someone clearing its throat cut the uneasy tension between them as they turned their attention away from each other to the culprit. Alice plastered a cheerful grin upon her beautiful face and skipped her way to Adrian's side as she placed one of his arms around her shoulder, "We have to go" she told them as she looked down onto her expensive wristwatch to see the time, "Charlie's gonna be here any minutes now."

"Alright" nodded the brunette haired girl in understand as she anxiously watched them walked away towards the hidden silver Volvo parked behind the bushes beside her driveway, "Wait, Alice!" exclaimed Bella to the dark haired vampire, "You're gonna come back here, right?"

"Absolutely" answered Alice with a big smile upon her face as she elbowed her brother.

Adrian hissed at the harsh nudge coming from his sister beside him and looked up to Bella with a small warm smile upon his sickly face, "Yeah" he nodded, "We're gonna come back here. I promise."

"A-Alright…"

Watching the Cullen driving away from the neighborhood, Jacob turned his attention to the downtrodden girl standing by his side and couldn't help but pulled her into a side way hug, consoling her as he motioned for her to enter the house while waiting for the chief to come home, "They're gonna come back, Bella" he said as he closed the door behind them before following her up to her room, "They've promise."

"I know" answered Bella as she took a seat on her bed, running her shaky hand through her wavy dark brown hairs anxiously as she shifted her gaze out through her window towards the forest.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Laying herself down, she looked up and watched as Jacob tucked her gently with her warm comforter. He kneeled down onto the wooden floor and smiled as he kissed her forehead, bidding her a goodnight before leaving her alone to rest as he made his way back to La Push.

…

A soft whimper of fear filled the silent night as a tall dark figure slowly emerged from the shadow around the room, stalking its way toward the person laying on the bed in front of it before taking a seat on the side of their single bed. It raised its hand up from its laps and gently placed it down onto her bare arm, shaking the sleeper awake from her nightmare.

"Bella…"

Startled by the coldness touching her skin, Bella jolted up from her bed and turned around at the source of the said cold to see Adrian sitting alone on the side of her bed, looking down on her with concern swimming inside his bright golden brown eyes. He withdrew his icy cold hand back onto his laps and couldn't help but plastered a small painful smile on his lips, "Hey…" greeted the vampire softly to her.

Bella caught his icy cold hand with her small warm ones and pulled it away from his laps back to her as she placed it softly underneath her heated cheek, "You're here…" she murmured, caressing his knuckle softly with her thumb as she turned his hand around to kiss the back of his hand in attempt of comforting herself from her nightmare with the familiar cold.

A pair of amber colored eyes instantly softened at her action as he squeezed her hand, "Where would I be if it's not right next to you?" smiled the handsome immortal gently to his lover as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Closing her eyes at his icy kiss, she snuggled closer to his cold and looked up once more to him, murmuring, "I-I thought it was a dream."

"No, it wasn't a dream" Adrian denied as he tucked a few strands of her wavy brown hairs away from sweaty cheeks behind her ear, "I'm real. You can sleep now" he soothed, "I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

"…I don't believe you."

Saddened by her words, he plastered a small smile on his faint coral colored lips and slowly got up from her bed to kneel beside her, "Bella" he started as he gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, "The only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy life without having to worry about the continual dangerous I have put you through. I needed you to be happy-"

"But I'm happy with you."

"I know" admitted the handsome bronze haired young man as he hung his head down to hide the guilt and sadness inside his eyes, "And I'm sorry for the pains I've cause you. I don't deserve you, Bella. I don't know how you could forgive me that easily."

A moment of silence surrounded the couple as they both fell deeply in each other thoughts, trying to think of a way to repair their relationship like it used to be before the break up. It had been a week since the cliff diving incident and true to their words; the Cullen did come back to Forks, claiming that they rather lived here in a small peaceful town than living in a big noisy city in Los Angeles.

Charlie, who had heard about the Cullen's return, went up to their house with his cruiser and confronted Adrian about Bella. Adrian apologized to Charlie and told him that he'll take full responsibility for his action as he pleaded the Chief to allow him to see Bella in attempt of starting their relationship all over again. After a few minutes of persuading, Charlie reluctantly agreed to allow him to see his daughter and told him that if he ever did that again, he's gonna find himself at the end of his gun.

"Hey" cooed Bella to her beau as she cupped his cheek softly with her hand, "Come here."

Snapping himself away from his deep musing, Adrian leaned closer to the human girl and looked deeply into her eyes as he grabbed her hand that was cupping his cheek. Bella kissed his forehead with her warm lips and sighed as she looked down into his golden colored orbs, "I love you, Adrian" she whispered, "Nothing will change that. The pain that I've felt is worth more than anything in this world as long as I could be with you."

"Bella…"

"Change me, Adrian" persuaded Bella softly to him as she caressed his cheek lovingly with her fingers, "Change me so we could be together forever"

"You don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yes, I do" the brunette haired girl argued as she narrowed her beautiful brown eyes to him, "I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond with you."

Adrian silenced for a moment of thought and couldn't help but ran his icy cold hand through his short coppery hairs exasperatingly as he struggled to find a way to change her mind about turning herself into a vampire, "Is there's something I could do to change your mind?" he asked.

"No."

"You're so stubborn."

"One of my charms I guess."

Chuckled, he licked his lips absentmindedly with his tongue and sighed as he pulled her hand away from his cheek, "Can't you just wait? Just give me five years or something?"

"That's too long."

"Then three?"

Bella shook her head in disagreed and got up from her bed to cross her thin long arms against her chest, "What are you waiting for?" questioned the female human to the vampire as she watched him fidgeting anxiously in front her.

"Alright" admitted Adrian in defeat at her sheer stubbornness as he stood up from the wooden floor onto his feet, "but I have one condition" he said as he pushed his icy cold hands deeply into his brown leather jacket, "If you want me to do it myself"

"What's the condition?"

Shifting his head towards the opened window, he looked up ahead over the forest to the overcast skies and couldn't help but noticed the new moon hidden behind a large cloud, "Marry me, Bella." said the immortal as he turned his bright golden brown eyes back to the human girl sitting on her bed, "Marry me, then we'll have an eternity together."

…

 _ **End of New Moon**_

…


	5. Eclipse Part I

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::E.C.L.I.P.S.E::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Eclipse**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Skylight96**_

 _ **Summary:**_ "Marry me, Bella. Then we'll have an eternity together." Once again, danger surrounded the couple as a string of mysterious killings terrorize Seattle and a certain red haired vampire continues her infernal quest for revenge. In the midst of the tumult, Bella must choose between her humanity and her love for Adrian, knowing that her decision may change her life forever.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Adrian Cliff.

 _ **Warning:**_ Alternate Version of Twilight and Vampires.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::E.C.L.I.P.S.E::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

 _ **Eclipse**_

 _ **Part I**_

...

 _I love your lips when they're wet with wine_

 _And red with a wild desire;_

 _I love your eyes when the love light lies_

 _Lit with a passionate fire._

 _I love your arms when the warm white flesh_

 _Touches mine in a fond embrace;_

 _I love your hair when the strands enmesh_

 _Your kisses against my face._

 _Not for me the cold, calm kiss_

 _Of a virgin's bloodless love;_

 _Not for me the saint's white bliss,_

 _Nor the heart of a spotless dove._

 _But give me the love that so freely gives_

 _And laughs at the whole world's blame,_

 _With your body so young and warm in my arms,_

 _It sets my poor heart aflame._

 _So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,_

 _Still fragrant with ruby wine,_

 _And say with a fervor born of the South_

 _That your body and soul are mine._

 _Clasp me close in your warm young arms,_

 _While the pale stars shine above,_

 _And we'll live our whole young lives away_

 _In the joys of a living love._

…

The familiar rumbling sound instantly caught the bronze haired young vampire's attention away from his book as he looked over the students standing aimlessly within the lot to see an old Chevy truck entering the premise. He closed his book in his hand and placed it into the pocket of his brown trench coat as he leaned himself back against the side of his car, waiting for the owner of the said truck to meet him. A genuine soft smile slowly craved its way onto his lips as he watched a beautiful young woman got out from her old truck and walked her way up through the sea of people lounging around the lot towards him and his family.

"Hey," Bella smiled, greeting the handsome immortal softly with a chaste kiss upon his icy cold as she wrapped her pair of long thin arms loosely around his waist.

"Hey yourself."

"Morning Bella!" greeted a petite dark haired girl as she pulled herself away from her boyfriend's embrace to meet the owner of the said name. She hugged her human friend warmly with her short cold arms and pulled away with a huge smile plastered across her ever youthful face, "So…" she trailed off, "Have you started thinking what kind of color you want for your wedding?" teased Alice as she glanced between her brother and his girlfriend with a knowing look upon her beautiful face.

"A-Alice!" stuttered the shy human girl to her 'innocent' question as a tint of blush colored the apple of her cheeks brightly, making her embarrassment more obvious because of her pale skin, "I haven't even say 'yes'," she argued, trying not to think how scary it was for her to be marry with Adrian.

Marriage is a very sensitive subject to her ever since she was a kid. She was scared of a long-term commitment because she feared that the relationship that she had now with Adrian would fail just as her parents were back then. Her parents were young when they're married and looked where they were now. They're divorced after being married for nearly a decade.

She could still remember the argument between Renee and Charlie before the divorce. The loud noise of them shouting to each other still echoed inside her mind whenever she thought about it. The sound of her mother, Renee crying helplessly as she tried to persuaded Charlie to let her go and the broken hearted look on Charlie's face were the constant reminders on what marriage was to her. Because of that, she swore that she'll never let herself or her children to go through what her parents did back then.

But, after being relationship with Adrian, she couldn't help but having a second thought about marriage.

"You haven't say 'yes'… yet," taunted Alice to her friend as she skipped her way back to Edward's with a knowing grin across her face, "Trust me, you'll agree eventually."

Kissing her mate firmly on his pouted lips, Alice whispered softly into her boyfriend's ear and pulled the mind-reader away from the couple as they made their way to their classes.

Adrian rolled his bright amber colored eyes at words whispered between the couple and nudged Bella out from her deep musing as they made their way to class. He pushed his hand deeper into the pocket of his brown trench coat and turned his head briefly to the silent girl walking beside him, "So…" he trailed off as he dodged the upcoming jock which was running down the hallway towards the gym for his morning training, "Have you filled out those college applications I gave you?" he asked as they stopped briefly at her locker, "The closing date is at the end of this week."

"No. No yet" admitted Bella reluctantly to his question as she closed the door of her locker, "It just-…" she paused, frowning as she struggled to find the right words to describe her thoughts about it, "Why would I need to fill the applications anyway?" she asked, "I mean, I'm gonna be a vampire soon. So, don't you think it's kind of a waste for me to apply it if I won't be attending it?"

The tall bronze haired vampire leaned sideway against the locker next to hers and sighed with his arms crossed over his broad chest, "Being a vampire is a serious matter, Bella" he whispered, gazing deeply into her beautiful deep brown eyes with his bright golden ones as he recalled the memories of him becoming immortal, "It is between life and death. The moment you're turned, there's no turning back. You're dead. You're damned for eternity. At that moment, the life that you've known is gone. You had to leave everything behind- your life, your family, your friends. Everything. You had to leave them all behind."

"I-"

"Are you willing to do that?" he continued, ignoring her attempt of reasoning with him as his bright golden brown eyes began to darken at the thought of her risking everything she had- she own, just to become a monster like him, "Are you willing to cut the bonds that you have just to be with me? Are you willing to let them go?"

Received nothing but silence from the human girl, Adrian pulled himself away from the lockers and chuckled humorlessly as he ran his shaky cold hand roughly through his bronze colored hairs in disappointment. He cupped the lower half of his face and swallowed the bitter sour taste of his venom inside his mouth as he looked up to meet those pair of innocent brown eyes, "I'm sorry" he apologized, "It just- I don't want you to become like me, Bella. Being this" he paused as he motioned towards himself, "Is not easy as you may think. I was robbed from my life, Bells. I had to leave my family, my friends because of what I am. And hearing you're willing to sacrifice all of this just to be with me…is unthinkable…"

He tucked his shaky cold hands into the pocket of his brown trench coat and sighed as he plastered a small heartbroken smile upon his rosy lips, "I don't deserve you, Bella" he said, "I don't deserve this. I'm not worth it."

With those words, the reddish brown haired young man turned his back to his girlfriend and slowly disappeared into the crowds.

…

"You're alright?"

Snapping himself away from his depressive musing, Adrian looked up briefly from his homework and turned his head back to see none other than his so-called twin older brother, Edward, sitting casually on his bed behind him. He rolled his deep golden brown eyes at his sudden presence inside his room and turned his attention back to his work, ignoring the burning gaze given by the mind-reader, "Yeah" murmured the other absentmindedly to his question as he continued writing his essay regarding public awareness.

Edward leaned back against the head broad above his bed and silently watched his younger brother brooded about the unfairness of his life, "Hey" called the older vampire out to his sibling, "You did the right thing, Ian" he said, referring to the talk he had back then with Bella about changing her into a vampire.

The pale cold hand that was holding a black ballpoint pen instantly pulled into a stop as the owner of the said hand gently placed his black ballpoint pen down beside his essay before turning his chair around to face him with his arms crossed protectively against his broad chest, "Did what right?" he asked, playing to be oblivious about matter they were talking about.

"You know what."

Hesitated, the short reddish brown haired young immortal licked his icy cold lips anxiously with the tips of his tongue and couldn't help but gave out a deep breath in exasperation as he shifted his attention away from his brother to the forest outside of his window in attempt of hiding away the uneasiness and frustration he felt about Bella, "I didn't mean to be hard to her, Edward. It just-! Being a vampire is not something I want for her" he said, "I know that she wants to be with me but risking everything, everything she'd live for. Her life, her family, her friends. I don't think I deserved it, Edward. For me to allow this- to let her become what we are just so that I'll never have to lose her- is the most selfish act I can imagine of doing."

Adrian pulled his deep gaze away from the large window and turned his attention back to his brother a small heartbroken smile plastered upon his handsome face, "I want her, Edward" he admitted, "I do. I want to spend the rest of my existence with her but for her to giving in to this- it feels wrong"

A firm familiar hand touched his slumped shoulder, snapping him away from his self-loathing as he raised his head up to meet the owner of the said hand. Edward silenced, reading every single thoughts circling inside his mind in sadness and understand as he gave him a firm supportive squeeze upon his shoulder, "It's gonna be alright, Ian" he said as he pulled the sad bronze haired man into his embrace, "It's gonna be alright."

Closing his deep amber colored eyes, Adrian wrapped his arms around his big brother waist and murmured softly against his stomach as he savored the affection given by his older brother, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Edward wrapped his long pair of arms around his slumped figure and sighed as he gently ran his hand through his short coppery hairs, "Just give her some time, Ian" soothed the mind-reader, "She'll understand."

"I hope so."

…

A few days passed since the talk they had back then at the hallways and the relationship between the couple was a bit strain. Bella, who had been spending her days thinking about what Adrian told her, couldn't help but admitted her foolishness. She was so desperate to become immortal that she forgot about the consequences of being one. What Adrian told her was true. Would she willing to sacrifice everything? Her life, her family and friends just to be a vampire? A bloodsucking creature. Was he worth it?

Bella turned to her side and snuggled deeper into her comforter, musing about the matter once again as she looked out towards the full moon shined brightly outside of her window in the dark starry skies.

After that fateful day, Bella went out to La Push to meet Jacob in hope of asking him about his opinion regarding the matter of her being a vampire. At first, he was shock, speechless. He kept asking whether she'd hit her head or not and told her that they needed to go to the hospital for further checkup. Bella rolled her deep brown eyes at his stupid suggestion and told her about the conversation she had with Adrian. After half an hour listening to her whining about Adrian, Jacob couldn't help but admitted that what Adrian told her was right and that she should think about it thoroughly. He asked her to think about it and said that she should see on Adrian's point of view.

Moaned softly in frustration at her lack of sleep, the brown haired young woman got up from her bed and pushed the comforter away from her as she made her way down towards the kitchen. She took an empty glass from the cabinet above her and placed it underneath the pipe. The rushing sound of water filled the empty glass accompanied the sleepy human girl as she took a big swig of the cold water in attempt of quenching her thirst.

' _Is he really worth it?'_ she thought as she thought back of the relationship she had with him.

"Bella?"

Hearing the familiar husky voice of her father, the owner of the nickname turned her gaze away from the crystal clear water inside her glass and looked up to see Charlie leaned heavily against the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest, "Can't sleep?" he asked as he entered the kitchen to take a drink for himself.

"…Yeah" answered Bella softly as she leaned herself back against the sink to face him, "I just…" she paused, frowning as she struggled to find a way to explain her problem to her father without revealing the Cullen's secret, "I just having so many thoughts right now. You know, with the final exam and graduation."

Charlie took a big gulp of his cold water and sighed as he leaned himself back against the fridge, "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, eyeing his daughter concerned for the dark circle underneath those doe brown eyes.

"No" Bella denied as she placed her empty glass down into the sink, "I-It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright" said the Swan patriarch to his daughter as he placed his glass into the sink, "But if there's anything, and I really mean anything that you want to talk about, I'm here."

Touched by his concern, Bella gave her old dad a big warm hug and bid the old man a goodnight as she climbed up the stairs to her room in attempt of getting the sleep she deserved.

…

"Adrian!"

A familiar soft feminine voice calling out his name pulled the conversation into a stop as the bronze haired immortal turned his attention away from his fellow classmate to see Bella walked down the hallway towards him and his friend, Louis McMillan. Apologized for cutting the conversation short, he bid the blonde haired young man a goodbye and turned around to meet his girlfriend, "Bella" greeted Adrian softly as he waited for her to catch her breath, "How may I help you?"

"We need to talk."

"Of course" he nodded as he leaded her away from the noisy busy hallway for some privacy. Entering an empty classroom, he opened the wooden for her and gently closed it behind them as he made his way to the empty seat. He sat down on the high stool near the aisle and looked up expectedly to her as he waited patiently for her to begin.

Bella licked her lips anxiously with the tip of her tongue and couldn't help but played with the loose thread on the bottom of her sweater in attempt of calming herself for the things she about to say to him, "Adrian…" she began, "Do you remember the talk we had back then in the hallway?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about…about what you'd say back then and I couldn't help but admit that I was wrong. I was foolish and stupid" she said with her head hung down to hide the sadness and guilt swimming inside her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm sorry for what I've said back then" she apologized, "It was the most stupid and insensitive thing I had ever said to you and you were right. I shouldn't just charge blindly into thing without knowing the consequences of my choice. And listen to what you've told about leaving everything behind just to be a vampire, makes me realize how I took everything for granted. I'm sorry."

A moment of intense silence filled the air between the couple as Adrian bit the inside of his cheeks thoughtfully with his teeth, musing as he raised his head up to meet her. The screeching sound of the stool being pushed back echoed loudly within the empty classroom as he stood up from his seat to face the silent human girl. A cold familiar hand touched the brunette's chin and gently tilted her head up to meet his burning golden brown gaze with her brown ones, "I forgive you" he whispered with a small genuine smile adorned on his cold rosy lips, "And I'm sorry for being harsh on you. I just don't want you regret it later."

"I know…"

"So, am I worth it?" he asked, murmuring the question he'd asked her back then in the hallway with his golden brown eyes silently watching the emotions swimming inside her orbs.

"Yes" she said as she cupped his handsome gently with her hands, "You're worth it. I can't deny the thought of leaving everything behind scares me but having you with me- every steps of the way. I think I could face it with my head held high."

"Are you sure?" he asked her once again in fear and doubt, "Because if you choose to continue this path, you'll never gonna see them" whispered the immortal softly to her with sadness swirling inside his eyes.

"Then I guess I have to make every moment counts until the day we'll be together."

A beautiful breath-taking smile slowly craved its way onto the vampire's lips as he leaned his forehead gently against hers, beaming as he placed a chaste kiss upon her perfectly pouted lips, "I love you, Bella" he said.

"I love you too, Adrian."

…

"Hey, Bella! You're just in time!"

Raising her eyebrows in surprised at the enthusiastic greeting she got from Mike, Bella took her seat next to her boyfriend and couldn't help but took a glance at Adrian, who was taking a nibble of his bagel. Seeing the question look on Bella's face, the bronze haired vampire shrugged nonchalantly and continued his pretense of eating his lunch while listening to Angela's explanation on their history project.

"Alright, check it out."

Eric ended his conversation with Tyler and turned his head to his best friend with a huge grin upon his boyish face, "Alright" he nodded, placing both of his arms on top of the table as he leaned forward with anticipation for the speech, "Let's see what you got."

Mike stood up from his chair and cleared his throat obnoxiously with a charming plastic smile upon his face, "My fellow students" he began as he glanced around the circle of his friends seriously, "We are the future. Anything is possible, if you just believe."

"You call that a speech?" scoffed Jessica with her arms crossed against her busty chest, "Nice."

"What? It's short and easy to remember."

Shaking her head in defeat, Jessica looked down onto her sheet of paper and began writing some more additional words to her speech for their graduation, "That will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So… No, thank you."

"You gotta embrace the clichés, babe."

A light snort caught the blonde haired young man's attention as Mike turned to his side to see none other than his best friend, Eric chuckled at his so called speech, "They have the bread and butter of all valedictorians you know" he said.

"And that's why you're not valedictorian, Eric" said Angela in returned after finished her discussion with Adrian as she took a small bit of her carrot stick.

"Hey guys!"greeted Alice to the group as she skipped her way through the busy cafeteria with Edward following her from behind and took the reserve seat next to Bella, "Guess what?" she asked them, beaming enthusiastically with a huge beautiful smile as she waited for Edward to take a seat beside his younger brother, "I decided to throw a party for our graduation day. After all, how many times we gonna graduate high school right?"

"A party?" Angela blinked in surprised as she slowly chewed on her salad, "At your place?" she asked.

"Yup!" nodded the petite girl as she began tearing her sandwich in pretense of eating it, "It'll totally be a blast."

"Wicked!" grinned Eric as he gave Tyler, who was sitting next to him, a high five for the invitation.

"Cool!" Mike smiled, grinning as he placed his arm around Jessica, "We're totally going!" he said which earning him a nod from his girlfriend who agreed to come.

"Serious Alice, another party?" Adrian frowned with a hint of disapproval flashed inside his bright golden brown eyes as he looked at his sister suspiciously for the innocent look upon her face.

"It'll be fun."

Bella rolled her eyes at their antic and ate her lunch while listened to the siblings' arguing each other about money and stuff. A sudden pause in the middle of their bickering caught the brunette's attention as she lifted her head up from her pizza to see Alice frozen in a middle of her speech, gazing absentmindedly before her with a trance look upon her beautiful face.

' _She's having a vision,'_ Bella thought as she immediately interrupted the others around the table in attempt of bringing their attention on her rather than the Cullen.

Blinking her bright amber eyes, Alice shifted her attention to her mate and couldn't help but sent him a worry look before plastering a fake beautiful smile upon her face to hide the uneasiness and fear swirling inside her mind at her vision.

Edward, who had seeing her thought, cursed internally at the vision he saw inside his mate's head and leaned down into his brother's ear as he whispered their situation to him. Adrian silenced and nodded in understand as he looked up to Bella with a forceful smile on his Adonis face.

' _What's going on?'_ thought the human girl as she watched both of the brothers whispered anxiously to each others.

…

"Back then at the cafeteria, what did Alice see?"

Adrian pulled his gaze away from the road before him and turned his head to the side to meet Bella as he took a turn towards her neighborhood, "Nothing" he lied as he turned his attention back to his driving, "She just checking to see if anything happens during the party, that's all."

"Well? Is there?"

A moment of silence answered her question as he slowly pulled his Audi over in front of the Swan's residence. Turning his engine off, the short reddish brown haired immortal leaned himself heavily against his seat and shifted his dimmed amber colored eyes away from the nothingness before him to his girlfriend, "It's nothing you should worry about" he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," said the brunette girl reluctantly as she dropped the matter.

Bella opened the door of her passenger seat and slowly climbed out from the expensive car towards her house.

"Bella"

Hearing his call, the beautiful young woman turned her head over her shoulder at her beau and stood patiently by the wooden door of her house as she waited for him to continue, "Do you remember the ticket that Esme and Carlisle bought for you birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think you should use it" he said as he plastered a small stiff smile upon his cold pinkish lips, "You know, to visit your mother before graduation and all. Besides, it'll expire soon."

"I don't know…"

"Think about it Bella" persuaded Adrian gently to her, "This would probably be your last chance of seeing her before…" he trailed off with a meaningful look on his face.

"Alright" she agreed, "I'll tell my dad about it"

"Okay" Edward nodded, pleasing as he started his engine, "I guess I'll see you next soon then."

Bidding the vampire goodbye, she opened the wooden door and slowly turned her head over her shoulder once more to see him with a small smile adorned on her perfect lips. Adrian smiled back at her and silently watched her as she closed the door behind her. The smile upon his face instantly fell after making sure she disappeared completely into her house and glanced down onto his phone to see a message from Edward. Closing the phone, he shifted his gear and quickly drove off from the neighborhood towards his house.

…

"She's back."

Everyone at the Cullen's instantly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the petite dark haired vampire, who was sitting anxiously on the couch with Edward.

"And she's building an army."

Adrian, who was just arrive at their house, took off his brown trench coat and hung it on the hanger by the door as he slowly made his way towards the family room to meet the others. Carlisle and Esme rushed out from the kitchen at the announcement and stopped briefly at the doorway to meet Emmett and Rosalie as they all navigated to the family room to see the couple for further explanation.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle in concerned as he took a seat on one of the love seat near the fireplace with Esme by his side. Adrian walked passed Emmett and Rosalie who were standing near the doorframe and took a seat on the single loveseat near his parent.

Alice blinked her vision away and looked up at her family with fear swimming inside her eyes, "It's Victoria," she said, "She's the one behind the missing people in Seattle. She's building a newborn army to take us out."

"How many are they?" Rosalie asked as she leaned casually by the wall of the room with her arms crossed firmly against her busty chest while Emmett, who was standing beside his mate, looked as if Christmas had come early for him. It didn't take long for the others to know that he was gunning for a fight with the said newborns.

"I don't know" answered the seer as she struggled to take a glance at the said army with her power, "Probably around twenty or thirty newborns."

"Alright!" Emmett cheered which earned him a slap on the back of his head by Rosalie.

"We can't take them all out on our own," said Adrian, "We'll need help."

"The wolves could help," Edward mused as he thought over the treaty they had with the Quileute tribe, "I mean, they're the protector right?" he said as he turned his attention to his Sire for his opinion, "They'll need to protect the human in case the army went for them. So, if they join forces with us, we can minimize the damage causes by them."

Carlisle hummed for a moment or two at the thought and couldn't help but agreed with Edward as he turned his attention back to his daughter while making a plan on calling Billy later to discuss about the matter, "When will she be here?" he asked.

"If there's no changing of plan, probably in two days from now."

"Bella's visiting her mother in Phoenix for the weekend. So, I doubt Victoria will know about that," added Adrian to their discussion as he leaned tiredly against the back of his seat.

"Get dressed," ordered the Sire of the Cullen clan to his family as he crossed the threshold of the family room towards the stairs with Esme by his side, "We need to go hunting tonight. If she changes her mind and decide to come early then we might to have time to do it later."

With that, everyone made their way to their room to change into more appropriate attire for their hunt. Adrian closed the wooden door of his room behind him and slowly pulled his phone out from his pocket. He browsed through his contact list and clicked one of the numbers inside it as he waited for the person behind the line to answer his call.

"… _Ciao?"_ […Hello?]

"Ciao, Felix. Sono Adrian. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." [Hello, Felix. It's Adrian. I need your help.]

" _Sto ascoltando…"_ [I'm listening…]

…

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" asked Carlisle to his daughter as the entire family gathered around in an area north of Forks in search of any sign of the red haired female vampire.

"Yes. She's almost here," answered Alice as she stood stiffly in front of her family with her eyes facing the north as she tried to pinpoint where exactly Victoria would come out. Adrian, who was reading a message from someone, put on his Bluetooth headset on his right ear and clicked the small button on it to activate it as he turned his attention back to his sister.

They all stood still as statues, watching…

Waiting…

Then, a crow sounded in the distance broke the heavy silence.

"On your left!"

The whole group sprang into action just as a streak of red flew past them into the forest. The chase was on. The sound of dried leaves, twig snapping echoed loudly throughout the chase as the clan ran after Victoria. Adrian, Edward and Emmett were at the front, forming an upside down 'V' formation with Adrian at the peak, since they were among the fastest of the clan.

Adrian was the first to reach her. He narrowed his bright golden brown eyes at the back of her head and lunged with hands stretched out in front of him in attempt of catching her. Unfortunately for him, Victoria, who happened to anticipate his move, grabbed his stretched arm and threw him to the side away from her.

There was a loud cracking sound coming off from his direction as he rebounded off a tree and crashed down to the ground. Cursing, Adrian got himself up from the dirt and instantly continued the chase as he struggled to catch up with the others. He clicked on his Bluetooth headset and called out to Edward, asking him where she's heading.

" _She's heading to the La Push's territory."_

With that information, Adrian pushed himself to go faster and ran through the woods using one of the shortcuts he knew towards the said location. He stopped at the very edge of the boundary line beside his family and watched as the nomad jumped through the air across the river towards the other side.

"Wait!" ordered Carlisle to his coven as he narrowed his bright amber colored eyes to see the female vampire lurking on the side of their territory, "She's in their side now."

Despite her being on the other side of the boundary line, they're still darted along the river, watching her closely just in case as they kept to their side of land, "But she'll get away!" Esme cried in frustration at the thought of the redhead escaping from them once again as she struggled to keep up with her husband.

Adrian nodded in agreed and pushed on as he ran through the group towards the front, "With the treaty in place, there's no way we could cross," he said as he kept his eyes firmly on the redhead vampire.

They all watched as Victoria ran into the woods on the La Push's territory and slowly saw her changing her direction towards theirs. Confused at the sudden change of course, Adrian looked behind her and saw why.

"No, she won't!" Emmett grinned as they watched two large wolves, the La Push's so called Protector, chasing after her on their territory.

Seeing the two large wolves behind her, Victoria cursed at wolves' presences and raced along the ravine with the wolves gaining on her.

"Felix! Now!" shouted Adrian into his headset.

In a blink of an eye, three unknown presences instantly made their appearance beside the Cullen as a line of shrubs suddenly shot out from the ground about 100 meters ahead of the redhead on the other side of the river. The Cullen turned their attention briefly to the said presences and couldn't help but gasped in surprised to see the Volturi's Elite coming to their aid.

The leader of the group, Felix, if they were mistaken, ran beside Adrian and gave him a huge grin as he greeted the young bronze haired vampire, "Ciao Adrian. It's good to see you again, amico," he said which soon followed by a nod from Demetri, the short brunette vampire on his left.

"Ciao, Felix. Demetri."

"I hate to interrupt the reunion but the redhead is coming to this side," interrupted Demetri to the two friends as he turned his attention to the new recruit beside him, "Nigel, Cut her off."

The owner of the name narrowed his pair of bright red eyes and raised both of his hands up from his side with pure concentration on his handsome face. Up ahead on the side of the woods, another line of shrubs sprung out from the earth as they crawled after the nomad in alarming speeds, forcing her dodged every single shrubs which causes her to slow down.

The wolves, which were chasing after her, lunged forward just as Victoria paused momentarily at the blockade cause by the other vampire. The redhead diverted her path at the last second just as one of them were about snapped their jaw at her. Failed to have a hold of her, the wolf slammed itself into the large tree sprout in front of them. Its' companion lunged after her as well but it was too late as she already jumped away from their side into the Cullen's.

Victoria rolled out of her landing and still managed to keep her pace as she continued to outran of the Cullen plus the Volturi's Elite. Adrian and Felix, who were at the front of the group, were quickly joined by Demetri, Nigel, Edward and Emmett as they struggled to catch the nomad.

A loud crack sound caught the vampires' attentions as a large root shot out from the ground on their side of land and were crawling after the redhead in attempt of slowing her down for them to catch up on her.

Edward gave a growl and decided to give himself a shot as he kicked himself off one of the tree with his arms stretched out in hope of grabbing her as she flew through the air in attempt of avoiding the roots setup by the Volturi's new recruit. However, Victoria managed to spin out from his reach as another sound of crack boom loudly inside the woods when Edward crashed onto the tree.

"Dammit!" Adrian cursed as he didn't spare his brother a glance in fear of distracting himself from the chase as he blurred past his fallen brother with his friend, Felix running beside him.

Felix looked up at the redhead nomad jumped from tree to tree above them and turned his attention to his friend with a bright grin upon his face, "Head's up!" he said to the young immortal as he quickly grabbed Adrian's arm and threw him up into the tree after her with his enormous strength.

A pair of amber eyes widened in surprised at the action and couldn't help but cursed slightly underneath his breath at Felix as he flew after her. Adrian caught one of branches with his hand and kicked himself off from the tree as he chased after her through the trees. They were like in a game of ping pong where the two of them constantly jumping back and forth from tree to tree in attempt of catching one another. Below them, Adrian could see the blurs of the others running along with him. Seeing his chance, he lunged, hands stretched out in attempt of catching her again.

The sound of clothes rip answered his attempt as she spun to the side at the very last second. Adrian cursed at his failure and crashed into the tree before falling onto the ground. However, before he could hit the earth, he flipped his body and landed into a perfect crouch as blurs of his family and friends raced past him. Seconds later, he was already running alongside with Rosalie and Alice while the rest of them were at the front, leading the group.

"Shit!" Rosalie cursed with her bright amber eyes focused ahead of them, "She's going to jump!"

It was at that moment that Adrian noticed Emmett picked up his pace in hope of catching her once and for all. Rosalie, who was running beside him, noticed it as well, "Emmett, no!" she shouted, eyes widened in horror and fear.

"Emmett!"

But they were too late.

Just as she landed, as if she sensed him, Victoria speeded up and Emmett landed just behind her, nearly crashing onto a large grey wolf which had also chasing after the vampire. The large wolf wasn't pleased by the interruption and turned its attention to the large vampire, snarling with its large teeth on display for all to see.

Nigel, who was standing beside his mentor, Demetri, caught the familiar tensing in its hind legs and the slightly crouch in its forelegs and immediately realized what the wolf was about to do. Raising one of his hands up, a large root instantly sprung out from the ground between the two enemies and swatted the said wolf away from the Cullen onto the tree behind it.

Emmett, who was frozen in fear, jerked back into the reality and quickly jumped away from the wolves' territory into theirs on the side of the ravine. Landing safely on the other side without any injuries from the wolves, Rosalie immediately appeared on his side with a snarl on her beautiful face, "Back off, mutt!" she growled at the shifters.

"Babe…" murmured Emmett softly to the beautiful blonde as he placed both of his hands onto her tensed shoulder, squeezing it gently in attempt of comforting her, "I'm okay-!"

"Shut up, Emmett!"

Carlisle appeared in front of his eldest daughter and gently pushed her and her mate behind him as he looked up to see the Alpha of the La Push's pack, Sam Uley emerged from the shadow surrounded the woods, "Sorry for the misunderstanding, Sam," spoke the leader of the coven in loud enough tone, "We mean you no harm."

A series of growls sounded at the last part. Edward, being the mind-reader he is, took his spot next to his Sire and slowly translating the pack's thought to his father, "One of your bloodsuckers cross the treaty line, Cullen! You know, what's that mean do you?" he said, translated the thought belonged to the Alpha with a small frown on his face at the rude thoughts coming from the other pack mates.

"I know and I apologized for it," apologized the blonde haired immortal to his ally as he gently pushed his daughter and her husband further behind him towards Esme with his eyes firmly on the wolves, watching them cautiously, "My son didn't mean to trespass your land. We were hunting Victoria. We want her dead just as much as you do."

"Still, it doesn't give the chance to violate the treaty."

"Please, forgive him."

A loud huff answered Carlisle's apology as the alpha turned his attention at the unfamiliar bloodsuckers standing among the Cullen, "Who're they?" asked Edward in behalf of Sam as he turned his attention to the Volturi's Elite Guards.

"They're friends of ours. The Volturi" explained the ever kind doctor to the alpha as he took a step back away from the boundary line, "They're from Italy. They've offered to help us with the situation."

"I don't understand" Edward questioned once again as he glanced briefly to the russet furred wolf standing beside the black furred alpha, indicating whose the question was from, "Why are they here? Why would you need other bloodsuckers just to catch the redhead leech? We, wolves, could caught her ourselves."

"We know but she's building an army. A newborn army" answered Alice to his question with eyes swimming in fear.

"A newborn army? Like a newborn baby or something?" echoed Edward in amused at Sam's thought regarding the newborn army.

A hint of low, masculine chuckle echoed within the silence as the wolves turned their attention away from the head of the coven towards the unknown bloodsucker standing among the Cullen. A tall, large dark haired vampire with chalky pale skin and a pair of deep red eyes plastered a huge sadist grin upon his handsome face at the attention he received from the wolves and couldn't help but looked down at the wolves haughtily as if they were nothing but stupid dogs, "A newborn is a newly turned vampire, mutt" he said, earning several deep growls from the wolves at his words, "They're not like those thousands like human army. No human army can defeat them. The strength of a newborn vampire is greatly surpassed that of an older vampire. They're sometimes created and used to claim territory, or for the purpose of destroying their creators enemies. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. Despite their powerful strength, they're still slaves to their thirst and thus making them unpredictable and hard to control. One small wrong move, they'll destroy everything in their path."

Hearing the explanation of a newborn army, the wolves couldn't help but to feel a sharp cold icy shiver crawling down their spines as they began to imagine what kind of disaster could these monsters do if they ever confront them. A soft fearful whimper softly emitted within the pack as a small sandy colored young wolf hid itself behind its pack mates. Edward, who heard its thought, looked up at the young pup and gave it a small reassure smile upon his face before turning his attention back to his sire.

"I hate to interrupt," intercepted one of the unfamiliar vampires, Demetri as he turned his gaze beyond the treaty line, using his skill and mind maps to track down the redhead rogue and watched as she headed towards another Native American reservation on the north side of the wolves' land, "But we had a rogue to catch."

"Where's she heading, Demetri?" asked Felix as he turned his deep rubies orbs to his partner, watching him closely for any information regarding the redhead vampire.

A hint of frown softly appeared on the tracker's face as he snapped himself back into reality, "She's circling around," he said, "She's heading north towards another reservation."

"Okay then," Carlisle smiled in thanked for his help and slowly turned his head back to the wolves, hoping they'd allowed them to work together in attempt of catching Victoria, "Shall we?" he asked, motioned for the wolves to go first as they followed them from behind.

The black furred alpha let out a loud growl and started running back to the direction they'd come, followed by the rest of the pack as they made their way to the Makah Reservation. On their side of the treaty line, the Cullen along with the three additional vampires chased after them as they kept to their side of the land. After about 10 minutes of tracking the redhead's scent, the smell of dirt and human blood started to get stronger and stronger, causing the entire group to quicken their pace. Unfortunately for them, the incident with Emmett crossing the treaty line had cost them precious time. Passing the Makah reservation, they followed the redhead until they reached the north coast of their territory.

"She's entering the water!" Adrian yelled to them as he quickened his pace in attempt of catching up with her. But they were too late. Victoria looked over her shoulder to them and couldn't help but looked at them tauntingly before diving into the sea, slowly disappeared into the waves as she made her escape. Adrian stopped at the edge of the treaty line and growled in frustration at their failure. It didn't help that the coast was also a part of La Push's territory. The wolves were too useless in the water.

"Let us go after her, Sam!" persuaded Emmett to the alpha as he took a step forward towards the coast. The said wolf turned its head to them and let out a harsh snarl in disagreed at his request. A russet wolf walked out from his pack and stood beside the alpha with its jaw pulled back, showing the immortals its two rows of deadly looking teeth.

Adrian placed his hand firmly onto his brother's shoulder to stop him and cautiously pulled the dark haired vampire back from the treaty line, "Emmett, don't."

"But we can catch her in the water," he continued, ignoring the tighten grip upon his shoulder.

"That's enough, Emmett," Carlisle hushed his son, sighing as if he was tired by Emmett's stubbornness which he probably was before turning his head to his daughter, "Alice?" he asked.

The owner of the name silenced for a moment or two and looked deeply into her vision for Victoria. A small frown instantly craved its way onto her face as she blinked her vision away, "She wouldn't be coming back. Not for a while."

Emmett scowled at the news and couldn't help but cursed softly underneath his breath at the stupid treaty bullshit. He shrugged the hold upon his shoulder and walked back to his mate with displeasure on his handsome face. Rosalie looked at her husband and gently took his large hand into hers as she gave him a soft squeeze, "Come on, baby. Let's go home" she said as she leaded the large vampire back towards their house.

Carlisle bid the pack goodbye and grabbed Esme's hand as they followed their children into the woods. After that, the rest followed until it only the wolves and Adrian. The bronze haired vampire turned his attention back onto the wolves and looked up at the russet furred wolf standing beside the alpha, "Jacob?" he asked it which earned him a nod from the said wolf, "Can I have a minute with you? I want to talk about Bella."

The russet wolf turned its head to its alpha, as if asking him for permission which he probably was and slowly strutted behind the bushes to change. The large black furred alpha turned around to its pack and let out a bark as it leaded them back into the woods, leaving the two of them behind for some privacy. A familiar young looking man slowly emerged from the said bushes, wearing only cutoff jeans as he went up to meet with the Cullen, "What is it?" he asked, frowning slightly at the smell of icy cold death emitted from him like those others vampire.

Adrian ignored the frown on the Quileute's face and sighed as he pushed his hands deeply into the pockets of his dark jumper, "Listen," he began, "Bella's gonna be back tomorrow. So, I told her that she should spend more time with you at La Push. You know, just until we…" he trailed off with a pointed look on his unnaturally perfect face.

"So, you want me to distract her until you guys caught the redhead leech?" Jacob asked, raising his thick eyebrows in wondered at his willingness to allow his girlfriend to come to the wolves' territory, "You're willing to let her spend some times with me? I thought you're gonna forbidden her from seeing me since we're mortal enemies or something-"

"Jacob," interrupted the vampire to his babbling as he looked up at the wolf-shifter with amusement swirling inside his deep amber eyes, "I would never do that to you or her," he said, "Because I know, how much you mean to Bella. And I know about your feeling for her. And I respect that, I truly do."

Taking a step closer to the young Quileute, he cautiously placed his icy cold hands onto his broad shoulder and gazed deeply into the young man's eyes, "I know we're different, you and I. But despite these differences, I trust you. I trust you to be able to take care of Bella. Just like when I left her," he said, "I can't tell you how grateful I am for you to be with her when I can't. So I'm asking can I count on you to protect her?"

A moment of silence accompanied the two men as Adrian waited patiently for Jacob's answer. The young Quileute raised his head up to the Cullen, watching him closely for any hint of deception or anything for his words and nodded as he placed both of his hands onto the immortal's upper arms, "I promise," He vowed, "I promise I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," murmured the bronze haired vampire softly to him as he gave him a light soft squeeze upon his shoulders. Withdrew his hands back to himself, Adrian smiled and slowly made his way back to his house, leaving the young shifter behind as he looked at the back of the Cullen thoughtfully.

…

Somewhere within the crowded Seattle airport, a young woman with dark brown hairs dragged her small luggage behind her and glanced around the sea of people inside the large airport for a certain someone. Bella walked towards the entrance of the airport and couldn't help but noticed Adrian, who was currently talking on the phone with someone, leaned casually by his Audi that was parked neared the main entrance.

The owner of the said expensive car lifted his head up at the delicious smell of her blood and smiled as he bid the person behind the line a goodbye and promised them he would call them again before facing his lovely girl. Adrian placed his phone back into the pocket of his dark jeans and went up to her to take her luggage, "Hello, love," greeted the Cullen softly as he leaned down to place chaste kiss upon her rosy flushed cheek.

"Hey," Bella shyly returned his smile with her timid one and kissed his cheek in returned for his kiss as she made her way to the passenger seat. After placing the luggage within his trunk, Adrian walked his way back to the driver and started the engine as he slowly pulled away from the side of the road, "So," he began as he took a brief glance at his rearview mirror to see the car behind him before taking an exit towards Forks, "How is your weekend at Jacksonville?"

"Great, I guess," shrugged the brunette haired human girl nonchalantly as she leaned back against her seat, tired from the long flight, "It's been a while since our last mom and daughter day so being able to reconnect with her makes me realize how much I've miss her since I moved here."

"That's good."

"Well, enough about me. How's your weekend?" Bella asked as she turned her attention to the driver, "Alice told me that you guys had some guests."

"Yeah. They're friends of mine," Adrian said as they entered the small town of Forks, "They were in the neighborhood so they thought they could drop by for a few days or so."

"…Oh"

Turning his gaze briefly to Bella, he took a left turn away from the main street and slowly drove towards the housing area outside of town, "I met them back then when I was travelling the world," he said as memories of that fateful day flashed inside his head, replaying the first encounter he had with the Volturi's Elite, "It was probably somewhere around 1960's. I was on my way to Rio to meet with Carlisle when I saw them being ambushed by a small group of newborn vampires."

"A newborn vampire?"

"A newborn vampire is a newly turned vampire. They're incredibly strong, stronger than any older vampire because of the potent human blood streaming inside their veins. They're ruthless, drove by thirst and hunger for blood," explained the coppery colored haired vampire to his human girlfriend as his bright golden brown eyes darkened in deep thought at the memories of his fight with the newborn army.

A soft gasp in surprised and horror emitted from her lips as the brunette haired human girl turned her body aside to face her beau, "and you fought them?" she asked in disbelieved to him, unable to think how on earth Adrian could ever fight against something like that.

Seeing the disbelieve look upon her heart-shaped face, Adrian placed his right hand on top of hers on her lap and gave her hand a light squeeze, soothing her from any fear she had inside her mind regarding the matter, "Hey, it's alright," he soothed, "It was a long time ago. Besides, I wasn't alone. They were two of them and both of them are really good at fighting the newborns. I was just giving them a hand that's all."

"But, still. Don't you get hurt fighting with them?"

"Well…" trailed Adrian off for a moment in hesitation as he shrugged nonchalantly at the injuries he had back then during his fight. It was his first fight against a newborn. During his travel, he had heard about a newborn war going on somewhere in Mexico between the Benito's Coven and the other small covens around Mexico and it was gruesome.

Shaking himself back into the reality, the reddish brown haired young immortal shrugged nonchalantly and slowly took a right turn towards her street, "A few broken bones or so. Vampiric regeneration remember? It's not that bad but still it was an interesting experience to fight them."

Up ahead of them in front of the Swan house was a red 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit owned by none other than Jacob Black, parked perfectly by the side of the street, waiting for his childhood friend to welcome her back from Florida. Adrian pulled his Audi next to the Rabbit and turned the engine off as he let Bella out from the passenger seat to greet the young Quileute. Jacob beamed at the sight of his old time crush climbed out from the expensive car and walked up to her for a big welcoming hug, "Bella," smiled the handsome Native America young man as he picked the petite girl up from the ground, spinning her around as she laughed.

The sound of joyful laughter filled the silence as Adrian watched the two friends silently from the side of his car, musing deeply before plastering a fake smile on his face, "Bella," called the vampire out to his girlfriend as he saw her looked over her shoulder to meet him, "I had to go," he said as he slowly made his way to the trunk for Bella's luggage, "I'll see you in a few more days."

"Why? Where you're going?" she asked, frowning as she slowly being let down by Jacob.

"Hunting," he answered as he put the luggage down beside the two friends.

"Oh," blinked Bella in surprised as she took the said luggage, "Alright then."

Kissing her cheek a goodbye, the reddish brown haired vampire looked up at the wolf-shifter and gave him a brief nod before making his way to his black R8 Audi. The smooth purring of the engine signaled his departure as he pulled away from the driveway down into the road, watching their figures slowly disappeared into the distance from the rearview mirror as he drove towards his house for his upcoming mission.

…

 _ **Reviews?**_

…

 **A/N:** First and foremost, I would like to apologize for those who had been waiting for this update. I'm really really am sorry for the delay. I've been having a writer block and was slowly losing interest in continuing this story but here it is. If there's any grammatical mistake or anything, please forgive me for that because I'm not a native speaker so…yeah.

Anyway, I need your vote whether you want Renesmee to be in my Breaking Dawn chapter. Initially, my idea was for Adrian's niece and nephew to live with them in Forks because of their parents' death in a car accident but I don't know if you guys want them to appear more in the upcoming chapter. So, give me your opinion on the box below. Don't forget to follow or favorite the story. Until next time.


End file.
